


Married At First Sight

by dejong679



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejong679/pseuds/dejong679
Summary: Intoxicated and persuaded to do so by his friends, Sidney Parker applies to be on the TV reality show where couples are matched by experts and meet on their wedding day. Never in a million years did he think that he would actually be chosen to take part. Yet after six months of interviews and tests he finds himself dressed in his morning suit and ready to meet his new bride. Will she be his perfect match?Fed up following a string of disappointing dates, Charlotte Heywood decides to do something outrageous and agrees to an arranged marriage as part of a social experiment. Will the experts match her with someone who will live up to her expectations?A fanfic based on the TV reality series Married At First Sight.Credit to Muze who wrote about the concept first. You can find her story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651789/chapters/54354286
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 353
Kudos: 611





	1. Applications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Sanditon Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Sanditon+Squad).



It was a wet and miserable night in January and Sidney, Babington and Crowe stumbled into the porch of 31 Bedford Place, London, each of them rather intoxicated after a night on the town. It was their monthly boys night out (reduced from fortnightly since Babbers had been married) and they had enjoyed their evening at their favourite burger bar and afterwards gone to some new club Crowe had recommended which turned out to be rather a dive. It was so bad, that they had left before closing time and Sidney had recommended that the three of them crash at his place as it was the closest. As all of them were feeling rather worst for wear, it seemed like the best idea. Even Babbers accepted the invitation for he knew his wife Esther would be less than impressed to see him in such a state, especially because she was four months’ pregnant and her mood swings would more often than not land him in trouble.

Sidney fumbled around for house keys as the ground was spinning beneath him. “Damnit!” He cursed as he dropped them onto the floor, making Crowe and Babington laugh at him.

“Good to know that at the grand old age of 33 you can still hold your drink Parker.” Crowe teased.

“Shut it Crowe. You shouldn’t have ordered the Jaeger bombs. You know they don’t agree with me.”

“You didn’t have to drink them.” Babbers said.

“Whatever.” Sidney said, now feeling rather sick and not wanting to talk anymore. Finally he got the key in the door and each of them unsteadily and noisily made their way into the house. As soon as they got in, Sidney went straight to the downstairs toilet where he presently emptied the contents of his stomach as his friends went the kitchen to get glasses of water. He really was too old for this now. His ears were ringing from the music of the club and he was beginning to feel like death because of the Jägermeister. Yes, this really wasn’t much fun anymore. After spending a substantial amount of time in the loo, Sidney started to feel a bit better and went to join his friends who were still up and talking loudly.

“I see you’ve made yourselves right at home.” Sidney remarked as he watched his friends tuck into packets of crisps and biscuits they had found in his cupboards. “It’s a good job Arthur isn’t here, for that’s his stock of snacks. And do you have to be so loud?” Sidney said irritably.

“You didn’t have to bring us back here you know!” Crowe said between mouthfuls. “That blonde chick was following you around all evening, I’m sure you could have gone home with her if you were so inclined.”

Sidney just grunted and downed a glass of water.

“What not your type?” Babbers said, grinning. Sidney rolled his eyes at him. “Not you as well.”

“Come on Sid, how long has it been since you’ve taken home a woman?” Asked Babbers as he tucked into a packet of crisps.

“That is none of your business.” Sidney replied.

“God Parker, has it really been that long?” Crowe remarked, taking his comment as meaning a substantial amount of time.

“F**** off Crowe!”

“Charming.”

“Seriously Sid, have you sworn off women or something?” Said Babbers.

Sidney looked at them frustratedly. “Do you blame me after Eliza?”

Crowe’s eyes widened. “You’ve not had a woman since Eliza?” He asked. Sidney didn’t answer, but just poured himself another glass of water. “F*** Parker, that was nearly six months ago!”

Sidney just avoided eye contact and still did not respond.

“Eliza was something else, but you’ve got to put yourself back out there.” Said Babbers.

Finally Sidney spoke up. “Easy for you to say Babbers. You’re happily married with a baby on the way. You don’t know how hard it is these days to meet the right woman.”

“Well you’re never going to meet the right woman unless you give it a try.” Babbers said.

“Why do you need to meet the right woman anyway? Why don’t you just have a bit of fun?” Crowe said.

“Because I’m done with it all!”

Crowe looked at him baffled. “You’ve gone celibate?”

“It’s only sex Crowe.”

“Exactly! No ties, no commitment – just a night of pure pleasure, what more could you want?”

“Well, maybe I want more than just sex.” Sidney confessed.

“My God, what has happened to you?” Crowe said. “You’re actually jealous of Babbers!”

“Maybe.” Sidney admitted. “Isn’t there a part of you that wants to settle down, Crowe? Start a family?”

“No. Not in the slightest.” Said Crowe emphatically.

“If you’re wanting to find the right woman, you could try the dating apps?” Babbers suggested.

“Sid’s not that desperate, Babbers… Are you?” Crowe said.

“Some of our closet friends met on the web!” Babbers said. “It can be a really good way of meeting people.”

“Well, goody for them.”

“I don’t know.” Sidney said. “You still have to go through all the requests and profiles to find the right person. I don’t have any time for that. I wish someone would just do it all for me.”

“You mean, like a matchmaker?” Crowe said grinning.

Sidney rolled his eyes again. “Don’t even think about it Crowe.”

“What?”

“I am not having you set me up on a blind date, you know how well that went last time.” Said Sidney, thinking about the time Crowe had set him up with someone at his work who ended up becoming rather obsessed with him such that he had to change his phone number.

“He’s right, Crowe. It needs to be someone more… professional.” Said Babbers.

“Professional? There are professional matchmakers?” Crowe asked.

“Oh yes.” Babbers said. Crowe and Sidney exchanged a look between them and then Crowe burst out laughing.

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” Crowe said between the laughter.

“What, you mean you haven’t watched Married at First Sight?”

“We do not spend our evenings watching reality TV like old marrieds Babbers.” Crowe said teasingly.

“Ouch!” Babbers said, feigning offense. “Anyway, it’s where professionals match two single people based on their likes, dislikes, IQ, personality traits, long term ambitions and so on, but they don’t actually meet until their wedding day.”

“You mean, like an arranged marriage?” Asked Sidney.

“Exactly like an arranged marriage.”

“So what, they really get married, like legally?” Crowe asked.

“Oh yes. They have the wedding, then the honeymoon and move in together. The show follows them as they adjust to married life and then at the end of six weeks of living together, they get to decide if they want to stay married or not. It’s quite entertaining.”

“So how many couples actually stay together?” Sidney asked.

“Well… it doesn’t have a very high success rate.” Babbers conceded, making Sidney grown because it had initially sparked his interest. “I mean… none of the UK couples are still together, but the figures are better in the US.”

“So much for professional matchmakers then.” Crowe said chuckling. “Still, it would be laugh to apply, wouldn’t it?”

“Would it?” Sidney said.

“Yeah. We should both do it.” Crowe said, taking out his phone and beginning to google for more information. “It’s not like we’ll be picked anyway, and even if we are, then we can just drop out whenever we like.”

“Are you serious?” Sidney asked him.

Crowe shrugged. “Why not? You never know, perhaps you’ll find the girl of your dreams.”

“Unlikely given the show’s statistics.” Sidney responded sceptically.

“Come on Sid. What have you got to lose?” Babbers said.”

Sidney looked at both of them feeling a mixture of exasperation and intrigue. Whether it was the effects of the booze in his system or not, he didn’t know, but he gave in to their pleas. “Fine. I’ll get the laptop and we’ll look into it.” He said, making his way out of the room to retrieve it.

“Yes.” Said Crowe rather enthusiastically.

*******

“Right, that’s it.” Charlotte said as she stormed through the door of the living room of the flat she shared with Clara in the village of Willingden in Somerset, flinging her handbag on the arm chair and sinking next to her on the sofa. “I am never using datingRus.com again.” She exclaimed, having just returned from a date in the nearby town of Taunton.

“Was it that bad?” Clara asked, turning her gaze from the TV towards her flatmate.

“Yes, definitely the worst date I’ve gone on so far. He didn’t look anything like his profile picture and he showed up high on something.”

“Shit!”

“Tell me about it. God, why is dating so hard? I mean, I’m signed up to three dating websites and two dating apps and I am yet to meet anyone I want to go a second date.” Said Charlotte.

“What about that financial advisor, what was his name… James something?” Clara said.

“James Stringer. Yes, that was a promising first date and then he stood me up on our second.”

“Ah.”

“Maybe I should just give up.” Charlotte said resignedly.

“You’re only 27 Lottie, there’s still plenty of time.”

“I know. I’m just fed up with going on these dates which never lead anywhere. I want something more… more meaningful.” Said Charlotte.

“I get it.” Clara said, her eyes flicking back to the TV.

Charlotte sighed heavily and folded her arms around her. “What are you watching anyway?”

“Married at First Sight.”

“What’s that?”

“What it says really. A reality TV show where two people meet on their wedding day and then after a few weeks decide if they want to stay married.” Clara explained.

Charlotte sat and watched the remainder of the episode, grateful for the means of escape from the horrendous evening she had just had. At the end, the show gave a plea for people to apply for the next series and Clara turned to her. “Hey, why don’t you apply to go on the show?”

Charlotte laughed at her, thinking she was joking.

“I’m serious. You want something more meaningful, well, what’s more meaningful than marriage?”

“God Clara, no way! I’m not marrying someone I’ve never met before.” Said Charlotte.

“Hey, arranged marriages work for some people. Just look at Henry VII and Elizabeth of York.” Clara commented.

“Really? You’re going to use your teaching material on the Tudors to prove that arranged marriages are a good idea? What about Henry VIII and his six wives? Weren’t they also arranged marriages that were doomed to failure?”

Clara smirked. “Some of them. The point is, it does actually work for some people, and they use experts in the fields of psychology, life coaches, even chemists to find the perfect match for you.”

“You seem to know a lot about this. If you believe that it works, maybe you should apply.”

“I don’t think so. I don’t believe in marriage.” Clara stated.

“Then why watch these shows?”

“Because I enjoy social experiments. And anyway, just because I don’t believe in marriage doesn’t mean that I don’t think that my soul mate is out there somewhere. You know, all you’d have to do is fill out the application form and take it from there. You can always change your mind if you’re picked.” Charlotte still looked unsure so Clara continued. “At least you have the guarantee of knowing they wouldn’t match you with someone who does drugs – you can set out your dealbreakers.”

Charlotte considered this for a moment. It seemed like a completely crazy idea, but then so had going on dating apps at the time she first tried it. What if she were to meet her soulmate? Anything was possible. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like I’ve had any luck elsewhere.” She said.

Clara rolled her eyes. “Love the positivity. Come on, let’s do it now while we’ve got the time.”

“Fine.” Charlotte said, as they sat down to do the application.


	2. Phone calls

Sidney was having a bad morning. He had slept through his alarm making him at least half an hour late for work and therefore had minimal time to prepare for a meeting with some Reassurers, which, as the Chief Operating Officer of a reputable insurance company was ill-advised to say the least. Somehow he had managed to get through the two hour meeting relatively unscathed, but he felt rather on the back foot and his day seemed to be going downhill from there. There were complicated HR issues to contend with and some serious problems with a new product they were working on, such that the Head of Underwriting was pestering him for a meeting which he desperately wanted to avoid.

By the time it was lunchtime, Sidney needed to escape the office. He locked his computer and sauntered out of the office to grab a bite to eat, fully intending on spending the whole of his lunch hour away from his emails, phone and work colleagues. The plan worked well for the first twenty minutes until his mobile rang. He could, of course, ignore it, but as the ringing got louder, he found he couldn’t and reached to grab it out of his pocket. It was an unknown number. He usually wouldn’t answer, but for some reason he decided to do so on this occasion.

“Hello?”

“Hello. Is this Mr Sidney Parker?” The voice said on the other line.

“Yes speaking.”

“Mr Parker, my name is Augusta Griffiths. I’m the Assistant Producer of the TV reality show Married At First Sight.”

Sidney was confused. “I’m sorry, who?”

“Augusta Griffiths. I’m the Assistant Producer of Married At First Sight. We received your application a few days ago and I’m phoning to see if you’d be interested in taking part in the show.”

Sidney nearly dropped the phone. He vaguely recollected doing something like that at the weekend with Crowe but the memory was a little fuzzy given he was inebriated at the time.

“Mr Parker?” Augusta said.

“Yes, sorry.” Sidney said, feeling more flustered than before. “This is just… unexpected.”

“Quite. Look, we’ve reviewed your application and think you’d be a fascinating candidate for the show. If you are still interested in taking part, then we would love to meet you to take you through what the next steps will be.”

“The next steps?”

“Yes, for we have rather a long road ahead of us. There will be a series of interviews with our experts, assessments, a DNA test...”

“A DNA test?” Said Sidney incredulously.

“Yes.”

Sidney rubbed his temples. He could really do without this right now. “Right. The thing is, I sort of applied to be on the show on a whim. I’m not at all convinced I actually want to take part.”

“I see.” Augusta said in a way that suggested she expected this response from him.

“In fact, I submitted the application after consuming a large amount of alcohol and having been persuaded to do so by my mates. I can’t even remember what I wrote in the application.”

“Oh. So you are not the COO of [XX] Insurance Company?”

“Well… yes I am.”

“And you are 33, live in London in town house you share with your brother?”

“Yes, but…”

“And you’re applying to the show because you are fed up of women only being interested in you because of your looks or your money and not the real you.”

“Err…” Sidney said, now feeling rather uncomfortable.

“And since your last disastrous encounter with the opposite sex some six months ago, you’ve sworn off women until you find the right one and need a helping hand to do so?”

“Shit! Did I write that?” Sidney said, running his fingers through his hair and feeling rather vulnerable.

“Yes, you did. Is it not true?”

“Err…” Sidney simply said again because it was true, but he couldn’t remember writing it.

“I’ve also googled you to verify some of the information. I know that you were appointed as the youngest ever COO of a leading insurance company two years ago and from the company’s last annual report to shareholders, earnt £250,000 last year so I can understand the comment about money. I’ve also seen your photo on the company website, so get the looks comment too.”

“Right.” Sidney said, if possible, feeling even more awkward.

“Mr Parker, you are an exciting prospect for the show and we are very eager to meet you. Myself and the executive producer would really like to set up a meeting with you, next week if possible so we can start the process.”

Sidney didn’t know what to say, so remained silent.

“Mr Parker, it’s only a meeting. If you don’t like what we have to say, then you are welcome to walk away.”

Sidney sighed. “Do I need to bring anyone with me. A lawyer maybe?”

Augusta chuckled. “Not at this stage. Obviously, if you want to take part there will be a contract but you can take that away with you to discuss with your lawyer. So is that a yes to a meeting?”

Sidney bit the inside of his cheek as he contemplated his response. He couldn’t deny he wasn’t a little intrigued to hear what they had to said. “Yes, fine, I will come to a meeting.”

“Fabulous! When is good for you?”

Sidney suggested a time and it was booked into his diary.

“I’m looking forward to meeting you next week then Mr Parker.”

“Yes.”

“Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Sidney hung up the phone. _F***! What just happened._ He thought.

*********

It was just another ordinary day in Willingden. Charlotte had spent the day teaching her Year 1 class at the primary school and had just sent them all home when she finally got the chance to check her phone and noticed there was a missed call. She called her voicemail.

“Hello, this is a message for Charlotte Heywood. It’s Augusta Griffiths, Assistant Producer from the TV reality show Married At First Sight. We received your application last week and were hoping to meet with you to discuss the possibility of you taking part in the show. Please give me a call back so we can fix a date on 0xxxxxx. Thanks.”

Charlotte hung up the phone and looked at it in disbelief. As she was doing so, Clara walked into her classroom.

“What a day! I don’t know what the canteen served the kids for lunch, but my class were bouncing off the walls this afternoon! How was your day?” She asked, but Charlotte wasn’t listening. “Earth to Charlotte?”

“Oh, sorry, I was miles away.”

“Clearly. Everything OK?”

“Yes. I think so.” Charlotte said, returning her eyes to her phone.

“Right…” Clara replied unconvincingly looking between Charlotte and her phone. “Wanna talk about it?”

Charlotte turned to Clara with a frown on her face. “I got a voicemail from one of the producers of Married At First Sight.”

Clara’s eyes widened. “No way! What, they want you to take part in the show?”

“Well, they want to meet me to discuss it.” Charlotte clarified.

Clara squealed. “Wow! This is an exciting development.”

“Is it?” Charlotte said, clearly unsure, as she went to tidy up the classroom and Clara followed her around as she did so.

“Er… yes! Just think – in a few months time you could be on TV marrying a complete stranger.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Because that doesn’t sound like the dumbest thing to do ever! God, why did I even let you persuade me to apply.”

“Because you are just as intrigued as I am to know if the show can match you with your soul mate. Seriously – isn’t it what everyone craves and God know you’ve had no luck with those dating apps. This is just a… a different way to give love a helping hand.”

Charlotte spun round to face her. “Clara – whose even to say if my soul mate has applied for the show? To be honest, the sort of guy I’m after probably wouldn’t even dream of doing this!”

“Then maybe you need to open your mind a little, do not just confine yourself to a certain type. The scientists and experts know their stuff. If there is no-one to match you with, then you’ve not lost out on anything have you? And you can still continue on the dating apps and things for the time being if you want.”

Charlotte sighed. “True. Why are you so keen on me doing this anyway?”

“I just think it will be good for you.”

Charlotte frowned at her. “In what ways would it be good for me?”

“Look, you are always the sensible one, organised, a real planner.”

“I think that’s a compliment.” Charlotte said, clearly a little offended.

“It is, but… all I’m saying is, why not do something different… something… outrageous for a change?”

Charlotte looked at her glumly. “I know I’m boring.”

“No you’re not boring… just perhaps, in a bit of a rut.”

Charlotte thought for a moment. Clara was right. She was in a rut. Her days were meticulously planned and followed the same patterns. Any free time she had was spent going on disappointing dates, and if she was honest, she knew they’d be complete failures before she even went on them. She couldn’t remember the last time she went out just for fun, for the dates were certainly not that.

“But do you really think this is the best way of getting me out of this rut? It seems a little extreme.” Asked Charlotte.

“Well… it’s certainly an interesting opportunity isn’t it? I mean, you’ll be on TV for a start… And you never know, perhaps you’ll even meet the love of your life along the way.” Clara said. “Look, all you have to do is meet the producer, see what they say. I can come with you if you like.”

Charlotte looked at her friend appreciatively. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course.”

Charlotte sighed heavily. “OK. I’ll call them back and set up a meeting.”

“Yay!” Clara said, delighted.


	3. The Perfect Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking how someone like Sidney would end up doing something like this as it is very out of character for him. This chapter is attempting to resolve that conundrum...!

He wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, but somehow Sidney ended up being convinced to engage in a series of tests, interviews and other assessments to see if the experts, a panel of two professional matchmakers and a psychologist, could find him the perfect match. It was a pretty intense process as his whole persona was broken down and dissected and Sidney would come home from an assessment feeling really drained emotionally. Several times he contemplated not showing up for the next assessment and giving up on the whole thing, but now he had started the process, he sort of felt that he had to see it through, not least because Babbers and Crowe were teasing him incessantly about it all and in a way he was doing it to spite them.

The only plus side about this part of the process was that there was very little filming because if Sidney was honest, he felt incredibly uncomfortable on camera, so much so that whenever he was being filmed, the crew kept telling him to relax and open up a little. The thing was, Sidney did not want to tell the world about his hopes and dreams and what his ideal woman would be and therein lay the fundamental problem. His closed off nature became such an issue that one of the professional matchmakers, Susan Worcester decided to have a full and frank discussion with him when the assessments had concluded, this time away from the cameras.

“So, Sidney. You’ve reached the end of this stage of the application process. How are you feeling?” Susan asked.

“Pretty drained to be honest. It’s been a journey of self discovery and it’s been a little rough to be honest.”

“What did you discover in particular?”

“Well, the sessions with Steve Hankins made me realise how mistrustful I am of others.” Said Sidney

“And not to mention that 6ft stone wall you’ve built around yourself.” Susan chimed in, grinning.

“Yes, that too.” Sidney admitted, smiling at her guiltily. “I want to let my guard down, but I hate being vulnerable and I guess this is where the sticking point is when it comes to relationships.”

“It’s only natural given the bruising experiences you’ve had in the past. But on a positive note, these tests have also revealed that once you are ready to let someone in, you fall hard – and therein lies the crux of the issue because you’re distant and cold with women because you don’t want to get hurt. You are a man of extremes.”

Sidney chuckled. “Perhaps.”

“Sidney, you’ve probably guessed as much, but we’re really keen to match you with someone for the show. I for one can think of someone who is perfect for you. However, we have a bit of a problem.”

Sidney’s heart started to race a little as Susan indicated that she thought there was someone for him. “And what problem is that?” He asked her.

“You aren’t very cooperative or engaging with the film crew.”

Sidney sighed heavily. “Yes, I know.”

“I appreciate that this is your personal life, but the thing is, the show is about delving into relationships, compatibility, what makes people fall in love with each other. At the end of the day, it needs to be entertaining, and if you cannot come on board, then we may have to end things here.”

Sidney didn’t know how he felt about ending it, particularly as they appeared to have found a match for him, but he didn’t want to be on TV just for other people’s amusement. “I get it, I do and I suppose I knew it would come to this in the end. I’m afraid I’m not going to just bare my soul on TV. I’m too private a person.”

“Then, excuse me for being so frank, but why did you apply to be on the show?”

“I don’t know really.” Sidney said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I guess I was intrigued as to whether you would find someone for me.”

“Well… I believe we have. In fact, you are one of the closest matches we’ve ever had on the show.”

Sidney’s eyebrows raised in intrigue, but then the thought of having his wedding, honeymoon etc. on TV screens across the Country put him off again. “That may be so, Susan, but I just don’t think I can do it. I’m sorry.”

Susan looked at him curiously. “You would come all this way, even to the point of us telling you we think we’ve found your soulmate, only to give up because you don’t want to be vulnerable in front of the camera?”

Sidney thought about it again for a moment then said. “I can’t change who I am and what I value just for the sake of a TV show, even if that means the possibility of meeting my soulmate, because let’s be honest that’s what it is, a possibility. I know the show doesn’t have a good success rate.”

“No, but then I wasn’t on the last four series…” Susan said winking at him. “I can understand your reservations Sidney, and whilst I am obviously disappointed that you want to walk away, I can that we have perhaps got to the end of the road for you. It’s a shame. I’m going to have to tell Charlotte that you aren’t interested.”

Sidney’s interest peaked again. “Her name’s Charlotte?”

Susan pretended that she’d made an error. “Oops… I wasn’t suppose to give that away.”

Sidney laughed. “Any chance I could have her number?”

“No way in hell! You want to meet her, you do the show!”

Sidney shook his head and then stood up and reached out his hand. “Thanks, but I’m good. It’s been an interesting journey anyway.”

“Good luck in finding the one.” Susan said back, smiling at him.

“Thanks. Take care.” Sidney said and walked out the room.

When Sidney had left the room, Susan went to go and find Augusta, Steve Hankins (the psychologist) and her fellow professional matchmaker Edward Denham and tell them the news about Sidney.

“I’m afraid Sidney Parker is out.” Susan said as she met with them all.

“What?” Edward exclaimed. “But he’s come all this way!”

“I know.”

“It’s because he doesn’t want to be in front of the camera isn’t it?” Said Steve.

“Yes, you more than anyone would have discovered how closed a person he is.” Susan admitted. “Such a shame, because he is a 75% match with Charlotte – the highest we’ve ever had on the show.”

Augusta frowned displeasingly. “Not to mention the fact he is good-looking, rich and a highflyer – a real pull for our young female audience.”

“I know it is disappointing, but you’ve heard what the crew have said about what he’s like on camera. Yes, he’s a pretty face, but he’s a closed book and values his privacy. He’s not going to say what you want him too.” Susan said.

All four of them looked at each other disappointedly. “Do we have any other matches?” Augusta said.

“Well the other couple are Julia and Fred which are promising, but other than that, no.” Said Edward.

Augusta put her hands on her hips and started pacing the room, chewing the inside of her lips in thought.

“I have an idea, but I’m not sure you’re going to like it.” Susan said.

“Go on.” Said Augusta.

“I think we’re all agreed that we want Sidney to do the show, yes?” All of them nodded or said yes in response. “Then I think we’re going to have to think about being willing to negotiate the terms of his contract.”

“What do you mean?” Augusta asked.

“I mean, we may need to hold off getting him to bare his soul and meet him halfway. He doesn’t want to give certain things away on camera and we will have to respect that.”

“If he’s as closed off as you say, that means we’re not going to have much material to work with.” Remarked Augusta.

“I’m not sure about that… I think there is a way we can sell him as he is, this reserved character who is looking for love. Let’s face it, he has the dark and mysterious look about him already which the audience will love. I expect that as he gets to know Charlotte better, those walls will come crumbling down. The series will show his journey – not just to find love, but in letting his walls down, revealing his true self, and that will make good television.” Susan said.

This seemed to get Augusta interested. “OK, so we modify the script, shake things up a bit, turn this into the ultimate love story.” Augusta said, starting to get a bit more excited.

“That is the hope. Of course, it could all fall flat if Charlotte can’t get him to pull those walls down, but I have faith in her.” Said Susan.

“Me too. Charlotte is a strong and determined character. She’s not afraid to challenge anyone, she’s resourceful, intelligent, loyal and caring. She would compliment Sidney perfectly.” Said Steve.

“And she’s beautiful. They would make gorgeous babies.” Susan joked, making everyone laugh.

“So how do you think we get Sidney to open up to Charlotte?” Augusta asked.

“I honestly think they just need to spend time with each other for I am guessing there will be quite a bit of sexual tension.” Edward said.

“Sexual tension is good.”

“But I also have a few ideas for some activities on honeymoon. Force them to work together and learn to trust each other.” Said Susan.

“That sounds promising. I think we have a plan! Let me share this with Anabel and we’ll take it from there.” Said Augusta.

********

Charlotte was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. The last five months had been intense to say the least. School was as busy as ever, not least because Ofsted had come to undertake its inspection last week, but in addition to all of that, she had to do all the assessments and tests for the TV show. She really needed a quiet weekend and as luck would have it, this weekend offered that possibility. Tonight, Charlotte and Clara had planned a girls night in with wine, pizza and a movie and then she had absolutely nothing planned for the rest of the weekend (save for a bit of lesson planning).

However, her weekend plans were soon to be interrupted when she got an unexpected phone call.

“Charlotte Heywood.” She answered.

“Hello Charlotte, it’s Augusta Griffiths.”

“Oh, hello Augusta. How are you?”

“Very well thank you. I have some exciting news. Our experts have found you a match!”

“Oh! Wow!” Charlotte said, feeling stunned.

“His name is Sidney, and you will be getting married to him six weeks tomorrow.”

“Six weeks?” Said Charlotte disbelievingly, thinking that was hardly anytime at all to prepare herself for this.

“Yes, to coincide with the end of the school year, as we know you’re a teacher. We’ve booked the luxurious Trafalgar Hotel in Bath for the wedding and then you will be off on your no expense spared honeymoon in Sardinia.”

“Sardinia?”

“Yes.”

“OK.” Charlotte said as she started to hyperventilate a bit from the shock.

“Are you alright Charlotte?”

“Yes, sorry. I’m just processing this. What did you say his name was again? My… my soon to be husband?”

“Sidney.”

“Sidney. Right.” Charlotte repeated, thinking it was not a traditional name, but she rather liked it.

“So the next thing we need to do is film you telling your family.”

“Oh God, my family!”

“You haven’t told them anything have you?”

“No, they don’t have a clue. Only my friend Clara knows I’ve even applied for the show.”

“That’s good. How do you think they’ll take it?”

“Not well, especially my Dad, he is very protective.”

“I’m sure they’ll come round to the idea.” Augusta said, secretly thinking that this would be rather entertaining.

“I hope so.”

“Can we do it this weekend?”

“I… Well, I’ll have to check they’re available, but I’m sure it will be fine. How do I explain the cameras?”

“Just tell them it’s a TV reality show for now.”

“OK.”

“And then once that’s over with, we’ll film you buying your dress and then the hen party, if you’re having one.”

Charlotte took some deep breaths. “OK. OK. I can do this.”

“Course you can. We are excited about it Charlotte. You and Sidney are the closest match we’ve had on the show in its history. Out experts are confident that you two are made for each other.” Augusta said.

 _Oh my God!_ Charlotte was thinking. “Do I get to know anything about him?”

“No, only his name. That’s the whole point of the show – you marry a stranger.”

“Yes, of course, sorry.”

“Just trust our experts, they know what they’re doing.”

“Sure.”

“So you’re in?”

Charlotte paused for a moment. Was she in? God this was crazy, but she’d got this far! And what if Sidney was her soulmate? Wouldn’t she regret it of she had not at least given it a try? “Yes. Yes I’m in.”

“Fabulous. Now give me a call once you’ve spoken with your family and we’ll set everything up.”

“Will do. Thanks.

“OK, Bye.”

“Bye.” Charlotte said putting down the phone in disbelief.


	4. Breaking the News

Babbers clapped Sidney on the back as they exited the Channel 4 offices on Friday afternoon.

“Bloody hell Parker – only six weeks until you become a married man!” Said Babbers grinning from ear to ear.

“F***!” Sidney said, the butterflies in his stomach actually starting to make him feel a little sick. “What the hell am I doing?”

“You are getting married to a stranger on television, that is what you are doing!” Babington clarified.

“Yes, because when you say it like that it sounds so much more rational.”

“Come on Parker, have a little faith. You heard what they said, they think Charlotte is your perfect match.” Babbers said. Why did her name make his stomach flip? “And I’ve negotiated a pretty decent deal for you.”

“Yes, I know. Thanks for doing that.”

“What are lawyer friends for?”

“Still, working on paternity leave is going above and beyond. I really appreciate it. How are Esther and little Charlie?” Sidney asked.

“Charlie is perfect! Honestly, we’re both completely smitten with him even if we are getting barely any sleep. Esther is tired and sore, but happy.” Replied Babington grinning again.

“Fatherhood suits you Babbers.” Sidney said, for Babbers was indeed glowing with happiness.

“Thanks. So when will you tell the family about your up and coming nuptials?”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to do it this weekend seeing as the wedding is only six weeks away.” Said Sidney, the butterflies in his stomach starting to flutter again.

“How do you think they’ll take the news?”

“Er… well, first I think they’ll be shocked, but seeing as they’ve been trying to get me to settle down for years now, especially Mary, I think they’ll quickly come round to the idea.” Sidney said. “Do you think you and Esther will be able to make it?”

“There is no way I am missing your wedding, Sid. Depending on how things are going with Charlie, Esther may need to stay at home with him, but her Aunt lives close by so can help her out while I’m away.”

“Then, if you are able to come… will you be my best man?” Asked Sidney a little nervously.

Babington looked delighted. “Of course I will Parker, it will be an honour!” He said, and the men shared a manly hug.

“God, it’s all becoming a bit more real now!” Sidney said as they released each other.

“That it is.”

Sidney took a deep breath. He was feeling nervous already and the wedding was still six weeks away. “Right. I best go and set up a call with the family.”

“You’re not going to deliver the news in person?”

“Well… I can tell Arthur, that is if he happens to be at the house. He’s pretty much moved into his new boyfriend’s place and I barely see him at the moment. I suppose I could do an impromptu visit to Sanditon to tell Diana and Tom. Tom has been on at me for weeks to come and visit. How I’m going to explain the cameras though, I don’t know.”

Babbers shrugged. “Just say you’re doing a documentary for Channel 4.”

“Yeah, because they’ll believe that.”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter how you sell it as the truth has to come out doesn’t it?” Babbers said.

“True.”

“You need to tell Crowe too. He will find it highly amusing I am sure!”

“Probably. That or he’ll be jealous as he didn’t even get selected to do the assessments.” Sidney remarked.

“I doubt it he’ll be jealous for it was only meant to be a laugh wasn’t it?”

“Yet somehow I have ended up agreeing to an arranged marriage…”

Babbers laughed. “That you have my friend. Right. I best get back to Esther and Charlie, tell them the exciting news.” Said Babbers.

“Sure, thanks for your help.”

“Anytime.”

“And tell Esther I said thanks for letting me take you away from her and Charlie for a couple of hours.” Sidney said.

“Will do.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

The walked off in opposite directions and Sidney took out his phone to call his brother Tom.

************

“I’m getting married to a stranger, chosen for me by professional matchmakers, as part of a TV show.” Silence descended as Sidney broke the news to his sister Diana, brother Tom and sister-in-law Mary in front of the cameras on the Saturday morning in Sanditon.

“Bloody hell Sidney!” Diana exclaimed. “Does Arthur know about this?”

“Yes, I told him last night.” Replied Sidney.

“And what did he think?”

“He’s surprisingly on board.” Sidney said, as he took a sip of his coffee trying to act calmer than he was actually feeling.

“Forgive me Sidney, but I’m trying to keep up here. So what you are saying is, you’ve agreed to marry someone you’ve never met before who you’ve been paired up with by love experts and all for a TV show?” Tom said.

“Well, it's not just for a TV show the marriage will be legal Tom.”

“Don’t you remember watching the show before my dear?” Mary said.

“Can’t say that I have. It just seems… very out of character Sidney. Besides, I thought things were working out with you and Eliza?” He said.

Sidney looked at the camera crew. “We can edit names out.” The assistant confirmed.

“Tom, I ended it with Eliza nearly a year ago.”

“You did?”

“Oh Tom, keep up.” Mary said frustratedly. “Don’t you remember what happened?”

“Oh yes. Sorry, I forgot.” Said Tom.

Mary rolled her eyes at him. “So what do you know about your bride, Sidney?”

“Only that her name is Charlotte.” Sidney admitted.

Diana’s eyes widened. “You don’t know anything about her?”

“No and I won’t until I get to meet her on our wedding day… which by the way is in six weeks.”

“You’re f***ing kidding me?” Diana said.

Sidney chuckled, actually rather enjoying his family’s reactions. “I assure you I’m not. So you better be free. The wedding is at a hotel in Bath.”

“And… you are seriously going through with this?” Diana asked, still unsure.

“Yes, I am.”

Mary suddenly broke out with a wide smile. “Sidney Parker is getting married!” She squealed with delight, her excitement making them all smile. “I never ever thought this day would come! I was sure you were going to be a life long bachelor.”

“Now hang on a minute, Mary...” Sidney began. “I have had girlfriends.”

“Yes, but never anyone that you were well suited to. Sidney, you have such a good heart and have so much to give someone, but I know you find it hard to let people in. Perhaps an arranged marriage to a woman who experts consider is your perfect match is just what you needed.”

“Actually, yes, Mary may be right. It will take a special person to break through that hard exterior of yours Sidney, perhaps you needed a helping hand.” Diana chimed in.

“Let’s hope that Charlotte is this special person then.” Tom said.

“I can’t wait to meet her.” Mary said excitedly.

“Me neither, Mary.” Sidney admitted.

**************

Nervously Charlotte walked down the dirt track towards her family home: a spacious farmhouse which had recently undergone an impressive makeover thanks to her father’s lump sum pension pay out. It was Sunday morning, and it was a tradition for all the Heywood family to have lunch together. Charlotte was the eldest of six children. Close to her age were her sister Alison and brother Joseph, then there was a longer age gap between Joseph and the twins, Ruby and Jake who were 16 and then the baby of the family, Daniel who was 13. Joseph had recently taken charge of the farm after her father’s retirement and lived in a small cottage next door with his wife, Sienna, and Alison lived in the nearby town of Taunton with her boyfriend, Nate. The three youngest siblings obviously still lived at home. A cameraman and assistant followed her as she made her way to the front door.

“So, Charlotte, tell us what’s going on, what you’re thinking.” The assistant said.

“OK.” Charlotte replied, taking a deep breath and facing the camera.

“So, we’re at my parents’ house, about to tell them about my upcoming marriage to Sidney. My brothers and sisters will be here too. I’m bricking it to be honest. I’m really close to my family and I think they’re going to be pretty shocked about me marrying a stranger. Hoping they’ll understand, but we’ll see.” She said, taking another deep breath. “Right, here goes nothing.”

Charlotte knocked on the door and after waiting for a few seconds, her sister Alison opened it.

“Lottie!” Alison said, giving her a hug and then nervously looking to the cameras.

“Just pretend we’re not here darling.” The cameraman said from behind the lens.

Alison led Charlotte and the two person film crew into their home as the cameraman switched off the camera.

“We’re going to need a place where all of you can sit together and talk.” The assistant said.

“The lounge is probably best.” Alison suggested and led the cameraman there.

Once all the Heywood family were assembled, introductions made and instructions given, Charlotte had to then deliver the news.

“So… the reason I’ve gathered you all here today is because I’ve got some news.” She said. Her family all looked at her expectantly and her hands were starting to get clammy. “I’m getting married.”

At first, their reaction was expected. Eyebrows raised, eyes wides, gasps of surprise.

“To who?” Alison said.

“His name is Sidney.”

“Sidney… have we met him before?” Mrs Heywood said.

“No… and that’s the thing… neither have I.” Charlotte said, now biting her lip with anxiety.

Confusion then filled her family’s faces. “What do you mean?” Her father asked.

“I’m marrying a stranger.”

“A stranger?”

“Yes. It’s an arranged marriage.”

“Aren’t family members supposed to have a say in an arranged marriage?” Her father said, clearly not amused.

“Well, in some cultures, but not in this instance. I’ve undergone a number of tests and assessments about my personality traits, life goals and so on over the past few months which have been analysed by experts to see if they can find the perfect match for me, and they have… and it’s Sidney.” Charlotte said, her anxiety levels now increasing as she saw the unimpressed look in her father’s face.

“So this is what the TV reality show is about. You agreeing to marry a stranger?” Her father said.

“Yes.”

“Do you know anything about him?”

“No. Nothing except his name.” Charlotte admitted. “… and… well, the wedding is in six weeks.”

“Six weeks?” Mrs Heywood said. “How on earth can we plan a wedding in six weeks?”

“It’s OK Mum, all the important stuff is taken care of by the show. We only need to sort out the dress and bouquets.” Charlotte said.

Her Mum started to tear up. “So you mean, we do nothing?” She said and Charlotte went over to her and held her hand, knowing that she would have wanted to help plan the big day. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but we can still buy the wedding dress together, sort out the flowers… have a hen party.”

“Where will the wedding be?” Alison asked.

“It’s at a five star hotel in Bath. I’ve got the brochure with me, we can have a look at it later… and obviously, I want you and Ruby to be bridesmaids.” Charlotte said, braving a look to her father who continued to look at her angrily and she could feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She hated disappointing him, but now she had started this journey, she wanted to see it through.

Silence descended for a moment. “Are you really going to do this Lottie?” Alison asked.

Charlotte looked her sister in the eye. “Yes.” She replied.

“Then you have my support.” Said Alison.

Charlotte looked at her with appreciation and sense of relief that at least one person in her family was on her side and then glanced at the faces of the other members of her family. Her mother turned to her and nodded a little sadly. Charlotte then braved a look in her father’s direction, but when their eyes met, her father stood up quickly and left the room.

Charlotte’s eyes followed him and as the tears now started to fall and a lump grew in her throat. Her mother took her hand in hers. “He’ll come round, Lottie. He’s just in shock that’s all.” Charlotte tried to get it together, but the tears were coming thick and fast now.

“Weddings eh? Our little Lottie getting married.” Mrs Heywood said, tears falling down her face too.

“God, what are we like?” Charlotte said, wiping away the tears.

“Everyone cries at weddings.” Alison said.

“True.” Charlotte agreed.

“Let’s stop there.” The assistant said as the camera stopped filming and the family were brought back to the reality that the whole exchange had been captured on camera. “Thanks everyone, I think we’ve got what we need for now. But we do need to book a date when the dress shopping will be so we can film that.”

“OK, let me get the family calendar.” Mrs Heywood said as she went into the kitchen to grab it. A date was selected and then the film crew left as the Heywood family had their Sunday lunch together.


	5. The Wedding Part 1

The following six weeks seemed to fly by as Charlotte navigated the demands of her job around wedding preparations. At least the show had put most things in place, but the guests still needed to be invited… and having to explain what was going on to Great Aunt May along with the rest of her family and friends was rather draining for she kept having to justify what she was doing. Many of her friends and family thought she was insane for not only marrying a stranger, but having him chosen by others and not to mention the fact it was all going to broadcast on television. To make matters worse, Charlotte had had an almighty row with her Dad following her announcement and he was still barely talking to her. Although the wedding dress shopping was good fun, and so was the hen party, it was slightly tinged with sadness that her Dad was disappointed in her. Charlotte wasn’t even sure if he would turn up to the wedding at this rate. But she wasn’t going to let her Dad cause her to doubt her decision. She had made up her mind and she was going to go through with this, with or without his approval.

It wasn’t until the day before that Charlotte and her Dad got the opportunity to talk again, or rather, her mother intervened and sent her into his study. Tentatively Charlotte knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Said the voice of her father.

Charlotte took a deep breath and opened the door. Her father looked up to her from his newspaper and she immediately saw his look change. “Hi Dad.” She said quietly.

Mr Heywood sighed heavily. “Hi Lottie.” He replied.

Charlotte sauntered up to his desk. “I’ve come to clear the air.” She admitted.

“Are you still going through with the wedding tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Then I don’t think we have anything to talk about.” He said, putting his head down and inspecting his paper again.

“Dad, I know that this isn’t what you had envisaged for me, but this is my choice. You’ve always taught me to be independent, to think for myself, to make my own decisions. Well this is my decision and you may not agree with it, but it would mean a lot if you would at least try to respect it. I don’t want to get married tomorrow without you there, but if I have to I will.” Charlotte said, tears now pricking her eyes.

Charlotte’s Dad was silent for a moment, but then lifted his eyes to hers. “You’ve always been so stubborn Lottie, even as a two year old you would never back down.”

“I wonder who I got that from?” Charlotte said. “I don’t want us to fight. I just want my Dad to come to my wedding, to walk me down the aisle and for me to have that daddy/daughter dance. I know you would have wanted to meet Sidney first and to have him ask for my hand and I’m sorry that hasn’t happened. But… but I’d be devastated if you didn’t come.” She said, a couple of tears now trailing down her face.

Mr Heywood’s countenance changed and he got up out of his seat and drew his daughter into his arms. “Of course I’ll come Lottie. I’m not going to miss my eldest daughter’s wedding.”

“I don’t want you to be disappointed in me.” Charlotte said, more tears falling.

“I’m not disappointed. I just don’t understand why you would do this. It’s just a TV show. This is marriage Lottie. It means something, it’s supposed to be sacred.”

Charlotte had tried to explain her reasoning to everyone countless times now, but the truth was, she wasn’t really sure how she ended up agreeing to do this. She drew back from her father. “I know this doesn’t make much sense, but… it just feels right. I trust the experts have found the right person for me. Even just saying Sidney’s name feels right. Arranged marriages work for lots of people around the world and I think it could work for me.”

“But this isn’t like other arranged marriages. Families have a say in those arranged marriages, yet you are trusting random people to make one of the most important decisions in your life for you! This is nothing like you Charlotte. You like to be in control!”

“Not everyone is as lucky as you and Mum. Sometimes love needs a helping hand. I’ve tried all the conventional routes of finding a life partner not to mention the fact I’ve used pretty much every dating app in existence and none of them worked out. I know it may seem like a foolish thing to do, but I trust the experts.” Said Charlotte.

“But whose to say what Sidney is actually like in reality? What if he is a brute? An abuser even! Lottie, you know how much you mean to me. I couldn’t bear it if you were unhappy.”

Charlotte smiled at her father. “I know you’re worried, but I’ve come all this way. It’s been… well it’s been quite the emotional journey and now I get to meet Sidney tomorrow and of course I’m nervous, but I’m excited because I really believe he could be the one.”

“But marriage is hard at the best of times Lottie, let alone with someone you know nothing about.”

“Dad, I’ve thought it all through and I want to give this a go. I’d really regret it I didn’t.

Her father sighed heavily. “Then I’m not going to be able to stop you, am I?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” Charlotte said, and they shared a smile. “So, you’ll be coming tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’ll be coming tomorrow.” Her father confirmed and they hugged again.

************

Sidney woke up in his hotel room on his wedding day. The feeling was really surreal and although he was nervous, he also couldn’t help but feel a sense of excitement about finally getting to meet his bride. After filming a quick video as prescribed by the show in which he had to describe how he was feeling (God he hated that bit), he got up, showered and then made his way down to breakfast. All his family joined him there, including Tom, Mary and the kids, Diana and Arthur and his now not so new boyfriend Rodney. Babington was also there with Esther and Charlie who had made it after all. Crowe was to arrive later with some of Sidney’s other friends. All of the wedding party seemed rather excited, but there were still a few hours before the wedding. Sidney needed to keep occupied to distract himself from the nerves he was feeling, so there were plans afoot for a round of golf (for the hotel had a nine hole golf course).

It turned out that the planned round of golf was actually a good way of passing the morning. Sidney played with Babington, Tom, Arthur and Rodney while the women and children went swimming in the hotel’s pool and then started to get ready. The film crew followed them around quite a bit, which Sidney was now getting accustomed to (whether he like it or not) for they would be a feature of his life for the next few weeks as he started married life with Charlotte.

When the round of golf came to an end, the wedding party retired to their rooms to get ready and in what seemed like no time at all, he was making his way down to the room in which the ceremony would take place, Babington went in without him at first for the purposes of the show, for it wanted to record Charlotte’s family’s reaction to him entering the room. Unbeknown to Sidney, his family and friends were already getting acquainted with Charlotte’s family and friends. Mrs Heywood was chatting merrily to Mary and Diana and Charlotte’s siblings were talking to Babington, Crowe and Esther – all of which was captured on camera.

Eventually the time came for him to enter the room and the guest were instructed to take their places so the camera could film the reactions of the Heywood family to Sidney’s entrance… and it went exactly as they wanted.

Sidney entered the room, a nervous smile on his face and there was an instant chatter amongst the Heywood family.

“Oh my God! He’s gorgeous.” Alison exclaimed rather loudly, which got her a frown from her boyfriend Nate, but her sister Ruby also agreed along with Mrs Heywood who was positively beaming.

Sidney walked up to the front and addressed the guests. “Hi everyone.” He said, clasping his hands together due to his nerves. “Thanks for coming. Now all we need is the bride… She’s definitely coming isn’t she?” He cheekily, gaining him a few chuckles as he looked over to the Heywood family.

“We hope so after all this effort!” Mrs Heywood exclaimed and then stood up to introduce herself to Sidney. “I’m Sylvia, Charlotte’s mum.” She said as they shook hands. “And I have to say, aren’t you a handsome fella?”

Sidney laughed a little awkwardly. “Thank you, but am I Charlotte’s type?”

“I’m sure you are!” Mrs Heywood replied. “Let me introduce you to the rest of the family.” She said, as one by one Sidney met Charlotte’s siblings. By the time he had met them all, the film crew came over to instruct him that his bride was ready.

Sidney went to stand at the front of the room next to Babington, his heart starting to beat faster. Was he really doing this? What had started out as a bit of a laugh had him ending up here, about to marry a woman he had never met before. He had been told that Charlotte was his perfect match, but he knew absolutely nothing about her. Perhaps it was shallow of him, but one of the biggest things he worried about was what she looked like. Would he be attracted to her? Because if there was no attraction then this whole thing was a waste of time because he wanted to be married in everyway, not just on paper.

The director stood up in front of everyone in the church with some last minute instructions and then before Sidney knew it, the cameras were rolling again, the door opened and his bride appeared clutching to her father’s arm. Whatever Sidney had been thinking before he saw Charlotte quickly emptied from his mind for he had never seen anything quite so beautiful. Sidney could not tear his eyes away from her as he gazed at her in awe and wonder. He took in her features: her eyes were dark brown and sparkling and her lips full and alluring and curved in a nervous, yet joyful smile which seemed to light up the room. She wore her dark brown hair down and wavy with small white flowers woven into it. Charlotte’s white wedding dress was simple yet elegant and clung to her curves in the most delightful way which made Sidney’s heart race in nervous anticipation. If he was worried about not being attracted to his wife, then he needn’t be for she was breath-taking.

Nervously Charlotte walked up to her bridegroom, her heart thumping in her chest with every step she got closer to him. God he was handsome! He was tall with dark hair which was slightly curly, dark brown eyes which were almost black and bewitching, fashionable stubble on his chin and a soft smile on his face as he looked back at her in a way which made her whole body tingle. He was looking very dapper in a blue tailored suit with matching waistcoat, white shirt and a silver tie, a white rose buttonhole pinned to the lapel of his jacket. Charlotte shared a smile with him. Yes, she was incredibly pleased with his appearance and she hoped by the way he was looking at her, that he was pleased too.

Charlotte and her father got to the front of the room where he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then stood back. Charlotte turned to Sidney.

“Hi.” He said shyly, still smiling at her.

His deep sexy voice made Charlotte shiver slightly. “Hi.” She replied, smiling too.

“Are you OK?” He asked, for she looked rather nervous and she was taking deep breaths to calm herself.

“I think so, although I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous in my life before!”

“Yeah… same! Still wanna do this?” Sidney asked, and he felt rather anxious about her answer.

“Yes. Do you?” Charlotte asked, suddenly feeling rather insecure.

“Yes.” Sidney said, causing Charlotte to smile back at him.

“Then, we might as well make a start then.” The Registrar said, smiling at them both.

The ceremony began and if there were any doubts between either of them as to whether this was a good idea or not, they quickly disappeared as the Registrar led them through the ceremony. For a moment they forgot the cameras, the spectacle, the fact that this was an arranged marriage and just fixed their eyes on one another taking in the significance of what was happening.

Sidney couldn’t stop staring into Charlotte’s big doe-like eyes. They had an air of innocence about them, yet they were drawing him in. When they were asked to hold hands and he took her hand in his, it was somewhat electrifying and seemed to stir something deep inside him such that now he had held Charlotte’s hand, he couldn’t seem to it let go. And when it came to saying his vows he was somewhat surprised by the fact he was able to say them confidently and sincerely and despite not having met Charlotte before Sidney felt rather emotional as he made his promises to her.

Charlotte couldn’t quite believe what was happening to her. When Sidney was saying his vows, his voice seemed to resonate through the core of her being like he was speaking directly to her heart. It was a really special, yet surreal moment to be standing in front of a man she didn’t know at all and having him pledge himself to her for the rest of her life. When it came to Charlotte’s turn to say her vows, she found herself getting choked up, not because she was in any way not wanting to go through with it, but because of all the emotions she had been through to get to this point. As she paused to compose herself, Sidney gently stroked her hands in reassurance and gave her the sweetest smile she had ever seen which encouraged her to keep going.

“Sidney and Charlotte, you have both made the declarations prescribed by law and have made a solemn and binding contract with each other in the presence of the witnesses here assembled. It therefore gives me the greatest honour and privilege to announce that you are now husband and wife together. You may kiss the bride.” The Registrar said.

Sidney and Charlotte both looked at each other with a mixture of nerves, excitement and joy. Still holding each other’s hands, Sidney leaned closer to Charlotte and she leaned towards him. Their lips touched lightly in a tender and soft kiss as their family and friends clapped and cheered behind them. Charlotte was sure there were fireworks going off in her stomach, but the moment was brought to an abrupt halt when the director yelled “… and cut. Sorry guys, the angle was not right on this camera, we’ll need to go again.”

“Again?” The Registrar said. “I can’t marry them again!”

“Just the pronouncement and the first kiss… albeit, the second kiss now, but the audience won’t know this. Is that OK Sidney? Charlotte?”

Sidney and Charlotte looked at each other and couldn’t help but smirk. Sidney shrugged. “It’s OK with me.” He said whilst looking at Charlotte, still holding her hands with his and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“Yes, me too.” Charlotte said, also just looking at Sidney.

“OK, great, let’s just get this camera into a better position and we’ll go again.” The director said. The Registrar looked a little exasperatedly at them but went along with it. “And… action.” Said the director when the camera was in the correct place.

“… It therefore gives me the greatest honour and privilege to announce husband and wife together. You may kiss the bride.” The Registrar repeated.

Sidney leaned into Charlotte again and kissed her for the second time, but this time much more assuredly, for now he had experienced the feeling of her lips on his, he was feeling a stronger sense of compatibility with her. Perhaps there was also a sense of relief that he was attracted to her… really attracted to her… which was a good thing now she was his wife.

Their family and friends cheered again. Sidney and Charlotte broke the kiss and giggled as they turned to face the congregation. Sidney took Charlotte’s hand in his again, intertwining his fingers with hers and they walked up the aisle positively beaming and out through the door. Rather than staying to greet their guests, they were led away to sign the register to make the union legal and then followed the film crew (who put champagne glasses in their hands) to somewhere for them to be alone (albeit, being filmed) to properly introduce themselves. They sat down on a sofa in the lobby of the hotel where a camera had been set up to capture their first interactions together.

“So… that happened.” Charlotte said, looking at the ring on her finger.

“Indeed.” Said Sidney, watching her closely and wondering what she was thinking. “Perhaps we should start from the beginning. I’m Sidney Parker.” He said, holding out his hand to her.

Charlotte smiled, switched her champagne glass to her other hand, took his hand and gave it a firm shake. “Charlotte Heywood.” She said. “Or… should that be Charlotte Parker?” She said, frowning, but with a glint in her eye.

“Or maybe I could take your name and be Sidney Heywood?” He said, smirking at her and still holding her hand despite the handshake having finished.

“No, you cannot be called Mr Heywood as that would just make me think of my father, and that would be wrong!” Charlotte said, making Sidney laugh.

“OK, what about double barrelled surnames then? Heywood-Parker or Parker-Heywood.” Sidney suggested.

Charlotte made a face. “Bit of a mouthful. Perhaps we should stick with our own names for now and make a decision once we’ve known each other a bit longer.”

“Very well.” Sidney said, reluctantly letting go of her hand. “Happy Wedding Day Charlotte.” He said and the way he said her name made her stomach somersault. They chinked glasses and each took a sip of champagne, still looking at the other as they did so despite the camera honed in on them.

“What do you do Sidney?”

“I’m on the management board of an insurance company.” Sidney said.

Charlotte’s eyes widened slightly. “That sounds rather impressive. How did you end up there?”

“It’s not that exciting really. I did a graduate scheme and then just made my way up the ranks.” He replied.

Charlotte nodded, thinking he was probably being modest, for he looked no older than mid thirties. “Where are you based?” She asked.

“In London. What about you?”

“I live in Willingden.” Charlotte said.

Sidney had never heard of the place. “Where’s that?”

“It’s a village not too far from here actually.”

 _So she lives out in the sticks._ Thought Sidney. “And what do you do in Willingden?”

“I’m a teacher.”

“Primary or secondary?”

“Primary.”

“And how did you end up doing that?” Sidney said, taking another swig of champagne.

“Well, it’s something I’ve wanted to do from a young age really. I’m the eldest of six kids who you’ve probably met by now, and I always found myself looking after or teaching my younger siblings so becoming a teacher… well it felt like second nature really.” Charlotte replied.

Sidney was processing what Charlotte was saying. If she was a teacher, then she probably had a caring nature and she was good with kids, which was a definitely a good thing, but the fact she lived in a rural village did worry him a little for he was a city boy.

Charlotte too was processing the information. She appeared to have been paired up with a city executive type so he was obviously intelligent and probably had a good work ethic which was positive, but he worked in London. And Charlotte had no desire at all to live in London for she was a country girl. She was trying to keep an open mind, however, and she couldn’t deny that she was very much attracted to him.

As much as they wanted a bit more time to get to know each other, they were neglecting their guests. Sidney suggested they go back and offered Charlotte his hand to help her up, but kept hold of it as he led her back to them. One by one their family and friends came to congratulate them. There were many introductions to be had and the greetings took quite a while. Charlotte’s father seemed particularly reluctant to walk away as he was giving Sidney the Spanish Inquisition. Sidney did not let go of Charlotte’s hand the whole time they were talking to their guests. After a reasonable amount of time, the wedding party were escorted to the garden for some photographs. The crew continued to film them as they mingled with their guests and the photographs were taken, but they worked much more discreetly this time and Sidney and Charlotte barely noticed they were there.

There was a little break between photographs and the wedding breakfast and so Sidney suggested to Charlotte that they have a walk in the garden away from everyone so they could have another moment alone together. They stopped to sit on a bench towards the far end of the garden which was a good distance from the hotel. A camera was filming them from afar, but could not detect their conversation.

Charlotte looked over to the camera, a little confused as to why they weren’t following them. “Why aren’t the cameras with us?”

Sidney smiled guiltily. “Because I wanted a moment alone with you without having to think about whether what we’re talking about will end up on TV.”

“And they agreed to that?”

“Yes.” Sidney said, wondering if he should tell Charlotte about the deal he made with them, but then deciding against it. “So… Are you having a nice day?” He asked, suddenly feeling pretty nervous.

“Yes, thank you.” Charlotte said. “Are you… having a nice day?” She stuttered.

“Yes, very much.” Sidney replied feeling frustrated with himself for being so awkward.

Silence descended between them for a moment, until Charlotte said. “Having to do the second take of the pronouncement threw me a bit. I sort of forgot that we were being filmed until that moment.” She said, struggling to come up with a topic of conversation because of how she was feeling. It was stupid really because the surely had lots of things to talk about.

“I know what you mean.” Sidney agreed. Another brief silence ensued. “Your family seem nice.” He said.

Charlotte smiled grateful at him for suggesting a topic she could speak a lot about. “I’m surprised you came out unscathed following my father’s attempts at interrogation.”

Sidney chuckled. “Yes, well, he obviously cares a lot about you.”

“He thinks I’m crazy for doing this. In fact, most of my family do. Was it the same with your family?” Charlotte asked.

“Actually… No. They were delighted as they’ve been wishing I’d settle down for ages. It didn’t seem to bother them much that it was an arranged marriage.” Sidney admitted.

Charlotte looked at Sidney with a pang of jealousy. She wished she’d had that support for the last six weeks had been difficult in trying to persuade them otherwise. She knew they were just looking out for her, but still, it would have been nice for them to be on her side.

“… not that I’ve not been trying to settle down, of course…” Sidney continued afraid that what he had said would be misinterpreted and annoyed at himself for talking in double negatives. “It’s just I’ve hadn’t found the right person to settle down with.” Sidney stammered, screwing his eyes up momentarily and inwardly cursing himself. He was such a fool!

Charlotte smiled at him. “It’s OK. I knew what you meant.” She replied, starting to feel herself getting rather lost in Sidney’s eyes, which now she was closer to him, seemed to have flecks of gold in them. He was so good-looking and she couldn’t really understand why he had agreed to do this. “Can I ask you something?” Charlotte said, frowning at him slightly.

“Of course.” Sidney said, thinking the little frown that had appeared between her eyebrows was rather endearing.

“Why does a guy like you apply to take part in a show like this?”

“A guy like me?” Sidney said, smirking at her.

“Yes. I mean… Christ! You are a city executive and given you can’t be older than 35 that is an incredible achievement and to top it all off you look like you’ve just stepped out of a Hugo Boss catalogue!”

Sidney chuckled. “Well, you are right, I am only 33, but I’ve not been in a Hugo Boss catalogue, although you may have seen me on some posters in Zara over a decade ago.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “You were a model?”

“Only to make some money while I was at university.” He clarified.

“Shit! Who are you?” Charlotte said, shaking her head incredulously making Sidney laugh more.

“I guess you will find out soon enough! Besides, why can’t a Zara model come on a show like this?”

“Well… because I bet you can take your pick of women who are ten times hotter, smarter and more eligible than me.” Charlotte said, suddenly feeling rather insecure.

“But I don’t want those women. I came on this show to meet… to meet someone who… I dunno.” Sidney said, his walls coming up again.

Charlotte looked at him confused. “Someone who what?”

Sidney sighed in defeat and looked at her rather intensely. “Look, you might as well know now that I’m not good at letting people in. Being vulnerable with someone terrifies me. I guess I’m looking for that person who I can be myself with, my truest self. And Susan thinks that person could be you.” He said.

“That seems like a lot of pressure when we’ve only just met.” Charlotte said nervously the butterflies in her stomach going berserk.

“Yes. I suppose it is. Sorry, I shouldn’t of told you.” He said, looking down to his feet. Charlotte reached for his hand and after a couple of seconds, he put his other hand on top of hers.

“It’s OK, it’s what I signed up for! And isn’t this why we’re both here anyway: In the hope that we’ll meet that one person who we’re compatible with? Who wants to be with us for who we are, not who they want us to be?” Charlotte said.

Her words made Sidney smile. He looked back up to her. “Yes. I suppose you’re right.” He said, his eyes taking her features in again – he really could get lost in her eyes. “You’re really beautiful, you know that?” He commented, his eyes boring into hers making her swoon.

Charlotte blushed at his words. “Thank you.” She said shyly, averting her eyes from his as it was making her giddy. Sidney was very much enjoying the effect his compliment had on Charlotte for she had gone a delightful shade of pink. “How long do you think we can get away with hiding out here?” Charlotte asked, looking around and noticing the long distance camera which was still trained in on them.

“Maybe a couple more minutes.” Sidney said as he stroked the top of her hand. She bravely looked back up at him. He was still looking at her rather intensely and it made her mouth go dry.

“OK.” She said quietly wondering if Sidney was thinking what she was thinking.

It was like everything was in slow motion. Sidney edged his face closer and then gently placed his lips on Charlotte’s in another tender kiss, which although enjoyable, made Charlotte crave more. She brought her hands up to Sidney’s face as his hands went to her waist and with only the slightest hesitation she started to deepen the kiss, running her tongue along his lips so that he would open his mouth to her. Eagerly he obliged and their tongues danced together as Charlotte pressed herself closer to him, her fingers trailing up his neck and into his hair, tugging it slightly and causing him to growl with pleasure and for Charlotte to suddenly remember herself. She was at her wedding… and it was being filmed. She broke the kiss and looked back at him contritely.

“Sorry.” She murmured. Sidney was a little confused by Charlotte’s reaction, until it dawned on him why she had said apologised for he could see the camera over her shoulder.

Sidney looked back at her, her lips pink and slightly swollen from the intensity of the kiss. “Charlotte, you don’t ever have to apologise for doing that.” He said, taking her hand in his again and bringing it to his lips to kiss it softly. “Come on, wife.” He said rather cheekily as he stood up and pulled her up with him. “Let’s go back to our guests.”

Charlotte smiled. “Whatever you say, husband.” She teased.


	6. The Wedding Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all your lovely comments. There will be one more part for the wedding after this...
> 
> Enjoy

Everyone clapped and cheered as Sidney and Charlotte walked into a grand dining room which had been beautifully decorated with bunting, flowers and balloons by the hotel staff. Both of them were smiling widely, still feeling rather flushed by the passionate kiss they had shared just moments before. Sidney helped Charlotte into her seat at the top table and then sat down next to her.

“Where did you two go off to?” Charlotte’s mum asked, for she was sat next to Sidney.

Both of them blushed. “We just had a moment alone to chat.” Charlotte replied, exchanging a brief look with Sidney.

“So what do you think of each other so far?” Tom asked, as he was sat next to Charlotte.

“Er…” Sidney said as they glanced at each other again, unsure what to say. Charlotte bit her lip slightly as if she were nervous about his response, but she needn’t be. He smiled at her softly. “So far, so good.”

Charlotte smiled back at him then turned to Tom. “Yes, all very promising so far.” She confirmed.

Tom then proceeded to ask Charlotte a number of questions about herself and Sidney tried to listen in as he was eager to learn more about her, but Mrs Heywood kept trying to engage him in conversation so he wasn’t able to hear. Tom and Charlotte continued to talk whilst the starters arrived meaning conversation again was thwarted, but Tom thankfully then excused himself to use the bathroom so it gave Sidney a chance to talk to Charlotte again before the mains arrived.

“You and my brother seem to have hit it off.” Sidney remarked.

“Yes, he’s been telling me all about Sanditon which I understand is your home town.”

“Ah, yes, you’ll find that once Tom is on that subject matter, it’s hard to get him to stop.”

Charlotte smiled. “Well… I found his enthusiasm for the place admirable. He certainly made me very intrigued to visit.” Charlotte said.

“Maybe I can take you one day?” Asked Sidney rather sheepishly.

Charlotte’s stomach flipped again. “That sounds like you’re asking me out on a date.” She commented.

Sidney chuckled. “Maybe I am? Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Charlotte regarded him closely. “Yes, I would.”

They shared a smile. “It’s settled then. I’ll take you to Sanditon one weekend after the honeymoon.” Said Sidney.

“That would be nice.” Charlotte replied as they continued to gaze at one another like love-struck teenagers and although they couldn’t see it, the cameraman in front of them was grinning at them.

“So, Charlotte what are you hobbies?” Sidney asked as he topped up their wine glasses.

“I love to read.”

“What do you like reading?”

“Lots of different things really. I’m a big fan of the classics, you know, Hardy, Dickens, the Bronte sisters, Jane Austen, but I also like historical books, philosophy, poetry.” Charlotte said, but then felt a little insecure. Perhaps that was a bit boring. “I’m also part of a running club. I spend my weekends doing park runs and half marathons.”

“What’s your PB?”

“2 hours 12 minutes and 47 seconds.” Charlotte said. “I’m not the fastest, but it keeps me fit. What about you? What do you do in your spare time?”

Sidney smiled. “Reading.”

Charlotte smiled back. “And what do you like reading?”

“I’m a big fan of John Grisham and Lee Child, but like you, I read anything really. Nearly every Saturday I go to a local charity shop and treat myself to a new book.”

“Charity shops are the best for books. They seem to have taken over libraries.”

“Well, I guess you don’t have to keep remembering to take them back and parting with £1 for a book is no hardship whether it’s good or bad.” Sidney said.

“True. And what else do you do on your weekends aside from reading?”

“Depends really. I go to the gym, visit the parks, go out with friends. Oh and in the summer season, I play cricket.” Sidney said. His last sentence made Charlotte smile. “What is it?” He asked.

“My Dad is a massive cricket fan.”

“Well, at least that is something I have to commend myself to him.” Sidney responded.

“Indeed.” Charlotte replied. “What team do you play for?”

“Well, I actually go home to Sanditon to play.”

“Do all your family live in Sanditon?”

“My brother Tom and sister Diana do. My younger brother Arthur and I live in London together, not that I ever see him – which will be a good thing when we come to live together… that is, if you’re happy to move in with me in London for those six weeks…” Sidney said, now feeling a little nervous again.

“Yes, that makes sense seeing as it’s the summer holidays and I don’t have to work.” Charlotte replied, although she was a bit apprehensive about living in the big city. “Although you’ll have to show me how to navigate the tube – it’s always been rather a mystery to me.”

Sidney felt rather delighted that Charlotte wanted to move into his house, even if just for the six weeks they were going to be filmed. “Of course.” He replied.

“But why don’t you see Arthur very much even though you live with him?”

Sidney looked over to his brother who was giggling on a table with a mixed group of people. “Because of his new boyfriend, Rodney.”

“Ah I see.” Charlotte said smiling. “So there’s the four of you then?”

“Yes”

“And… if you don’t mind me asking… I noticed that your parents aren’t here?”

“Yes, they have both passed away. My Dad ten years ago, my Mum seven years ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, it sucks that they can’t be here… although I’m not sure what they would have thought about an arranged marriage.” Sidney said. “And you’re one of six? That must have been a crazy childhood.”

“Well, it was just the three of us for a while until the twins came, and then Daniel. Life was always busy though as I grew up on a farm.”

“Your family are farmers?”

“Yes. I am a country bumpkin through and through I’m afraid.” Charlotte said, feeling a little nervous about that admission.

At that moment the mains arrived and temporarily paused the conversation and Tom arrived back from his bathroom break. Sidney was not about to let his brother divert Charlotte’s attention away from him again though, so he promptly restarted the conversation.

“Have you ever lived anywhere other than Willingden?” Asked Sidney between mouthfuls of food.

“I went to Oxford University for three years.”

Sidney’s eyes widened. “You went to Oxford?”

Charlotte smiled at his surprise. “First class honours degree in English Literature.”

“Impressive! And yet you decided to teach back home?”

Charlotte shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to teach and there happened to be a job at the village school. I guess it was just… familiar and comfortable so I took it.”

“Do you still live with your parents?” Asked Sidney.

“No, I share a flat with my friend Clara who also works at the school. She’s sat over at that table over there. Actually, it was her idea that I should apply for the show.” Said Charlotte. “Where did you go to university?”

Sidney smirked. “Cambridge.”

Charlotte laughed. “Well, I guess that now it’s been a few years since we graduated, we don’t need to be enemies… except perhaps when the boat race is on! What did you study?”

“Economics, but I only got a 2.1.”

“Well, your inferior degree result does not appear to have hampered your employability.” Charlotte said, smirking. “Aren’t you the youngest ever COO of a leading insurance company.”

Sidney smirked back. “Who told you that?”

“Tom. You appear to be rather modest in how you sell yourself.”

Sidney shrugged. “I suppose I think I have to be around new people, for once they know about what I do, they tend to act differently.”

“I guess everyone is a little guilty for judging someone by what they do. And to be fair, it is a little intimidating.”

“Why is it intimidating?” Sidney said, his eyes narrowing playfully as he took a sip of his wine.

“Well… the money, the power, the status… Most things people want but do not have.” Said Charlotte.

“Are those things that you want?”

Charlotte grinned cheekily at him. “What would you think if I said yes?” She said playfully as she took a bite of bread.

Her playfulness made Sidney’s heart start to race faster. “Well… I suppose I’d wonder if that’s all you married me for.” He replied flirtatiously.

“Ah, but you forget that I didn’t know anything about you before I married you. You could have been anybody, rich or poor.”

Sidney was a little bemused when he heard this. “You didn’t specify anything in your dealbreakers?”

“Not in relation to wealth or occupation, no.”

Sidney was intrigued. He leaned closer to her so those around them couldn’t hear what they were saying (especially the cameras). “Then… if not those things, what is it that you want, Charlotte?” Sidney almost whispered. His question and his close proximity to her sent shock waves through Charlotte’s body.

Charlotte tried to compose herself. “Right now, I just want to enjoy my wedding day.” She replied.

Sidney chuckled “And after that?”

Charlotte thought for a moment. “A home. A family. A partner to do life with. Maybe that’s a bit boring?” She said, avoiding his eyes.

Sidney watched Charlotte for a moment for she was clearly being sincere in her answer, although perhaps she was a little insecure about how he would feel about it. “I don’t think it’s boring.” He said, and Charlotte braved a look back at him.

“You don’t?” She asked, unsure.

“No. Not when… not when it’s what I want too.” Sidney admitted.

Charlotte was sure her heart had stopped beating, but somehow she managed to get it together. “Then I suppose that means our life goals match quite well then? Even if perhaps our current lifestyles are quite different.”

“You mean because I live in the city and have an executive job and you are a primary school teacher who lives in the country?”

“Yes.” Charlotte admitted.

“Just because I have money, power and status, doesn’t mean I am defined by those things.”

“And what is it that you’re defined by? Who is the real Sidney Parker?” Charlotte asked.

“Honestly? I’m still figuring that one out.” Sidney admitted.

Charlotte looked at him curiously. “Then maybe we can find out together?” She said.

“I like that thought.” Sidney said, looking at her softly and Charlotte thought for the first time that perhaps the experts had got it right.

“Well, you two seem to be getting on rather well.” Charlotte’s Dad said having got out of his seat to come over to see them and interrupting their intimate conversation.

Charlotte blushed a little. “We are, thank you, Dad.” She said. “Is everything OK?”

“Oh yes fine. The food is delicious and I had a good chat with you sister-in-law, Sidney.” He replied. “I was just wondering if I could take your husband away for a quick chat before the desserts come out?”

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. “You’ve already had once chance at interrogation, whose to say Sidney wants put himself through that again?”

“I am not going to interrogate him. We are just going to have a chat.”

Charlotte looked at Sidney and saw that he did not seem particularly worried. He smiled at her and stood up, placing a hand on her back as if to reassure her that he will be OK, but she couldn’t help but watch them as they left the room. She wasn’t sure if she was more anxious about what her Dad thought about Sidney or what Sidney thought about her Dad! At least they could just revert to talking about cricket if it all went wrong…

Although he didn’t show it, Sidney was rather nervous about Charlotte’s Dad’s request to talk to him alone. He led him to the hotel lobby which was largely deserted. The cameras had followed them, but Charlotte’s Dad turned to them and said. “No cameras please.”

The tone of his voice was enough to silence a whole room, and from this Sidney knew he meant business. Still, Sidney knew how to command a room too, but perhaps this would be his toughest chance yet for he strongly suspected he needed to reassure Charlotte’s Dad that he was here because he genuinely wanted to be.

The camera crew left and Mr Heywood then went to address Sidney.

“Sidney… I can’t say that I’m thrilled about my daughter marrying you when she doesn’t even know you, but you’ve done it now and I know I’ve got to deal with it. So, now you are Lottie’s husband, there’s some things I need to say to you.”

“OK…” Sidney said, wondering what was coming next.

“If you ever have a daughter of your own, you will understand the need to protect her at all costs. Whilst Charlotte has always been stubborn and independent, I will always feel protective of her. She asked me to respect her choice in marrying you today, but that doesn’t mean I like it. You may well be a decent man, but I don’t know that as I haven’t had the chance to get to know you before today. It takes a lot for a father to give away his daughter to any man, let alone a stranger. So I want you to be honest with me. Are you doing this just to be on TV?”

Sidney didn’t expect this question so it caught him a little unawares. “No, I am not and actually I nearly didn’t agree to the marriage because of the fact it would be broadcast on TV.” Sidney answered. Charlotte’s father looked really confused by his response, so he clarified. “Mr Heywood, I know this seems really strange, but I’m genuinely not here because of the show and just to be clear, I have been offered no renumeration to be on here either.”

“Then why do it then? I mean, you’re a good-looking chap and you have a high flying job. Why would you need to have an arranged marriage at all?” Charlotte’s father asked.

“I’m not ignorant of the fact that my looks and personal wealth attract women, but they haven’t helped me find the woman for me. I want to find that one person I want to spend the rest of my life with and the show offered a means of doing that which intrigued me. Yes, I have had my reservations about this process, but I took a leap of faith and it’s landed me here, married to your daughter. It’s true that Charlotte doesn’t know me or I her, but I want to get to know her, because she seems like a beautiful person, inside and out. It’s going to take a while for everyone to get used this, I know, but I want you to know that our marriage means something to me.” Sidney said rather earnestly.

“That may be so, but it is going to take me a while to trust you. My daughter may be tough, but I have also seen her heartbroken before. I don’t want to see that happen to her again.”

Sidney took a moment to take this in for the fact Charlotte had been heartbroken before seemed like important information and may explain her father’s protectiveness. “I know what it is to be heartbroken, Mr Heywood. It would never be my intention to deliberately hurt Charlotte.”

“Perhaps not. But you may nonetheless if this doesn’t work out.”

“I can’t predict what’s going to happen, but when I made those promises to Charlotte earlier today, I meant them and I intend to do my best in trying to keep them. I’m going to give our marriage a chance. I hope you do too.”

Mr Heywood continued to look at Sidney to suss him out. He sighed heavily and then offered his hand to Sidney who took it. “Very well. But know, that I am trusting you to look after Charlotte.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Good. But if you hurt her, I’m not going to be responsible for my actions.” He added, now tightening his grip on Sidney’s hand.

“Understood.” Sidney replied.

They broke the handshake.

“Right, best go back for dessert, then speeches.” Mr Heywood said, as he started to walk back towards the dining room.

 _Oh Shit!_ Thought Sidney. He had prepared half of his speech, but as he hadn’t met Charlotte he had planned to write the rest when he got the opportunity on the day. However, he had been having such a good time with Charlotte that he had forgotten he had intended to do this. He would have to just wing it instead!

Charlotte was getting increasingly more anxious as the minutes passed since Sidney and her father had left the room, and more so when the cameraman came back into the dining room without them. However, it gave others the opportunity to talk to her as they waited for dessert. Alison appeared before her seeming rather giddy with happiness, or perhaps it was all the wine and champagne.

“Oh my God Lottie! You’re married to a fitty!” She said.

Charlotte laughed. “Ali, you really shouldn’t be talking about my husband like that!”

“No, you’re right, but seriously – how lucky are you? You two look so happy, you don’t seem to be able to take your eyes off each other.”

Charlotte blushed. “Yes, well he’s really nice… and I’m very attracted to him.”

“Bodes well for tonight then.” Ali said, winking at her.

“Ali!” Charlotte said, going a deeper shade of pink.

“What? It’s your wedding night!”

“Yes, but this is no ordinary wedding. We’ve only just met. I don’t have any expectations for later.”

“Yeah… but I bet he does.” Ali said.

Charlotte’s heart started beating a little faster. “You think so?”

“Oh yes, I can see by the way he looks at you!”

Charlotte suddenly felt a bundle of nerves. “I don’t know, Ali. He seems rather out of my league.”

Ali looked at Charlotte sternly. “Charlotte, listen to me. Sidney is not out of your league. You deserve the world, you know that? Don’t ever think that you are worth less than anyone else. You are beautiful, kind, loving and the best sister I could ever hope for. If anything, you are out of Sidney’s league!”

Charlotte smiled at her sister appreciatively. “Thanks Ali.”

“Now chin up, he’s coming back.” Ali said and Charlotte’s eyes followed hers to the door where her father and Sidney were walking back to their respective seats. The butterflies in Charlotte’s stomach started again and when her eyes met with Sidney’s she went rather lightheaded.

Sidney came to sit back down next to her as the desserts were served. “Is everything OK?” Charlotte asked him nervously.

Sidney took Charlotte’s hand reassuringly. “I think we’ve come to an understanding.”

Charlotte looked at him a little anxiously. “I’m sorry.” She said anxiously.

Sidney frowned at her. “You don’t need to apologise. It’s only natural that your father would have reservations about me. Hopefully I’ll be able to win him over.”

Charlotte smiled at him in response, feeling a little overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Sidney let go of her hand. “How’s the cheesecake?” He asked.

“It’s OK. Although I have a bit of food envy for your profiteroles look really good.” Said Charlotte.

Sidney chuckled. “I’ll swap you a profiterole for a spoonful of cheesecake?”

Charlotte grinned. “Deal!” She said as they swapped food. “I must say, this is a promising start for our marriage if you’re willing to share desserts.” She commented.

“You’ve got a sweet tooth then?”

“Oh yes! I have a bit of a problem when it comes to Ben & Jerry’s Cookie Dough ice cream. I can’t have any in the house or else I’ll each the whole pot in one sitting.” Charlotte admitted.

Sidney chuckled. “You can’t have as big a problem as my brother Arthur. He has a whole cupboard of snacks in our London home and somehow he always knows when I’ve raided it.”

“Well, if he’s not at home much, then surely he can’t complain anymore?” Charlotte remarked as she grinned cheekily back at him.

“My feelings exactly!” Sidney said.

There was a tinkling of metal on glass which brought their conversation to a halt and the whole room to attention as Babbers stood up to introduce the speeches. Charlotte’s father was up first, and sensing her apprehension, Sidney took Charlotte’s hand again and interlaced his fingers with hers.

Charlotte’s father stood up and cleared his throat. “Hello everyone. It is lovely to have you with us on this somewhat surreal, yet special day. If you’d had asked me six weeks ago if my daughter was going to agree to an arranged marriage and marry a stranger, I would have said not in a million years. Yet here we are, and even if it is a rather unconventional arrangement, I want to be the first to say, congratulations to the happy couple! Lottie, you look absolutely stunning, doesn’t she everyone? Sidney, you are one lucky guy, I tell you. But I also feel I ought to warn you about some of Lottie’s less endearing characteristics.” Charlotte looked to her Dad who had a twinkle in his eye and he winked at her. “Number one: Stubbornness. At the age of two, Lottie was so determined not to tidy up the Duplo that even after thirty minutes of trying to persuade her through many different means, even bribing her with chocolate, she still refused to do so and we had to give up. I am pleased to say that her cleanliness has improved since then, but the stubbornness still remains.

“Number two: Clumsiness: As a child Charlotte was always having accidents: concussions, cuts and bruises, broken wrists, ankles, fingers and toes. I lost count of the number of times we went to A&E! Whilst she appears a lot more balanced as a grown up, only a year ago she spent six weeks in a cast having broken her wrist when falling during a park run. Sidney, be on your guard and hide away sharp objects!

“And finally, number three: Loyalty: Actually, this is not so much an unfavourable characteristic, but one that makes Lottie a very suitable marriage partner. Sidney, I doubt you’ll meet someone who is as loyal as our Lottie. As her friends and family will testify, Lottie is fiercely protective of those she loves. She once gave a kid a black eye at school for picking on her younger sister. She is also a killer shot with a rifle – so no one threaten her friends!” He chuckled, somewhat proudly.

“Sidney. Take care of my girl, for she is a very special person.” Mr Heywood said as he looked at Sidney who nodded at him in acknowledgment. “A toast, to my beautiful daughter and her new husband. To Charlotte and Sidney.”

Everyone rose to their seats a toasted them and then sat down again. Charlotte mouthed a thank you to her Dad.

“Next up… the groom.” Babbers said as Sidney let go of Charlotte’s hands rose to his feet. He was used to doing presentations and the like, but never before had he given a speech at a wedding.

Sidney cleared his throat and then began. “Well first of all, I feel I ought to ask my new wife where she hides the rifle? I hope she isn’t planning on bringing it with her when we move in together!” Sidney said, which gained a few laughs. “Seriously though, I know this is a rather strange day, and I want to just spend a moment to thank everyone who has made today so special.” Sidney said as he started listing off the names of people to thank from the show, the hotel, family and friends.

“Finally, I have to thank Charlotte.” He said as he looked over to his bride. “Thank you for going through with this and for not leaving me standing at altar! Seriously though, both us put our faith in experts to come up with a perfect match, but at the end of the day it was our choice whether we went through with it or not. Charlotte, I know it took a great risk for you to say “I do” today and I want you to know that I won’t take that for granted. People say that your wedding day should be the happiest of your life… and even though I don’t yet know you very well yet, I do honestly feel that that is the case. I’m looking forward to getting to know you better over the coming weeks.” He said, beaming at her.

“So… I think it’s tradition for me to toast the bridesmaids and although you all look lovely, I hope you’ll forgive me because I’m going to break that tradition and toast my new wife instead. So everyone raise your glasses. To Charlotte.”

“Charlotte!” Everyone chanted back and then clapped as Sidney sat back down.

“Thank you.” Charlotte said smiling as she leant over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips which made a few people whistle and cheer. They broke apart giggling as Babbers stood up to deliver his best man’s speech.


	7. The Wedding Part 3

Charlotte was having such a good day. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled so much and her jaw was beginning to ache because of it! The fact that Sidney had also admitted that today was one of the happiest in his life made her heart soar. She was thrilled they were getting on so well and hoped that this was the start of something special.

After the speeches, there was a fair amount of time for guests to mingle before the evening entertainment. Many of them went to the bar while Sidney and Charlotte went off to have some photographs taken of just the two of them in the garden. It was a little awkward at first to be asked to stand in rather intimate positions, but the awkwardness was soon broken when Charlotte started teasing Sidney about his model poses and was delighted when he played along and showed her some which she in turn tried to copy. They were laughing so much that the photographer started to get a little impatient with them. After the photographs, Charlotte and Sidney walked back to the hotel arm in arm to find their guests.

“That was fun.” Charlotte said siling widely. “Although I don’t think we’re in the photographer’s good books after that.”

“No, maybe not, but I’m sure we got some good photographs.” Sidney said.

“Especially the ones with the brooding look. You do that really well, you know that?”

Sidney chuckled. “Well, that one I have rather perfected for I am known for my brooding.”

“You aren’t brooding today.” Charlotte commented.

“No. Today there has been no cause for brooding.” He said stopping and spinning Charlotte round to face to him as he put his other arm around her middle.

Charlotte smiled giddily at him. “And why’s that?”

“Hmm… I’m not sure. Maybe because it’s my wedding day?” He teased.

“It has been a pretty amazing day so far. It has somewhat surpassed my expectations.” Charlotte admitted.

“Me too.” Sidney said as he looked deeply into her eyes wanting desperately to kiss her, but there was a camera trailing them and he would rather not have them making out on TV. He took her hand and kissed it instead and then began to lead her back to the hotel and their guests.

“So… what are we going to dance to for our first dance?” Sidney asked Charlotte.

“I have an idea.” Charlotte said.

“Care to share?”

“No. I think it should be a surprise.” Charlotte said, grinning mischievously. Sidney looked at her suspiciously causing her to laugh again. “Not a fan of surprises Mr Parker?”

“Well… it depends what the surprise is and who is behind it.” He said. “So, no pressure, but this will be your first test as my wife!”

“That doesn’t sound fair! Perhaps we should both pick a song? One that we think most reflects the day we’ve had?”

“OK… although I’m pretty sure my choice will blow yours out of the water!”

Charlotte looked at him shrewdly. “You’re competitive aren’t you?

“Maybe a little.” He smirked.

“Fine. We’ll make this interesting then.”

“How?” He asked, very much enjoying the banter.

“We’ll get someone impartial to judge which choice is best.”

“Alright, but what will the prize be for the winner?”

Charlotte thought for a moment. “Glory, kudos, the upper hand?”

“All those seem good, but I’d rather have something more tangible.” Sidney responded.

“What do you suggest then?” Charlotte asked, her heart starting to beat faster as she anticipated his answer.

Sidney thought for a moment and then whispered in Charlotte’s ear: “A tub of Ben & Jerry’s?”

Charlotte withdrew from him, her eyes wide and sparkling. “Oh it is so on Parker!”

Sidney laughed. “Bring it on Heywood!” He said as he upped his pace towards the hotel, pulling her with him and they both practically skipped the rest of the way back, giggling all the way.

When the got back to their guests, they decided on the judge for the competition: Susan, for she knew both of them and was therefore the most likely to remain impartial. Word started to spread that Sidney and Charlotte had each chosen a song, and the guests were eager to see what it might be. The congregated by the dancefloor until finally, the DJ asked Sidney and Charlotte to take their places in front of their guests. Sidney took Charlotte’s hand in his and led her into the middle where they got into the classic first dance position with his hands on her waist, and her arms linked round his neck.

“Still feeling confident Heywood?” He asked her, his deep voice reverberating through her body.

“Pretty confident, yes.” Charlotte replied, smirking.

The DJ called out: “Good evening everyone. Our first song choice for this evening was picked by the bride… and here it is.”

As soon as the introduction to the start of the song started, most of the room started laughing and Sidney did too. He leant in to talk into her ear. “Call Me Maybe, Carly Rae Jepson. Good choice. Although not really a first dance type of song.”

“Well… this isn’t your typical wedding.” Charlotte replied.

Sidney smiled at her. “I don’t think this is the best way to dance to this song.” He said into her ear.

Charlotte looked at him intrigued as Sidney loosened his hold of her waist and Charlotte removed her arms from around his neck. He took her hands in his and then began twirling and leading her energetically round the room making her laugh until she was quite out of puff by the end of the song.

“I’m hope your song choice is a little less active.” Charlotte said as she tried to recover.

Sidney smirked. “You’ll see.” He said as he pulled her closer to him and put his hands on her waist again making trying to breathe even harder. Charlotte linked her arms around Sidney’s neck again and waited for the song to come on.

The DJ spoke again. “OK, now for the groom’s choice. Here we go.”

The music started and Charlotte smiled. “Jason Mraz, I’m Yours. I suppose this more of your typical first dance song.” She conceded.

“And it’s better for dancing like this.” Sidney said rather alluringly as he somehow drew her even closer to him so that their bodies were nearly full flush against each other. It was a good thing that Sidney was holding her so tightly, because Charlotte’s legs felt like they were turning to jelly.

“Yes, that too.” Charlotte said, rather breathlessly as they looked deep into each other’s eyes.

They swayed gently to the music and listened to the lyrics, each getting rather lost in the other. “Do you think this is our fate then? To be together?” Charlotte asked him, her bright brown eyes anxiously searching his.

Sidney leaned closer and whispered in her ear. “I’m beginning to.”

Charlotte felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as Sidney continued to look at her adoringly and even though they were so close, it didn’t feel close enough. Without really thinking where she was or who was watching she drew her face closer to Sidney’s and planted her lips on his. The kiss caused an eruption of whoops, cheers and whistles from their guests which made Charlotte try to pull back, but Sidney tightened his grip on her, reluctant to let her go and she yielded to him despite the spectacle it was making for she didn’t want his lips to depart from hers either. Whilst the kiss was lengthened, it wasn’t deepened, and eventually Sidney broke the kiss and smiled widely at her.

“So, I think that means I win.” He said cheekily making her smile too.

“You aren’t the judge.” Charlotte said.

“True.” Sidney replied. “Then we’ll see what Susan says.”

“Indeed.” Charlotte said, knowing full well that after what just happened, she had well and truly lost this game.

Once the song had ended, they went up to Susan who indeed confirmed that Sidney had one the contest and he proceeded to gloat and tease her about it for a bit. They spent the rest of the night enjoying themselves, dancing and chatting to their guests and Charlotte got the father-daughter dance with her Dad who seemed a little more at ease with the arrangement now he could see how happy his daughter was. Eventually, it was time to call it a night.

The cameras were trained on Sidney and Charlotte as they ran through the tunnel made by their guests which led to the bottom of the hotel’s grand staircase that would take them up to the honeymoon suite. Once they exited the tunnel, Charlotte hugged her Mum, Dad and siblings as Babbers gave Sidney the key to the room, giving him a wink as he did so and Sidney smirked back. Sidney then took Charlotte’s hand as he led her up the stairs and they waved goodbye to their guests and the cameras.

They walked in silence to the room, each of them nervous about what was about to happen next. When they got to the door, Sidney released Charlotte’s hand to unlock it and then entered the room.

“Oh wow!” Charlotte said, as Sidney switched the lights on. The room was tastefully decorated and lit up with soft lighting. An impressive four poster bed was at one end of the room. It had rose petals on it along with towels in the shapes of kissing swans. On the other side of the room was a sofa and coffee table on top of which was a basket full of chocolates and other goodies. Charlotte walked up to the bed and touched the sheets which were made of silk. Sidney watched her as she did so and found his mouth go dry. She glanced up and him, smiling shyly. He was desperate to know what she was thinking. Charlotte then walked pass the bed to the bathroom and switched the light on, gasping a little as she did so.

“What is it?” Sidney said, walking over to her.

She turned around smiling. “They have a jacuzzi bath!”

Sidney smiled too and then their eyes seemed to lock with each other for a moment as they took in the significance of everything that had happened today and what being in this room meant. Sidney knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t really sure if it was what Charlotte wanted and he didn’t want to put any pressure on her, so he decided to put the ball in her court. “So… so I can sleep on the sofa if you want, it looks pretty comfy.” Sidney offered.

Charlotte’s face fell a little and it made Sidney more hopeful. “Oh… well… it’s an enormous bed. I’d feel rather guilty if I had it all to myself.” Charlotte said, now avoiding his gaze.

“If you’re sure you don’t mind sharing?” Sidney stammered.

“No. Not at all… What side would you like?” She asked, still avoiding eye contact as she walked up to the bed.

“I’m easy.” He said, then realised what he said. “I… I mean I don’t mind, you choose.”

Charlotte ran her hand over the silk sheets again which made Sidney’s heart race even faster. “I’ll take this side then.” She said.

“OK.” He said, as she glanced up at him, but then quickly looked away again.

“Is it alright if I use the bathroom first?” Charlotte asked.

“Sure.” Sidney replied. Charlotte went to her suitcase to grab her wash kit and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Sidney let out a long breath when she had gone and sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands as he tried to calm his racing heart. It had been nearly twelve months since he’d been with a woman, but it was more than that making him nervous because he had absolutely no idea how to play this. Yes, Charlotte was his bride and in any normal situation tonight they would be consummating their marriage. But this wasn’t a normal situation because he had only met Charlotte a few hours before and he felt it would be presumptuous of him to assume she wanted this as much as him. In order to keep himself occupied while he waited for Charlotte, Sidney started inspecting the basket of goodies, but he didn’t need to wait for long as Charlotte emerged only a few minutes later. She was still in her wedding dress and looked a little embarrassed.

“Would you… would you be able to help me out of this dress?” She asked him.

Sidney swallowed uncomfortably as his mouth went dry again. He cleared his throat. “Sure.” He said, his voice hoarse as he walked over to her.

“It’s the buttons at the back.” Charlotte said as she turned her back to him and grabbed her hair to pull it out the way.

Sidney walked over and stood behind her, his hands surprisingly steady as he tentatively reached out to begin undoing the buttons. The back of the dress started half way down Charlotte’s back and now her hair was out the way, he saw the most delightful birthmark on the back of her neck and admired her perfectly sculpted shoulders. One by one he started to undo the buttons, perhaps more slowly than he needed to, but he wanted to take his time and enjoy this. Sidney couldn’t resist running a finger down Charlotte’s spine as he opened each button and more of Charlotte’s back was revealed, including the strap of her bra and he was beginning to feel giddy with desire. His touch on her skin was making Charlotte tremble and her reaction spurred him on. As the last button opened at the lowest part of her back revealing the top of her underwear, Sidney could take it no longer and he gently eased his hands into the gap the buttons had made and rested them on her naked waist as he leaned down and kissed the base of her neck.

Charlotte gasped as she felt Sidney’s hands and lips on her skin for the places where he touched her felt like they were burning. Instinctively she leant back into him as slowly he eased the dress off her hips so it landed in a heap on the floor. Now standing in just her white lace underwear, Sidney’s hands on her hips and his lips trailing kisses on her neck and shoulders an all-consuming need arose inside of her, a feeling she hadn’t felt for a long time and it seemed to take over her. She spun round to face him, brought her hands to his face and claimed his mouth with hers. Sidney was all too eager for more and wrapped his arms around her, his hands trailing up her back and into her hair as they deepened the kiss. Teeth nipping, tongues licking, lips sucking they explored each other’s mouths and it was the most sensual kiss Charlotte had ever had, but still it wasn’t enough. She wanted more… or did she? For as she thought it the doubts began to fill her head.

Charlotte pulled away from Sidney suddenly, each of them breathless from the passion with which they were kissing and the yearning pulsating through their bodies. Sidney’s hands were still laced in her hair and hers on his shoulders as they looked at each other through hooded eyes

“I… I’ve not done this before.” Charlotte said nervously. A confused look came on Sidney’s face. “I mean I’ve done this before, just not with someone I’ve only just met.” She stammered, looking to her feet, embarrassed.

Sidney gently moved his hand to Charlotte’s chin and lifted her face to his. Looking deep into her eyes, he asked. “Do you want me to stop?”

His deep tones made her whole body tremble. “I… I don’t know… Do you think this is a bad idea?” She whispered.

Sidney reached to brush some loose hair out of Charlotte’s face. “Charlotte, it’s our wedding night. Why would this be a bad idea?” He asked, his eyes searching hers.

“Because… because you don’t know me.” Charlotte said breathlessly.

Sidney bent closer to her and kissed her tenderly on her cheek and then along her jaw, causing her to grip his shirt tighter. As he got to her neck, he paused so that his lips were a mere centimetre from her pulse point. “Then let me get to know you. Every inch of you.” He growled, his words almost causing Charlotte’s legs to give way beneath her. Sidney paused, waiting for Charlotte’s permission to keep going, his shallow breaths tickling her neck as his lips lay poised to kiss her skin again.

“OK.” Charlotte whispered as Sidney’s lips closed on her neck, searing her skin and igniting a fire within her.


	8. Until You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a fluffy chapter... hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the lovely comments so far.

When Charlotte woke up the next morning, she found herself entangled in Sidney’s naked limbs. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling rather nervous to look upon her new husband after the antics of the night before. Sidney was sleeping peacefully, his face only a few inches away from hers, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around her, or was it her arms and legs around him, for she couldn’t really tell where she ended and he began! Although Charlotte was enjoying the closeness, she was in need of the bathroom, and therefore she tried to extract herself gently without waking him. However, as she attempted to do so, Sidney’s grip tightened on her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sidney said in his sexy morning voice, his eyes still closed.

Charlotte giggled. “I need to use the bathroom.” She replied.

Sidney groaned in response. “Fine. Come back quick.”

“OK.” She whispered and gave him a peck on the cheek, which made him smile, although his eyes were still closed.

Sidney released his hold of her and Charlotte slid out of the bed. She walked towards the bathroom door and glanced behind her to see Sidney’s eyes half open and fixed on her naked body. He grinned guiltily in response. She shook her head at him and smiled back. Closing the door behind her, she sat on the loo and took a moment to gaze at the ring on her finger. It still felt incredibly surreal to be married… and not just on paper. Charlotte was a little embarrassed about how easily she had given herself to Sidney last night, but once the fire had ignited, she was completely at his mercy. Even just thinking about what had happened was starting to make her feel rather hot and flustered. Still, she was pleased that there was attraction and chemistry between them and she hoped that as they got to know each other better that it would lead to something deeper… possibly even love? Her heart started racing at the thought.

Charlotte finished up in the bathroom and then as quietly as possible opened the door to sneak back out only to find Sidney propped up on one elbow staring at her again. Charlotte suddenly felt incredibly self conscious for she was completely naked and his eyes were drinking her in.

“Good morning, wife.” Sidney said, a smug smile on his face, making Charlotte blush and promptly rush back to the bed to hide under the covers. Sidney chuckled as she did so. “You know, I’ve already seen, touched and kissed every inch of you.” He said as he looked down on her and she pulled the covers up to her chin.

“Yes, I remember.” Charlotte said, still blushing.

“Then why hide your beautiful body away from me?” Asked Sidney seductively as he slowly started to pull the covers down and Charlotte’s body started tingling in anticipation.

“You think I’m beautiful?” She asked him as the bedsheets started to inch their way down over her curves.

“Do you really need to ask me that?” Sidney whispered as leaned down and kissed her passionately, causing Charlotte to lose herself to him once more.

***********

Sidney gazed at his new wife having just made love to her for a second time, his hands still laced in her hair, her big brown eyes drawing him in. He couldn’t help but lean over and kiss her again, tenderly this time and she hummed contently in response which made him feel all manner of things, some of which he couldn’t even explain. How was it possible that he felt this way when he had only met Charlotte yesterday? Was it conceivable that the experts had in fact found his perfect match? Someone he could actually be himself with? Because waking up with Charlotte in his arms was one of the best feelings in the world and he didn’t want it to end.

“So Day One of married life seems to have got off to a good start.” Charlotte said playfully and breaking Sidney out of his reverie.

“Very much so.” Sidney agreed. They continued to stare at one another in silence enjoying the moment of postcoital bliss until Sidney asked. “What do you want to do about breakfast? Hotel buffet or room service?”

“Well… the hotel buffet will probably have more choice, but it does mean we may bump into some family members.” Charlotte said.

“You don’t want to see your family?”

Charlotte blushed again. “I get the impression there may be a few questions about what happened last night and I’m not yet prepared to share that information, particularly not on camera.”

Sidney groaned. “Oh God, the cameras!”

Charlotte smiled. “You do remember that we are doing a TV show, don’t you?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“I still don’t get why you agreed to do this if you don’t want to be on TV.” Charlotte said. Sidney smiled brazenly and then promptly pulled Charlotte on top of him making her squeal.

“Well, if I hadn’t of done it, I wouldn’t have met you, would I?” He said, kissing her again.

“But you didn’t know you were going to meet me.” She replied slightly breathless.

“No. But my gamble seems to be paying off so far.”

“Is that so?” Charlotte said smirking at him as she repositioned herself to sit astride him as Sidney brought his hands to her thighs. As tempting as it was to resume the morning’s activities, Sidney needed sustenance.

“So are we heading down to breakfast or not?” Sidney said.

Charlotte laughed. “Hungry are we?”

“Yes. I need to regain my strength after all that exercise.” He admitted.

Charlotte leaned over him so that her face was right in front of his “Hmm… I’m not keen about leaving this room, so I vote room service and then I think we try out that jacuzzi bath.” She whispered.

Sidney raised his eyebrow at her. “That sounds like a good deal to me. I’ll see if there’s a menu.” He said, kissing her and then lifting her off him and placing her gently back on the bed. Now Sidney was out of the covers, it was Charlotte’s turn to admire his physique as he slipped on a pair of boxers. She propped herself up on the pillows, wrapping the bedsheets around her as she took her time to do so, thinking that she would quite happily spend all day in this room with Sidney if she could… but she had a contract to fulfil and she would have to give an interview to the cameras later this afternoon and the thought suddenly made her anxious.

“Sidney?” Charlotte called after him as he was rummaging through the hotel’s brochures and paperwork.

“Hmm?”

“What if we’re asked about what happened last night when we do the interviews for the show later?” She asked a little apprehensively.

Sidney turned to face her. “I don’t think they’d be so crude as to do that.”

“You don’t? I mean, I’ve already had to say a lot about myself and past relationships. God I’ve even cried on camera!”

Sidney looked at her a little concerned. “You have? Why?”

“Oh… I just had a particularly painful breakup once.” Charlotte said as the pain threatened to resurface again, but she swallowed it down. Sidney recalled his conversation with Charlotte’s father who had alluded to this. “I guess, I just want to check we’re on the same page… about how much we say… if the question comes up.”

He walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. Taking her hand he said. “I don’t think they’ll ask, but if they do, I’m not going to talk about what happened last night, because that is between me and you. I’ll talk about the wonderful day we had yesterday and how much I am enjoying your company and of course I’ll admit to being attracted to you, but nothing more.”

“OK.” She replied quietly and Sidney could tell that she was still feeling apprehensive.

“I guess there’s still a lot for us to learn about each other huh?” Sidney said.

“Yes. The good, the bad and the ugly.” Charlotte admitted.

Sidney looked at her intriguingly. “Well then, let’s order breakfast and we can talk about it. What do you fancy?” He said, passing her the menu.

She looked at him and smiled gratefully as she decided what to eat.

Half an hour later, Sidney and Charlotte were sat in the hotel’s robes on the sofa eating breakfast together.

“So you’re a black coffee kind of guy then?” Charlotte remarked.

“Yup. And you’re the milky frothy type?” Sidney smirked.

“Yes, I’m afraid to say I don’t like really strong coffee. But… I do like a continental breakfast.” Charlotte said, tucking in.

“Me too, although the pastries are far superior in France. There is a particularly good bakery in Paris which does the most incredible pain au chocolat.”

“And do you spend a lot of time in Paris?”

“I go there a couple of times a year for work as it’s where the parent company headquarters are.” Sidney replied.

“I’ve never been to Paris. The only place I’ve been to in France is La Rochelle when on holiday with my family. Isn’t Paris meant to be the City of Love?”

“Supposedly, but I’m only ever there for work. I’ve never taken a girl there. And there is never much time for sightseeing.”

“Do you travel anywhere else for work?”

“Most of my time is spent in London in our head office. I also visit our other offices around the UK every so often. And I go to an annual conference in Cologne in December.”

“That must be fun with all the Christmas markets?” Charlotte commented.

“It is actually. I usually buy all my Christmas presents from there. Have you travelled much?”

“No. I’ve only been abroad a handful of times on holiday. I was supposed to go travelling for a few months after Uni, but it all fell through.” Charlotte said, now avoiding Sidney’s gaze.

“Why? What happened?”

Charlotte put down her croissant and sighed heavily. “The person I was supposed to go travelling with was my boyfriend at the time. We broke up a few days before we were supposed to leave.”

“Was this the bad breakup?”

“Yeah. I was pretty much expecting him to propose while we were on our travels so it was complete shock, totally out of the blue. I didn’t fancy going to travelling on my own, so I cancelled the trip and stayed at home instead. Next thing I know he’s dating my best friend a month later.”

“Fuck!”

“Yeah, it was pretty brutal and they’re married now with a baby. Anyway, I had my PGCE lined up after the summer, so I launched myself into that to keep distracted, but it took me a long time to get over it. I got back into dating a couple of years later, but I never really hit it off with anyone. Then I tried online dating sites, but each date was pretty disastrous and I was craving something more meaningful. Then I was watching the show and it was asking for people to apply and I thought, why not give it go? And so here I am.” Charlotte said shyly looking over to Sidney, nervous about his reaction, but he was looking at her softly. “So what’s your sob story?” Charlotte asked, eager to move the conversation away from her.

Sidney gave her a half smile. “Why must there be a sob story?”

“Because you admitted to me that you find it hard to let someone in. There must be a reason for that?”

“I guess it stems from losing my parents, my mother in particular. I find it difficult to get close to people for fear of losing them. And I’ve had bad experiences where I’ve let my guard down so I find it hard to trust people.”

Charlotte looked at him curiously. “Did that happen in a relationship?”

“Yes. My last relationship was a complete disaster. It ended about 12 months ago. I let her in, was vulnerable with her, was ready to marry her, all the time oblivious to the fact she didn’t love me at all.”

“What happened?”

“I overhead talking to one of her girlfriends one day on the phone about how much of a joke she thought I was and how she was only with me for the money. It was pretty humiliating.”

“What a bitch!”

“Yeah, well, I’ve not been with a woman since because it put me off so much… well, until you.” Sidney admitted shyly.

Charlotte’s eyes widened in surprise. “You haven’t had sex for 12 months?”

Sidney laughed and blushed at the same time. “No. Sorry, did it show?”

Charlotte smiled. “Not at all! You had impressive… stamina. Besides, I haven’t had sex for a good couple of years anyway.” She admitted, blushing too.

Now it was Sidney’s turn to be surprised. “Why not?”

Charlotte shrugged. “Because there was no one I wanted to have sex with… until you.” She said, uttering the last two words softly and looking at him coyly.

Sidney smiled again. He reached over and cupped Charlotte’s face in his hands and gently brushed his lips against hers. The lightness of his touch made Charlotte whimper as she brought her hands up to his shoulders, grabbing the material of his robe to pull herself closer to him. She pressed her lips more firmly onto his, trying communicate the need within her through her lips, but to her dismay, Sidney broke the kiss.

“Are you still eating breakfast, or can we move this to the bathtub?” He asked, a twinkle in his eye because from the delightful sound she had just made, he thought he knew the answer.

“Bathtub, definitely.” Charlotte said hoarsely, making Sidney chuckle for he was enjoying the effect he seemed to have on her.

Sidney stood up and took her hand to help her off the sofa and then led her to the bathroom.


	9. 24 Hours

There was a knock on the door of the hotel room and Charlotte woke with a start. She had fallen asleep in Sidney’s nook and she felt him stir underneath her.

“Sidney? Charlotte?” Came voices from outside the room.

“Shit! What time is it?” Sidney said groggily as he reached over to grab his phone. “F***!”

“What?”

“It’s ten o’clock.”

“Oh crap!” Charlotte said as she slipped out of bed.

“Mr Parker?” Came the voice again.

“One minute.” Sidney replied as he hastily threw on a pair of boxers and a hotel robe. He headed for the door as Charlotte practically jumped into the bathroom naked, locking the door behind her making Sidney chuckle for they were so busted! He opened the door slightly and the camera crew came into view. Their eyes widened when they saw he was in a robe.

“Oh…”

“Sorry, we overslept.” Sidney said, which was partly true for their time in the jacuzzi bath had led them back to bed and then they had fallen asleep again.

“You do realise you were supposed to have checked out by now? Not to mention the fact we were meant to have done interviews with you both at 9.30am.”

“Like I said, we overslept.”

“Any reason why?” The crew member said smirking as she tried to look behind Sidney. He hoped the crew couldn’t see the half eaten breakfast, their wet towels and their wedding outfits strewn across the floor.

“No comment.” Sidney replied. “You’ll have to give us a few minutes to get ready.”

“Fine. We’ll wait in reception.” They said smirking between them.

Sidney nodded and then closed the door behind him. He smile widely and then walked to the bathroom door and knocked. “You can come out now.” He said. Hesitantly Charlotte opened the door, now wrapped in a towel, her hair still damp from their antics earlier. Sidney laughed and drew her into his arms. Kissing her on the forehead he said. “We need to get a move on I’m afraid.”

Charlotte sighed for being held in his arms felt rather heavenly. “Do you think they suspected anything?”

“Yes, but I tried to hide the evidence.” He said as they looked at the mess all around them, Charlotte giggled, and it was such a beautiful sound that Sidney found himself not wanting to let go of her, but they were on a schedule and needed to make their way to the airport.

It took a good half an hour to get dressed and pack away all their things. Charlotte couldn’t help but blush as she recovered her things from around the room as she recalled how each item had ended up there. She wondered if Sidney was feeling the same. Once they were all packed, Sidney came up to Charlotte and pulled her into his arms again because he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off her.

“So, wife, are you ready to go on honeymoon?” He said.

“I think so, husband.” She replied smiling. “Although I am feeling a bit sad to be leaving this room.”

“At least we got to enjoy the jacuzzi bath.” Sidney commented.

Charlotte smirked. “Yes, that was definitely one of many highlights.”

Sidney raised an eyebrow. “One of many?” He asked and Charlotte nodded coyly. “That bodes well for our honeymoon, then.” He said as he leant into kiss her tenderly. “Come on.” Sidney picked up Charlotte’s suitcase in one hand and his in the other.

“That’s very chivalrous of you! Are you trying to impress me?” Charlotte said as she made her way to the door to open it for him.

“Perhaps. Is it working?”

“Maybe…” Charlotte said, winking at him.

They went down in the lifts to the hotel lobby where the film crew were waiting along with members of their family who had obviously waited for them too so they could bid farewell.

“About time!” Alison said as she made her way over to Charlotte and gave her a hug. “So, looks like you had a fun night, especially as you didn’t even make it down for breakfast.” She said, making Charlotte go the colour of a beetroot. Charlotte quickly changed the subject and handed over her wedding dress for Alison to take back to Willingden with her.

Their family all hugged them, said what a wonderful wedding it was and wished them a happy honeymoon. Then Sidney and Charlotte were led off one at a time for interviews about the first few hours of married life.

**_Interviewer:_ ** _So you’ve been married for nearly 24 hours. What are you first impressions of Sidney?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _[Gushing] First impressions of Sidney, OK, well he’s very handsome, intelligent and charming. We seem to have a lot in common. Both academic, both like reading, our life goals are the same and we have a similar sense of humour. He’s been very… attentive, just little things like checking I’m OK and carrying my bags for me which has been nice. So yeah, I am very happy with the experts’ choice so far._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Are you attracted to him?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Yes of course – haven’t you met him? I don’t see how anyone couldn’t be, he’s incredibly handsome._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _You definitely seem quite smitten with each other._

**_Charlotte:_ ** _I am very smitten with him, if a little intimidated._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Why intimidated?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Well I suppose I never thought I would go for the city executive type as I’m a simple country girl. Sidney travels quite a bit and has a very demanding job, and I’m used to a… a slower paced sort of lifestyle. I don’t think that makes us incompatible, but I admit that the fact he is such a big wig does intimidate me. Yes, there is physical attraction and our personalities match, but I suppose we’ll have to work out how to blend our lifestyles if we are going to make this work._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _What about the wedding? Did you have a good day?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Oh my God, it was the perfect day! My jaw ached at the end of the day because I was smiling so much. I think once we had both got over our initial nerves, we started to relax more in each other’s company, probably the alcohol helped, but, you know, it was a lot of fun. Sidney is a good dancer which is also a bonus because I love to dance._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Yes the first dances - you seemed to be in your own world at that point._

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Well, Sidney’s choice was rather romantic so yes I admit I got lost in the moment._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _And there’s been quite a bit of physical affection between you, holding hands, kissing._

**_Charlotte:_ ** _[Blushing] Uh huh. Well like I said, I’m very attracted to him._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Tell us about the wedding night. Did you share a bed?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _No comment._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Come on Charlotte, we know you slept in so something must have happened. Give us something._

**_Charlotte:_ ** _[Smiling] No comment._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Fine. Keep your secrets. How are you feeling about the honeymoon?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _I’m excited! I haven’t been abroad for about three years so this will feel like a proper holiday. And I’m looking forward to getting to know Sidney better on a deeper level._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Do you think he’s your perfect match?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _[After a pause] Right now I think that is a distinct possibility._

****

**_Interviewer:_ ** _So Sidney, tell us what you think about Charlotte._

**_Sidney:_ ** _Charlotte is beautiful, obviously, funny and clever. She’s very open and honest which I admire. She’s just a really genuine person – you know, she doesn’t try to be anything but herself, even if she is a little insecure about it. I suppose that encourages me to be the same with her._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Wow, that’s a big development!_

**_Sidney:_ ** _[Chuckling] Yes, I know I’m not one for sharing, but, I dunno, there’s something about her that makes me want to share things. I’m not saying the 6ft wall has completely crumbled down, but at least the top few layers of bricks have been chipped away._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _This is quite something, Sidney. What things have you shared with her so far?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _Yeah, I’m not sharing that on TV I’m afraid._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _OK, that’s your prerogative. What were your overall impressions of the wedding?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _Honestly, it was such a wonderful day. I had a lot of fun. Charlotte is really fun to be around._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Did you get to speak much with her family?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _A bit._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Some of Charlotte’s family weren’t too keen on the arranged marriage were they?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _No, I think her father in particular will take some convincing, but you know, it’s a lot to get your head around. And Charlotte seems particularly close with her parents and siblings, so of course they are going to be worried about her marrying a stranger._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Do you think that’s going to cause any problems in your marriage?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _I dunno. I hope not._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _So, the wedding night. Care to give any details?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _[Smirking] No._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _[Sighing in frustration] OK, then how are you feeling about the honeymoon?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _I’m looking forward to it. I’m enjoying spending time with Charlotte and hope it will give us a chance to get to know each other better. Plus I have been in need of a holiday for quite a while so it will be good to have a break._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Finally, do you think the experts got it right? Is Charlotte your perfect match?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _[Slight pause] I think it looks promising._

Once the interviews were done, Sidney and Charlotte were put in a taxi to take them to Gatwick Airport (London) to catch a plane to Sardinia. A man and a camera went with them in the taxi to capture their conversations, so they had to be rather careful in what they talked about. Mainly they talked about the wedding, reflecting on the day they’d had and avoided talk about the night time and morning activities… They got to Gatwick and spent two hours in queues and walking around the whole airport, but it didn’t bother either of them for they were both excited about their honeymoon. More than that, they were enjoying each other’s company and there were lots of subtle touches, hand holding and lingering gazes into each other’s eyes along the way. Eventually they got to their departure gate and then boarded their plane for their four hour flight. As they were using a commercial airline, it was quite impossible to film on the flight, so Sidney and Charlotte were able to converse more freely.

“You know what, I’ve not been on an aeroplane for about three years!” Charlotte remarked.

“Not scared of flying are you Heywood?”

“Not… scared, just a little nervous.”

“You know the odds of crashing are one in eleven million.” Sidney said.

“Yes, that isn’t helping.” Charlotte said.

Sidney took her left hand, rubbed his finger over her wedding ring and then brought it to his lips. “I’ve got you Mrs Parker.” He said softly.

His words and touch gave Charlotte butterflies, and not because she was nervous about the flight. She smiled at him. “I didn’t think we’d decided on surnames yet?”

Sidney shrugged. “We haven’t. I just thought I’d try it out. It does kind of roll off the tongue, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I suppose it does.” She admitted. “God, how weird is it that this time yesterday, we were exchanging our vows?”

“And how do you think the first 24 hours has been?” Sidney asked her.

Charlotte thought for a moment. “Honestly? Rather a whirlwind, but in a good way.”

“No regrets?” He asked, a little anxious.

Charlotte shook her head resolutely. “No regrets.” She said and they smiled widely at each other. “So, what books have you bought with you to read on holiday?” Charlotte asked to distract herself from the fact they were about to take off.

“Can’t remember to be honest! Just something I picked up on my latest visit to the charity shop. How about you?”

“The Testaments by Margaret Atwood.”

Sidney raised his eyebrows. “Heavy reading for a holiday?”

“Well… I’ve also brought a couple of Freya North novels too if it gets too much.”

“Don’t think I’ve heard of her.” Sidney replied.

“Romance novels. Very easy reading. Good if you don’t want to think too much. I’m hoping we’ll get a decent amount of time for reading by the pool.”

“Hopefully, but who knows what they have planned!”

“Oh God! I forgot they have organised some activities for us. I hope they’re not to strenuous for I was hoping for a relaxing holiday.” Said Charlotte.

“Not too relaxing, I hope.” Sidney replied a twinkle in his eye which made Charlotte blush.

“You know, they asked me about the wedding night this morning.” Said Charlotte.

“Yeah, me too. What did you say?”

Charlotte smirked cheekily. “I told them it was best sex I’ve ever had.” She said. Sidney’s eyes widened and she giggled. “Only joking, I said, ‘no comment’.”

“Hey – you can’t take that comment back now, it will be bad for my ego.”

“No, we wouldn’t to bruise your ego now would we, Mr City Executive!”

“No, Country Girl, we wouldn’t.”

“So what did you say… about last night?” Charlotte said, biting her lip slightly nervous about his answer.

Sidney drew closer to her. “I didn’t say anything, but if it wasn’t going to go on TV I would have said it was the perfect way to end a perfect day.”

“Hmm…” Was the only response Charlotte could manage for his words had made everything cloudy. However, she was quickly brought out of her trance when the plane started moving. She gripped Sidney’s hand tighter and he chuckled.

“I’m glad I’m amusing you.” Said Charlotte.

“You’ll be fine once we’re in the air. Just think of it like a theme park ride.”

“OK.” She replied, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Sidney was right. Once the plane was in the air, Charlotte calmed down considerably. The newlyweds passed the time on the plane talking about childhood holidays and Sidney found himself sharing more about his parents and family. Conversation flowed easily and naturally and they were getting on really well. When they arrived at the airport, they had to then take an hour long coach ride to their hotel, Sidney let Charlotte sit by the window to look at the scenery as they passed which was rugged, remote and unspoiled. It was early evening by the time they finally arrived at their luxury five star all-inclusive hotel and they got there just in time for dinner.

The camera crew had arrived before Sidney and Charlotte, forming a small greeting party and other guests were rather bemused as they didn’t recognise Sidney and Charlotte, but presumed they must be celebrities! They were then filmed as they were shown to their room. Charlotte couldn’t help but squeal in delight when they entered the room because it had the most glorious view of the turquoise blue ocean. It was large, spacious and light and Charlotte knew she would enjoy spending the next 7 days here. The hotel staff ran through the hotel facilities; three pools, a spa, two restaurants, tennis courts and a private beach to name a few. Having never been on a five star package holiday before, Charlotte was feeling rather overwhelmed and intended to try everything the hotel had to offer! As it was dinner time, the crew and staff left Sidney and Charlotte to change and make their way to the buffet all you can eat restaurant.

As soon as they left, Charlotte turned to Sidney, her eyes wide with excitement. “Oh my God, this is incredible!” She said as she wandered round the room to check it all out. Sidney smiled at her enthusiasm for it was rather endearing. After inspecting the room, they ended up standing on the balcony looking out to sea. A gentle breeze was blowing Charlotte’s loose hair about her face. “I feel like I’m in a dream! A very good dream!” Charlotte said, her eyes big, bright and beautiful.

“It is beautiful here.” Sidney said looking at her as he said it for he did not think it would be half so beautiful if she were not here with him.

Charlotte turned to him slightly nervously. “I’m glad you’re here with me.” She said quietly.

Sidney pulled her into his arms and leant his forehead against hers. “Me too.” He replied as he sighed heavily, the emotional journey of the last 24+ hours suddenly taking its toll. They stood in each other’s embrace for a few minutes until Sidney drew back from Charlotte and said. “Shall we go get some dinner?”

“Sure.” Charlotte said. Sidney took Charlotte’s hand in his and led her out of the room and towards the restaurant.


	10. The Honeymoon Part 1

When Charlotte woke up the next day, it took her a while to remember where she was and why. When she finally did, the butterflies suddenly kicked in. She looked over to the man sound asleep next to her in bed and the memories of last night came flooding back to her. The first evening of their honeymoon had been really nice. Charlotte was sure they had sampled every dish from the “all you can eat” buffet, especially when it came to dessert… for the hotel had nearly every flavour of gelato you could think of and Charlotte honestly thought she was in heaven! The chocolate one was particularly good. It had been fun trying everything and sharing their thoughts about the food and the wine as they discovered that they were both foodies. Conversation seemed to flow naturally and they were both enjoying each other’s company. After they had eaten, Sidney and Charlotte had gone to the hotel bar for cocktails and sat on a balcony watching the sun set over the ocean. It was very romantic… at least for the most part, for Sidney seemed a little a bit on edge and Charlotte wasn’t sure why.

And it was this part of the evening that Charlotte found herself dwelling on this morning as she gazed at Sidney sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her, because if she was honest, Sidney’s obvious unease had caused her insecurities to rise to the surface. She started to wonder whether he was tired of her already. Would he still like her the more he got to know her? Or would he find her boring, just like her ex obviously had? That was the crux of it, and the real reason Charlotte had not had a successful relationship since: because she was scared that the next person to come along would soon discover that she was dull and boring and leave her to find something, or someone more exciting, breaking her heart in the process. The thoughts were making her feel agitated, and eager to clear her head, Charlotte decided to go for a run before breakfast. She got dressed as quietly as possible, wrote a quick note to Sidney and then sneaked out of the room.

Sidney did not hear the door when Charlotte left the room and stayed asleep a little while longer. When he eventually woke from his slumber, he automatically reached for Charlotte, only to find she was not there. Confused and with a edge of panic, he looked about him and then discovered the note on her pillow. He was reluctant at first to read it, wondering if Charlotte had changed her mind already. Nervously he opened the note, which was brief and to the point.

_Woke up early so decided to go for a run. Will be back in time for breakfast. xx_

Sidney breathed a sigh of relief and sunk back into the bed massaging his temples. He knew he had been a bit out of sorts last night and thought Charlotte had noticed. The truth was that he had found himself unable to relax in front of the cameras. It seemed different to their wedding day, where they were surrounded by other people so the cameras had not seemed so obvious. But now it was just the two of them, he found it really distracting when the cameras trained in on them while they were trying to have an intimate conversation. He needed to get over it, but it made him uncomfortable: even more so because the woman sitting in front of him was so utterly enchanting and it felt like the cameras were intruding on something special. Today, however, was a new day and he was determined not to let the cameras interfere. He would try and ignore them and just enjoy the time he was having with Charlotte… He pulled himself out of bed and hopped into the shower.

Charlotte’s solitary run had been exactly what she needed. She had made her way towards the private beach, eager to be near the sea, and then had run down the road along the coast taking in the breath-taking scenery as she went. She regularly went for a run before work in the mornings at home for it helped her prepare for the day. As Charlotte was running she began processing all that had happened in the last two days. Meeting Sidney, marrying Sidney, sleeping with Sidney… although she had signed up for it the speed at which everything was moving was somewhat overwhelming, but she couldn’t deny that she was enjoying the ride so far… And that’s what she needed to do: stop letting negative thoughts invade her mind and just live in the moment. Sidney was not Mark, at least she didn’t think so for they were so monumentally different in character. She was not going to let her past experiences ruin what could be the start of something special with Sidney. She would trust the experts… if Sidney was her perfect match, then surely he wouldn’t find her boring?

It was already quite warm out, and Charlotte therefore decided not to run too far. She returned after about 45 minutes and quietly opened the door of their suite, anxious not to wake Sidney if he was still sleeping… but he was not. The bed was empty, but she could hear the shower was on. Her heart beating faster, she wandered to the bathroom door which was slightly ajar and peaked in. Sidney was standing with his back to her, the water flowing down the muscular contours of his back and his derriere and in an instance she was flooded with a desire to be close to him. Feeling rather bold (perhaps also spurred on by the fact she was determined not to be boring), Charlotte took a deep breath and began to peal off her running clothes. Leaving them in a heap outside the bathroom door, she pushed it open.

Sidney heard the door and turned round to see Charlotte who had surprised him by being completely naked in front of him particularly given her shyness yesterday morning. His eyes took her in greedily, a part of him wondering whether she would decide to hide away from him like she had before.

The way Sidney looked at her made Charlotte feel heavy with longing… even if it also took all her effort to resist the urge to wrap her arms around herself protectively. “May I join you?” She asked a tremble in her voice, for the brazenness she had felt was slowly being swamped by her inherent timidity. All Sidney could manage was a nod in return for the sight of her had caused him to be at a loss for words. He reached out his hand to her and pulled her under the shower with him.

*************

“For a moment there I thought you’d changed your mind about all this.” Sidney said as he and Charlotte emerged from the shower wrapped in towels and he slung his arms around her waist. Whilst he said it playfully, it had actually been true.

“And what do you think now?” Charlotte asked grinning at him as she lightly stroked his bare chest.

“After what’s just happened, I think you have proven me very wrong on that account.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte reached up on tiptoe so her face was inches from his. “No regrets.” She whispered and then gave him a lingering kiss, before walking away from him to find some clothes.

“So why were you awake so early anyway?” Sidney asked as his eyes followed her across the room because he was still utterly spellbound by her.

Charlotte faltered slightly wondering how to reply. “Oh… I suppose it’s my natural body clock. I’m an early riser. I didn’t wake you did I?”

“Don’t think so. I’m a pretty heavy sleeper. Where did you go on your run?” He asked, now finding his own suitcase and rummaging round for some clothes.

“There’s a road along the coast. I just followed it for a couple of miles then turned back. Honestly, the scenery is just gorgeous and there was not a soul about. You can join me tomorrow if you like?” Charlotte asked, biting her lip slightly as for some reason she was nervous about his response.

“I’d like that.” Sidney replied softly which made Charlotte feel all warm inside so that time seemed to stand still for a moment.

Clearing her throat to snap herself out of her daydream, Charlotte asked. “So do you think breakfast is going to be as impressive as the buffet we had last night?”

“I hope so. I still can’t believe how much gelato you ate!” Sidney remarked.

“Now you know why I can’t have any in the house. It’s an addiction.”

“You still owe me that tub of Ben and Jerry’s by the way.”

“I haven’t forgotten… I guess you’ll have to wait to receive that when we’re back home as I can’t see there being any here given the gelato is so good.”

Sidney raised his eyebrows. “You mean to say that the Sardinian gelato is superior to Ben and Jerry’s?”

“No… I would never say anything so blasphemous!” Charlotte replied making Sidney chuckle.

Once dressed, Sidney and Charlotte made their way to breakfast which as predicted was an incredible spread of fruit, salads, cereals, pastries, cakes, cheeses, hams and some cooked items. This time Charlotte refrained from trying to eat everything, although she did wrap up some cakes to take away to eat later.

The TV crew met Sidney and Charlotte after breakfast in the hotel’s reception to tell them what the plan for the day was. They were to have some time exploring the hotel together (followed by a camera of course) and then an activity had been planned down at the beach. After lunch, they were allowed to do as they wished, albeit accompanied by the crew. Charlotte fully intended to be down by one of the pools reading a book!

They wandered round the hotel hand in hand as they got their bearings. The grounds were beautifully landscaped and the gardeners were hard at work trimming plants and digging up weeds. The outdoor pools all looked so inviting, the sun shining on the surface of the water making it sparkle. There were a few holiday makers already having a swim and others were laid on the loungers basking in the morning sun’s rays. They went to have a peak at the sports centre and the exquisite thalasso spa which had an array of treatments available, all of which sounded heavenly along with three different saltwater pools. They both agreed that they would spend a morning or afternoon there, if the show allowed it. Charlotte then led the way to the private beach as she’d already been that way this morning. When they got to the sand, she took off her flip flops to feel it between her toes and Sidney followed suit. Charlotte hadn’t been to the beach in about a year… she really did need this holiday and the setting for it was just idyllic!

“Come on, let’s go paddle.” Charlotte said as she started to pull Sidney towards the ocean making him chuckle. The cameras followed them as they approached. Tentatively Charlotte dipped her toes into the water which was surprisingly warm and it made her giggle. “I really cannot believe this place. I’ve never been anywhere like it!” Charlotte commented, her face lit up with excitement. “Is it similar to any of your holiday experiences?”

“I’ve been to a few places like this in Europe, but I’ve never been to Sardinia before.”

Charlotte bit the inside of her cheek. She wondered who he had been on holiday with, but didn’t want to ask him in front of the cameras in case it was with ex girlfriends. “Are you the sort of person who swims in the sea?”

Sidney smirked at her question. “Very much so, especially when it’s so warm. The sea in Sanditon is much colder.”

Charlotte was intrigued. “You swim in the sea at home?”

“In the summer months. Once you get used to the temperature it’s pretty invigorating. Perhaps you should try it when we go and visit?”

“Er… That doesn’t sound particularly enticing! I think I’m more of a warm water swimmer.”

“Hmm… I’m sure I can persuade you otherwise.” Sidney teased.

Charlotte smirked in response. “That sounds like another challenge, Mr City Executive.”

“Afraid of losing again Country Girl?”

“God! You really are competitive aren’t you?”

Sidney shrugged in response. “I suppose I have to be in my line of work.”

Charlotte studied him closely. She didn’t think that wasn’t the real reason why, but could sense that Sidney didn’t want to talk about it. She squeezed his hand, smiled at him softly and said. “We should think about going back to prepare for whatever is in store next.”

“OK.” Sidney replied. 

They walked back along the beach to the hotel to get ready.

*********

An hour later and Sidney and Charlotte were back at beach. In the sea in front of them was a speedboat and a dynamic duo walked up to them.

“Hello!” one of them said enthusiastically. “You are Sidney and Charlotte right?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Sidney confirmed.

“My name is Luca, and this is Aida. So today you are going parasailing.” The instructor said. Charlotte shot Sidney a nervous look for she was rather afraid of heights. “Have either of you done this before?” They both answered in the negative. “Then you are in for a treat, for the views from 500 ft in the air are quite something to behold!”

A wave of anxiety washed over Charlotte. “500 feet?” She repeated.

“Yes. We can go higher if you want?”

Sidney looked at Charlotte. She had gone rather pale. Given the anxiety she had experienced on the plane, he surmised that she must have a fear of heights. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I think 500 feet is sufficient for now.” He said.

“You will want to lose the dress, Charlotte. You just need your swimwear. You can change behind here.” Aida said, pointing towards some panels which would obscure them from view. Sidney was fine as he was dressed in a t-shirt a board shorts. “Once in your swimwear, we will get you in your life jackets then and out onto the boat. Conditions are perfect today! It’s going to be magic!”

Charlotte nodded at the instructors and glanced over to the speedboat again her eyes focussing on the parasailing equipment at the back. “Charlotte?” Sidney said.

She tried to shake herself out of it. “Yes. Sorry.” She replied as she made her way towards the changing area. With trembling fingers she took off the microphone and then her summer dress so she was left in her black bikini with white spots. She had no idea how to fix the microphone back on so called one of the assistants to help. They ended up having to give her a belt for it.

Sidney waited for Charlotte patiently. He could tell she was apprehensive about this activity and wondered how he could get her to relax and enjoy it. She emerged from the changing area still looking anxious, but also drop dead gorgeous in her bikini which accentuated her generous assets and the curve of her waist in a very appealing way. She walked over to him nervously.

“Are you OK?” He asked, instinctively reaching for her hands and forgetting the cameras for a moment.

Charlotte nodded and then shook her head and bit her lip. “I don’t think I can do this.” She said, getting a bit worked up.

“Hey.” Sidney said, drawing her closer to him as he moved one hand to her cheek. He looked at her earnestly. “I’m going to with you the whole time OK? We’ll do it together.”

Charlotte nodded and tried to take some deep breaths. “Sorry, I’m such a wuss.” She said, feeling rather embarrassed as she buried her head on his chest.

“You’re not a wuss. Everyone’s afraid of something.”

Charlotte lifted her head up to look at him. “What are you afraid of?”

“Snakes.” He replied with a smile and Charlotte smiled too.

“I don’t think there will be any snakes on the boat.” Charlotte remarked.

“You never know – have you not seen Snakes on a Plane? If they can get on a plane, they can get on a boat!”

“Why would you watch that movie if you’re afraid of snakes?”

“What can I say, I like to torture myself?” Sidney replied smirking, glad that Charlotte seemed to be starting to relax.

“Sidney? Charlotte? Ready?” Luca called.

He could feel Charlotte tense in his arms. “Come on, Mrs Parker. I’ve got you.” He whispered in her ear and then kissed her on the forehead before leading her by the hand to the boat.

They boarded the speedboat which took them further out to the ocean before stopping some distance away from the shore. Sidney and Charlotte were then hooked up in the harness along with a waterproof camera as they sat down at the back of the boat. They were attached to a winch which was ready to release them once the boat started again. Charlotte looked at it nervously and held onto Sidney’s hand tightly as she tried to steady her racing heart.

“OK – let’s go!” Aida said to Luca. The boat started off again. Once it had reached the optimum speed, Aida turned to face Sidney and Charlotte and said. “Right I’m releasing you… Now!”

Charlotte shrieked when the cable let them loose and they went flying into the air, their legs dangling down to the ocean below. Up and up they went, Charlotte unable to stop herself shrieking each time the winch lurched sending them even higher. Sidney never let go of her hand. “Oh f*** this is high!” Charlotte cursed, trying not to look directly down at her feet.

“You OK?” Sidney asked as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Charlotte took some deep breaths. “Yes… I think so.”

“You’re doing great.” He said, giving her hand a kiss. “Just look at those views.”

Charlotte let her gaze wander around her. Sidney was right. The views from 500 feet up were incredible, but she was struggling to fully appreciate it. “It would appreciate it more if it were not for the fact my feet are dangling mid air.” She said. “Sorry… I’m ruining the moment.”

Sidney chuckled. “Not at all.”

“And I’ve probably broken your hand in several places.” Charlotte said as she released her grip from his, but he would not let her hand go. She looked over to him, still feeling rather embarrassed.

“Hey, I told you I’ve got you. I don’t intend on letting you go.” He said softly and Charlotte smiled back at him, before the parachute launched up even higher causing Charlotte to scream again and grip Sidney’s hand.

“Sorry.” She said, but now they were so high that panic was starting kick in. Sidney could see that Charlotte was struggling. He needed to distract her and the fact that her fear and vulnerability was so exposed prompted him to say something.

“I had a crippling fear of water when I was a boy.” He blurted out.

“You did?”

“Yes. When I was three years old I was paddling in the sea with my brother Tom, he was nine at the time. Anyway, he pulled me out too deep and at that age I couldn’t swim. Once out of my depth, I started sinking. Tom didn’t notice at first, but my mother did. She rushed in the water to save me. I can still remember the feeling of drowning, even now.” He said, shuddering slightly at the memory. “After that I didn’t go near the water until I was about eight, despite the fact the ocean was on our doorstep.”

Charlotte looked at him, her own fears being supressed as she listened to him attentively. “How did you get over your fear?”

“I’m not sure I have, at least not fully. I still tend to feel a wave of anxiety before I go out into the sea, but like I said, I like to torture myself!”

“Why is that?”

Sidney thought about this. “I don’t want my fears to control me, so I guess I try and rid myself of them by facing them time and again… I don’t think they ever leave you though, not entirely.”

Charlotte continued to regard Sidney as he looked out towards the view as though she was starting to understand him a bit better.

“Look… can you see that tower over there? I think it must be one of the nuraghes.” Sidney said, pointing at a small stone tower.

Charlotte braved a look in the direction he was pointing. “Nuraghes?”

“Yes, I read there are about 7,000 of them scattered around on the Island. You know, their origins a still a mystery. Some of them date back to around 1600 BC.”

Charlotte grinned at him. “Did one of your charity shop books tell you that?”

“Er… No. Once I found out that we were going on honeymoon here, I actually went shopping specifically for a guide book.” He said, blushing. “I like to read up about places I’m visiting.”

Charlotte was still grinning because she found his response rather adorable. “So you can be our tour guide while we’re here then?”

Sidney turned to look at her and smiled. Charlotte braved a other look out to the view again. She couldn’t deny that parasailing really was an incredible way to see the Island, even if it was somewhat terrifying. However, with Sidney beside her and holding her hand, she was feeling braver.

“You doing better now?” He asked gently.

“Yes. Thank you.” She replied as she took a deep breath and just tried to enjoy the experience.

500 ft below, neither of them could see the crew on the beach smiling widely as they listened into their conversation, for Susan’s plan was starting to take shape…


	11. The Honeymoon Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for working so patiently for this chapter. I hope it does not disappoint!

Charlotte felt exhausted after the parasailing. She had used every ounce of energy to try to keep it together when they were up in the air and she couldn’t describe the relief she felt when her feet hit the deck of the boat. When they got off the boat and Charlotte had slipped her summer dress back on, Sidney needed to physically prop her up as they walked back to their hotel suite for her legs were like jelly and she was feeling rather nauseous. The camera crew had the good sense not to press for an interview after the activity, for they could tell Charlotte needed some time to recover from it. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t proud of herself for doing it, and there were parts of the experience that, dare she say it, were even a little enjoyable (the views for instance, or the fact she got to hold Sidney’s hand the whole time), but for 90% of the time, she had been rather terrified.

When they got back to their hotel suite, Sidney suggested Charlotte lie down on the bed for a little while before they went to get some lunch and he had every intention of joining her! Sidney pulled Charlotte into his arms, her head nestled against his chest so that he could feel her breaths through his t-shirt. He absentmindedly drew circles on her upper arm as she rested.

“Sidney? Can I ask you something?” Charlotte asked. Sidney made a humming sound in response assenting to her request. “Was something up last night? It’s just… you seemed a little preoccupied?”

Sidney frowned a little, wondering how he was going to explain himself. “I get put off by the cameras sometimes. I’m not actually very comfortable being on camera.”

“OK…” Charlotte replied unconvincingly.

“I know, it sounds weird after I applied to be on the show… I guess… I wish it was just you and me sometimes and no cameras. Like now. I like this much better.”

Charlotte nuzzled into him more. “I agree.” She replied as she smiled happily.

Sidney continued to hold Charlotte in his arms until eventually her breathing became heavy and even and he knew she had fallen asleep. Once she was asleep he began to marvel at the contentment he felt in this moment. Eliza had never let him hold her while she slept, complaining that he was too boney and uncomfortable, but he had always craved that level of intimacy with her. Now here was Charlotte, whom he had met no more than two days ago, yet who felt comfortable enough in his presence to be able to sleep in his arms and it was… amazing! It was odd, but he felt proud of her for facing her fears today for if it had clearly taken a lot out of her to do so. More than that, Sidney was feeling a sense of responsibility and protectiveness for Charlotte, which he supposed was natural given he was her husband… Her husband… it was still strange to think himself in that way, but that is what he was now and he was definitely enjoying being Charlotte’s husband so far.As Sidney lay there with Charlotte in his arms, it wasn’t long until he also dropped off to sleep.

After an hour long nap, the newly-weds grabbed themselves a leisurely lunch at the hotel bar and then decided on an afternoon by the poolside. They each grabbed themselves a deckchair with a parasol and pushed them together, got out their books and read at their leisure for a good hour, before then taking a swim together in the saltwater pool. Charlotte was watching Sidney closely for any signs of anxiety when he entered the pool, but there were none…

“I know exactly what you’re doing Charlotte.” He said smirking at her.

“Oh, and what’s that?” She replied, playing the innocent.

“You don’t need to worry about me, I can handle being in a pool.”

Charlotte smiled at him. “I am not worried about you in the slightest. I was more admiring the fact you have conquered your fears.” She said.

“Perhaps this one…”

“But not the snakes?”

Sidney chuckled. “Not entirely, but I have had more than one snake draped round my shoulders…”

“God, I really do not understand why you would do that to yourself!” Charlotte said. “I know for a fact I will not be doing parasailing again any time soon. I really hope the next activity the TV execs have planned will not involve me having to face another one of my fears.”

“You have another one?”

“Yes if course. In fact, all those sessions with Steve taught me I actually have quite a few.” Charlotte replied.

“Ah yes. He rather broke me too.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “Broke you? Or just sussed you out?”

“Both!” Sidney admitted. “So what is it you’re afraid of, Mrs Parker, aside from heights?”

Charlotte had a suggestive look on her face as she got closer to him. “Well, firstly, I’m still not sure you should be calling me Mrs Parker yet seeing as it was not expressly agreed between us that I would be taking your name; and secondly…” Charlotte paused as she got right in front of him and linked her arms around his neck as Sidney’s arms found her waist under the water.

Sidney looked at her expectantly, although he was also rather distracted by her close proximity and found he was unable to stop himself from looking at her luscious lips. “Secondly?”

“Secondly… I am supposed to be having fun in the pool rather talking about my deepest darkest insecurities, so perhaps we should park this conversation for another time.”

“Fair enough.” Sidney conceded as he leant down and gave her a lingering kiss which the TV crew were delighted to capture on camera.

Sidney and Charlotte stayed by the poolside until dinnertime which was another incredible spread of food and then, as happened the night before, they retired to the hotel bar. However, unlike the previous evening the hotel had organised a karaoke night and after a few drinks Sidney and Charlotte found themselves up on the stage singing some classic tunes together. Both of them were relaxed after their chilled afternoon (assisted by the alcohol too) and were enjoying themselves immensely. They laughed a lot and Charlotte was finding how much she loved hearing Sidney laugh for it was deep, booming and infectious. They were having such a good time, that they stayed until the end of the entertainment and had to be persuaded by the hotel staff to leave so they could set up for breakfast. The TV crew had long since gone, determining that they had enough footage for the day, and so Sidney and Charlotte left the bar together hand in hand, both of them rather tipsy, but not drunk.

“You know, I was never really a fan of karaoke, but tonight was fun.” Charlotte remarked.

“You were pretty good you know.” Said Sidney

Charlotte giggled. “I think the alcohol must be clouding your senses, because I am completely tone deaf.”

“Yeah, I think I’m tone deaf too.”

“In which case, I don’t think you can say I was good.” Charlotte agreed cheekily.

“Perhaps you’re right. Then my attempts at charming you have fallen shockingly short.”

“Hey, the night’s not over yet!” Charlotte said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and started to pull away from him, but he pulled her back.

“Hang on a minute, Mrs Parker…”

“Sidney, you really need to stop calling me that.” She said, but with a smile on her face.

“Er… no. You are my wife, so I will call you what I want.”

Charlotte giggled again. “Well that wasn’t very charming of you!”

“Clearly my charm isn’t working for me right now, so I’m trying something different.”

“And what’s that?”

“This…” Sidney said, as he claimed her lips with his and Charlotte was instantly completely at his mercy. Hungrily he kissed her, gripping her tightly in his arms.

“Sidney…” Charlotte said as she came up for air and put her fingers to his lips as he went in for another kiss. “Let’s continue this back in our room.” She suggested. Sidney gave her a devilish grin as he scooped her up into his arms making her emit a delightful squeal and carried her back to their hotel room.

************

Sidney and Charlotte woke up late the next day and were some of the last guests to have breakfast. The TV crew were waiting for them when they arrived as they were to do interviews that morning. And so once the happy couple had had their fill of the breakfast items, they were led away separately to do the interviews.

**_Interviewer:_ ** _How is the honeymoon going so far?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _Good._

**_[Awkward pause] Interviewer:_ ** _And are you enjoying your time with Charlotte?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _Yes._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Sidney, you’ve got to give us a bit more than one word answers here. We are trying to make a good TV show._

**_Sidney (sighing):_ ** _OK._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Right, let’s try again then. Tell us how the honeymoon is going?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _The honeymoon is going well. The location is beautiful, then weather is perfect, the hotel has great facilities and yeah… I’m looking forward to doing some exploring of the Island later._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Right… this isn’t trip advisor, Sidney. How about focusing on the fact this is your honeymoon? How is it going with Charlotte?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _What do you want me to say?_

**_Interviewer (frustrated)_ ** _: Fine, let’s try something else. Tell us about the parasailing._

**_Sidney_ ** _: The parasailing was incredible. I’ve never done that before, so thanks for organising that._

**_Interviewer_ ** _: Charlotte didn’t get on so well with it though did she?_

**_Sidney_ ** _: Not initially, but that’s because she’s scared of heights._

**_Interviewer_ ** _: But you seemed to have a calming effect on her?_

**_Sidney_ ** _: Well, I was trying to help her enjoy the experience if possible. I’m not sure I was entirely successful, but she seemed to relax a little._

**_Interviewer_ ** _: It seemed like it was rather a turning point for the two of you._

**_Sidney_ ** _: It did?_

**_Interviewer_ ** _: Yes._

**_Sidney (after pausing and then smiling):_ ** _Yes, I suppose it was._

**_Interviewer (also grinning):_ ** _Why do you think that was?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _I think it was because it was a shared experience, one we had to get through together. Charlotte… Charlotte needed me to help her get through it. And… well, it felt good to be able to help her and I do think it brought us closer._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _And it gave you the opportunity to share something about yourself._

**_Sidney:_ ** _Yes, that too. I suppose I hoped that in sharing my own fears it would help to distract her and calm her somehow…_

**_Interviewer:_ ** _It seemed to work._

**_Sidney:_ ** _I think so._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _And now you’ve spent a couple of days with Charlotte, what do you think about her and your pairing?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _I’m thinking… honestly, I’m thinking you guys did a really good job. Charlotte is really easy to be around… I’m very relaxed around her, conversation flows easily. She’s witty and funny. We like a lot of the same things and we’re having a lot of fun… I mean, karaoke last night was a real laugh even though we were both terrible! I’m very attracted to her and… I dunno, she’s just the type of person I really enjoy being around, and actually, I’m afraid to say it, there are very few people I can say that about!_

**_Interviewer:_ ** _So it’s a case of so far so good?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _Yes, you could say that._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _So tell us about how you’re finding the honeymoon Charlotte._

**_Charlotte:_ ** _It’s so beautiful here and romantic. I can see why people come here on their honeymoon, because it really is the perfect destination. I really hope we can explore a bit more of the Island while we’re here._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _And how is it going with Sidney?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _It is going… rather well. He’s being very charming and he makes me laugh, but the last 24 hours have shown that he’s also got this really wonderful caring nature. I mean, he was so lovely with me when we were parasailing._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Yes tell us a bit more about that experience._

**_Charlotte:_ ** _It was terrifying! I’m absolutely petrified of heights and being 500 ft up in the air was…. Well I found it really difficult. But Sidney was amazing. He let me hold his hand the whole time, even though I nearly broke it as I was squeezing it so hard. And then he tried to distract me and calm me down and… well… swoon! (giggling)_

**_Interviewer:_ ** _You certainly seem rather smitten._

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Do I? I guess it’s not hard to be smitten with a guy who does that for you. He pretty much carried me back to the hotel room afterwards as well as I was so wobbly._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Do you think the experience brought your closer?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Definitely. It gave us both the opportunity to be vulnerable with one another… and actually I know Sidney finds it difficult to be vulnerable with others, so I felt… I dunno, kind of privileged that he would share the things he did with me. It seems like we’re now connecting on a more deeper level, but we’re also having a lot of fun too._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Yes, you seemed to have a good time last night._

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Yeah, karaoke was a real laugh… But I do wonder what is going to happen when the novelty of being on honeymoon wears off and real life takes over. This experience gives us the opportunity to get to know each other, but I think moving in together is going to be the real test._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Are you worried about that?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _A little. It’s easy to lose yourself in the moment here and we’re being really well looked after. But, Sidney is a special guy… so we’ll see what happens…_

The TV execs had planned another activity that afternoon but this time, thankfully, Charlotte’s feet would remain firmly on the floor. It was an excursion to a local vineyard and winery for some wine tasting. After a morning on the beach, the crew arranged for a car to take them there after lunch. Temperatures were scorching, so Sidney and Charlotte were grateful that the majority of the activity would take place indoors. The vineyard owners first took them on a short tour of the vineyard, describing the variety of grapes and different wines they made from them along with the harvesting process. Next they were taken inside for a tour of the winery where the owners described the pressing, fermentation and clarification processes followed by the cellar where they aged the wine in barrels. It was fascinating and Charlotte and Sidney both found themselves rather engrossed by it.

After the tour, Sidney and Charlotte were led to a table where they could sit and sample a couple of the wines on offer at their leisure. They also gave them some Sardinian home-made breads and olives. The owner poured them a glass of white first, a sauvignon blanc and enthusiastically described the floral scent, fruity flavours and crispness of it. He then poured the red, a pinot noir and after describing this too, left Sidney and Charlotte to sit and eat and drink together.

“You know, I’ve been drinking wine for years, but I never really knew exactly how it was made. It was rather enlightening.” Charlotte remarked. Sidney smiled in response, which made Charlotte suspicious… “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“Maybe… But every winery is different. And this wine is very good.” He said, taking a sip of the red. “I tried to make my own wine once.”

“Oh really. How did that go?”

“Absolute disaster!” He said. Charlotte laughed. “It was bloody awful. Really woody tasting. I think it was the barrels I used…”

“So I’m guessing you didn’t try making it again?”

“No. I decided to leave it to the experts.” Sidney admitted.

“Cider is pretty easy to make though.” Charlotte mused.

“I know exactly what the cider you farmers make is like! One glass is enough to knock you out!”

“Hang on a minute, you cannot taint all us farmers with the same brush. I’ll have you know that my Mum’s cider won an award at the village fete.” Charlotte maintained. Sidney nearly spat out his wine laughing, which then made Charlotte laugh too. “But you do have a point… There was one time when I was 16… my parents were out for the evening and so I invited a few friends round and we found the homemade cider… My God, we only had a couple of glasses and it was carnage! I don’t think I’ve ever been so sick. And I have to admit that even now, over a decade later I find it difficult to stomach.”

“Jaegermeister is my downfall.” Sidney admitted.

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. “I sense another story brewing…” She said grinning as she took another swig of wine.

Sidney hesitated for a moment. “It doesn’t paint me in a very good light…” He said nervously, looking to the cameras, but Charlotte seemed oblivious to them.

“Well now I’m very intrigued. Are you telling me there is a dark side to Sidney Parker?” Charlotte teased. Sidney forced a smile. “Surely it isn’t that bad?” Sidney didn’t reply but took another drink of wine, nearly downing it. “Oh God, you didn’t kill someone did you?”

“No… But perhaps this isn’t a story for sharing right now.” He said. The camera crew got the hint and drifted away from them.

Charlotte was looking at him strangely. “You can’t say something like that and not tell me.”

Sidney swallowed a little uncomfortably. “Charlotte, you have to know that… that I’ve done things in my past which I’m not proud of, and this was one of them.” He said. “I hope you won’t hold it against me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you are looking at me strangely…”

“Sorry. I don’t mean to. We’ve all done embarrassing things when alcohol is involved. I’m not going to judge you.” Said Charlotte.

“Are you sure you want to to know?” He asked. Charlotte nodded in response. He sighed deeply. “OK, you’ll probably hear it from Crowe anyway at some point as he found the whole thing hilarious.” He said, then took another gulp of wine now finishing his glass. “A few years ago I was out with Babbers and Crowe in London on one of our lads nights and we ordered a load of jäger bombs. I’d never had them before, but the were the ‘in thing' and ridiculously cheap so we just kept buying them. Anyway, I lost count on how many I had, especially when we were joined by… by some girls who also kept buying them for us. One thing led to another and I ended going home with one of them.” He said, avoiding Charlotte’s eye. “And that’s when I got into all sorts of trouble, for as soon as I got back to this girl’s place I felt like death. I ended up puking my guts out all over the poor girl’s kitchen floor. The details after that are rather hazy, but I woke up on this girls’ bedroom floor covered in vomit in the late hours of the morning. She was fast asleep in the bed and, being the asshole that I was, I just got up and left never to see her again.”

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “You left her to deal with your mess?”

“Like I said, I was an asshole.” Sidney conceded, still not meeting her gaze and fiddling with the stem of his empty wine glass.

To his surprise, Charlotte started giggling. “So then I’ll make sure not to feed you Jaegermeister in the future.”

A wave of relief washed through him that she was finding the story amusing. “No please don’t. It always seems to have the same effect.” Sidney replied, thinking about the last time he had drunk the stuff when he had filled out his application for the show. He didn’t think he should divulge this piece of information yet.

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?”

Sidney shrugged: “I didn’t want you to think I was one of those guys. I was young, single and stupid at the time…”

“I think we’ve all been there. And what about now?” Charlotte asked, half teasing, but also half seriously.

Sidney smiled at her. “I hope that I am a better man now. At least… I don’t go around covering other people’s houses in vomit.”

“That’s good to know. Perhaps I’ll invite you back to my place after all?”

Sidney grinned at her, thankful that she seemed playful about this and now wondering why he had been so nervous about telling her. “I like the sound of that invitation… although don’t you share it with a friend?”

“Yes. And you share your place with your brother.”

“Who is hardly ever at home.” Sidney clarified.

“For now.” Charlotte said. “If this marriage works out, then we would need to decide what we’re going to do about that. Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself…” She said, suddenly nervous.

Sidney reached for her hand. “It’s something to think about for sure… but maybe we should park it until we try living together? You may find living with me intolerable.”

“I sincerely doubt that.” Charlotte said smiling. “But you’re right I do now have some concerns. If you are willing to leave a girl’s flat in such a mess, I worry about the state of your own house!”

Sidney chuckled. “I can assure you all vomit is instantly cleaned up… I have a cleaner anyway.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Yes, I expect you do! I would have one too if I could afford it.”

“Phillidia is a Godsend.” He said regarding Charlotte closely as he gently caressed her fingers with his, for he could sense that they had not quite finished the conversation. Charlotte took another sip of the white wine and avoided his gaze and then chewed her lip in thought. “You can ask me your other question.” Sidney stated.

“What other question?” Charlotte replied, still not meeting his eyes.

“The one you’re thinking about asking me.”

Her eyes then flicked to his. “How do you know I have another question?”

“You do this thing where you bite your lip… It’s actually rather… distracting.”

Charlotte frowned. “Distracting?”

Sidney nodded slowly, unable to now to take his eyes off her lips. However, Charlotte’s mind was obviously elsewhere.

“Sorry. I was just… I was just wondering about… about living together, that’s all and what I’m going to do in London while you’re at work.”

“Yeah I’m sorry I have to work… but I’ve had a couple of ideas to keep you occupied.”

“You have?”

“Of course! Isn’t it my job to keep my wife happy and well looked after?”

“I thought that was a mutual obligation?”

Sidney smiled. “True, but I feel in these circumstances the onus is more on me given you do not know London at all… I hope you’ll let me.”

“Let you?”

“Let me look after you.” He said, his eyes boring into hers, his words seeming to envelop her like a warm blanket.

Charlotte smiled back at him as the butterflies in her stomach increased and she now became aware of the fact his fingers were caressing hers. “How could I not when you ask me like that?”

Sidney chuckled and Charlotte felt herself getting rather flushed. She cleared her throat. “Perhaps we should have a look in the shop? I think I’m going to buy a couple of bottles of the sauvignon blanc for my family.”

“Sure.” Sidney replied, reluctantly releasing her hand as they made their way their way there.


	12. The Honeymoon Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More honeymoon fun and fluff! Enjoy :-)

For the day three of the honeymoon, the TV crew had arranged an excursion to visit one of Sardinia’s nuraghe’s, the Santu Antine tower, much to Sidney and Charlotte’s delight. It turned out both of them enjoyed visiting historical sites and after Sidney’s pre-holiday research(!) he, in particular, was incredibly eager to visit. It was a good hour long car ride to the site, but it was well worth the trip. They were allowed to explore the site freely, even climbing to the top of the tower which had beautiful views of the rugged countryside. Charlotte was not too keen on this part, especially climbing the uneven stone steps, but as her feet were on the ground, it was much more bearable than the parasailing experience!

“Shall we see what your guide book says about this site?” Charlotte asked cheekily once they had got to the bottom of the tower, suspecting Sidney had packed the book in the rucksack he had brought with him.

“Er…” Sidney replied, a little embarrassed. “How did you know I’d bring it with me?”

Charlotte shrugged. “Just a suspicion.” She replied. Sidney looked at her curiously. It felt odd that she seemed to know him, but it was also rather… well, lovely! “So, are you going to get it out?”

Sidney smiled shyly. “Alright.” He said, reaching for his bag and taking it out, then flicking through it to find the right page. They huddled round the book together. “It says the tower was probably built in 16th Century BC. The ruins of the village surrounding the tower are thought to date back to the bronze age, around 13th Century BC. The tower had three levels originally.”

“I think going up only one flight of steps was more than enough for me…” Charlotte replied.

Sidney chuckled. “So you wouldn’t live in high rise block of flats then?”

“I wouldn’t live on the top floor, no.”

“Then I suppose it’s a good job I live in a six bedroom terrace with only three floors.” Sidney smirked.

“You have a six bedroom terrace in London?” Charlotte asked, wondering why she was surprised at this given he was likely to have a high net worth.

Sidney shrugged. “It’s a family home which has been passed down through generations.”

“Hmm… Well, that is fortunate because high rise living was one of my dealbreakers…” She replied, grinning. Sidney raised his eyebrows. Making Charlotte giggle. “Only joking, although thinking about it, I probably should have put that down.”

“What were your dealbreakers?” Sidney asked.

“I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.” She said rather seductively, making Sidney’s mouth go dry.

He cleared his throat. “OK… my first one was not a smoker.” Sidney admitted.

“Interesting. Why?”

“Because I quit five years ago and it was f***ing hard and did not want the temptation.” He explained.

“Well I’ve never even tried a cigarette.”

Sidney was very satisfied with this information. “Very wise. Your turn.”

“OK. One of mine was not a drug user.”

Sidney laughed out loud. “Who would admit to that?”

Charlotte frowned at him. “I don’t know, but you would understand my reasoning if you had been on the last date I went on. The guy showed up off his face on something. It was awful…”

Sidney thought Charlotte’s dealbreaker needed clarification. “So… when you say not a drug user, do you mean present tense? Are past incidences of recreational drug use excused?” Asked Sidney.

Charlotte smirked. “Are you referring to your own past, Mr City Executive?”

“I couldn’t possibly comment on camera.”

“Of course not! Any activities undertaken during misspent youth are excused.”

“Thank you for clarifying!” He replied.

“What’s your next one?”

“Er… vanity. I couldn’t be with a girl who goes on and on about her looks and spends an excessive amount of time in front of the mirror.” Replied Sidney.

“You know sometimes I can go a whole day without looking in the mirror… That’s probably not a good thing though, as God knows what I look like half the time.”

Sidney wanted to say that she was naturally beautiful, but the cameras were filming so he kept his mouth shut.

“Anyway, my next one was laziness. I couldn’t be with a slob or someone with no motivation, no drive to do anything.” Charlotte said.

“I better amend my ways then…” Sidney smirked. Charlotte nudged him in the side. “Ow!”

“I hope you don’t intend on using the fact you have a cleaner to leave your house in a state?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it!”

“Hmm… What’s your next one?” Charlotte asked.

“This is going to sound strange, but a fame seeker. I didn’t want someone to be paired up with someone who only entered this process because they wanted to be on TV.” Sidney admitted.

“That was a concern I had throughout the process too.” Charlotte confessed. “But, I’m fairly sure that is not why I’m doing this.” She said with a glint in her eye.

“Only fairly sure?” Sidney asked.

Charlotte winked back at him. “My next one was really important… I couldn’t be with a cat lover.” She said. Sidney laughed again. “What? I am really allergic to cats. It’s not that I don’t like them, but they don’t like me. You don’t have a cat do you?”

“No. I don’t have any pets.”

“Good. Me neither. Although, I suppose in an ideal world I’d have a dog.” Charlotte mused. “My Dad breeds border collies. I think he’s expecting his bitch to deliver a new litter soon.”

“We should go and visit when they’re born.” Sidney suggested.

Charlotte was slightly taken aback by his suggestion. “You want to visit my parent’s farm?”

“Yes. Why does that surprise you?”

“I… I’m not sure really. I suppose it shouldn’t seeing as you are my husband.” She said, instinctively fiddling with her wedding ring as if to remind herself of this fact.

Sidney smiled. “Yes I am.” He said watching her as she did so, becoming more conscious of the feel of his own wedding ring in the process.

Charlotte stared at him, still trying to comprehend that statement and she lost herself for a moment “Sorry, what were we talking about?” She said, trying to shake herself out of it.

Sidney chuckled. “Dealbreakers…”

“Oh yes. You know, I can’t really remember the others.” She replied as her mind had well and truly gone blank.

Sidney regarded her curiously for a moment and wondering what was really going through her head. However, he decided it was safer to change the subject. “Then let’s hear your theory about who lived in this village then.” Sidney suggested.

And they spent the rest of the time hypothesising about who used to live in the village and tower, what each part of the ruins were for and why it was their origins were so mysterious (coming up with all sorts of conspiracy theories along the way).

After they had finished exploring the site, their driver then drove them to a beach resort where they grabbed lunch at a seaside restaurant before taking a stroll and paddle across the white sandy beach where a camera was filming them from afar. As they did so, Sidney took his phone out of his pocket…

“I hope you are not checking work emails.” Charlotte teased.

“No. I only do that when you’re asleep.” Sidney admitted.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. “Do they not even leave you alone when you’re on honeymoon?”

Sidney shrugged. “It’s not too bad. My assistant has most of it covered. But the reason I was getting my phone out was to take a photo. I haven’t got one of you on here yet.”

“No. I suppose we’ve been too caught up in enjoying the moment to take photos. Plus I was thinking that the TV crew have all the footage anyway.”

“True, but I want a photo of you just for me.” Sidney said as he let go of her hand and walked a couple of paces ahead of her. Charlotte was looking particularly gorgeous today in a white wrap around summer dress which accentuated the golden glow of her holiday tan and she wore a wide brimmed straw hat on her head, her curls flowing loosely around her shoulders. If it weren’t for her sunglasses, you would have also seen the cute freckles which had come out in the sun.

“Sidney…” Charlotte began.

“What? Can I not have a photo of my wife on my phone, particularly when she is looking so beautiful?”

“Well, I suppose so if you put it like that.” She conceded, blushing slightly at the compliment. She took off her sunglasses and smiled at him.

“Got it!” Sidney said, looking at the photo on his phone, feeling it was somewhat significant to have it. Would it be too soon to have it as his wallpaper?

“We should do a selfie of the two of us… but none of those brooding model poses. I want one of you smiling and happy.” Charlotte remarked.

“I’m sure I can accommodate that request.” He replied as he went back over to Charlotte, put his arm around her and snapped a photo… and then, feeling playful, he kissed her on the cheek and continued to snap away as she squealed in surprise and then giggled as his stubble tickled her chin.

“OK, definitely some keepers here.” Sidney said, flicking through them and smiling widely because they both looked so happy.

“You’ll have to share them with me as I left my phone at the hotel.” Charlotte said. “In fact, I don’t think I’ve looked at it since we arrived here.”

“That’s pretty disciplined.”

“Well, unlike you I have no work to do. It is the summer holidays after all.” Charlotte teased.

“You teachers and your holidays.” Sidney muttered. Charlotte looked at him unimpressed, for she had heard people say this many times. Sidney laughed at her displeased expression. “I’m joking. I know how hard you work. My sister is a teacher too, albeit she teaches languages in secondary school.”

“Are you really checking your work emails while you’re here?” She asked.

Sidney smiled at her guiltily. “Yes, but only once a day… and never when you’re with me and conscious.” He added grinning as he drew her into his arms.

“Good.” She whispered as she closed the gap between them and kissed him softly.

**************

On day four of the honeymoon, Charlotte and Sidney were treated to an afternoon at the Thalasso Spa. This included being able to enjoy the three saltwater pools, the most incredible Turkish steam baths and Finnish saunas along with a full body massage each. Charlotte didn’t think she had ever felt so relaxed. Once her treatment had finished, she went to recline on a deckchair under a parasol by one of the outdoor saltwater pools, sipping on some spring water as she waited for Sidney to join her. She tried not to fall asleep, but inevitably sleep did overtake her and this was how Sidney eventually found her.

Sidney meandered up to the deckchair where Charlotte was sleeping in just her bikini (a red and white polka dot one this time) and took a seat on the one next to her. The camera crew were faffing about in the background. It had been a rather tricky enterprise to film inside the Spa and the staff were not happy at all for they thought it was disturbing the tranquil ambience they were trying to create. Sidney happened to agree with them, but he had to keep reminding himself that this is what he had signed up for. He wondered what their honeymoon would have been like if it there were no cameras trailing their every move. He was pretty used to them now, and certainly starting to feel more comfortable around them, but he did find himself still holding back at times.

A gentle breeze blew, disturbing Charlotte a little as she stirred in her sleep.

“Charlotte?” Sidney whispered.

Slowly Charlotte opened her eyes to see Sidney looking down on her. “Hi.” She said sleepily. God she was adorable!

“Nice massage then?”

“Heavenly! You?”

“Same.” He said, as he lay back on his own deckchair.

“Definitely the best activity so far.” Charlotte mumbled a little incoherently for she was still half asleep.

“You mean it eclipsed the parasailing experience?” Sidney teased.

“Very funny!” She said as she yawned and then started to become a little more alert. “You know, I’ve been thinking about the parasailing and I’m sure I mentioned that I was scared of heights in the interviews and tests. Seems pretty cruel to have inflicted that on me.”

Sidney frowned. It did indeed seem a little cruel of them. “Yes it does.”

“I get that this is a TV show and they want entertainment, but this isn’t I’m a Celebrity get me out of here!” Charlotte remarked. “Although perhaps after that massage I think I can forgive them.”

“How very generous of you!” Sidney sniggered.

Charlotte giggled. “Yes, I flatter myself that I am.”

Sidney chuckled as he turned to lie on his side and propped himself up on the deckchair to face her, his eyes flicking to the TV crew who were having a conversation with the hotel staff who were not happy at all about any more filming.

“I think we may have got rid of our detail.” He commented.

Charlotte looked in the direction Sidney was facing and saw the camera crew wandering off. She turned back and looked mischievously at him. Suddenly feeling more awake, she asked suggestively “So what are we going to do with this new found freedom, husband?”

Sidney smiled for he loved it when she was playful with him. “I have a few ideas, wife, starting with this…” He said as he closed the gap between them and planted his lips on hers, daring to deepen the kiss now there were no cameras to watch them. As he kissed her, he climbed onto her deckchair and positioned himself over her causing Charlotte to giggle.

“Sidney…” She said hummed against his lips. “There are people here.”

Sidney tore his lips off hers and lifted his head. “Are there?” He said scanning his eyes around place.

“Sidney, you know there are.” She replied.

“Hmm.” He said, looking back to her with a glint in his eye. “Maybe I don’t care.” He said, planting his lips on hers again.

“Sidney…” Charlotte hummed again. God he loved it when she said his name! But, she was right, he was perhaps being over zealous in his public displays of affection.

Sidney groaned and buried his head in Charlotte’s hair making her giggle all the more. He then propped himself up over her and gazed at her, feeling as light as a feather, but it was not only the massage that had released his tension. As he looked into Charlotte’s eyes, he realised that it had been ages since he had felt like this… so relaxed… so at peace with himself and his circumstances, and he knew the reason why it had changed. It was her. All her. He was happy when he was with her - and if Sidney was honest, he could not remember the last time he had been happy. He was falling for her: Falling for her at supersonic speed and it made him feel both terrified and overjoyed at the same time.

Charlotte gazed back at Sidney wondering how just a look from him could make her feel like the most precious thing in the world and she knew right there and then that she was well on course to falling head over heels in love with him. She brought her hand up the back of his neck to run her fingers through his hair.

“What are you thinking?” She asked.

The faint whisper of her voice made Sidney shiver and there was a sharp tug on his heart as the wall that he had built around himself threatened to crumble… He wanted to tell her exactly what was going through his head, he really did, but he wasn’t ready.

“Nothing really. I was just enjoying looking at you at this angle.” Sidney replied, which was half the truth.

“Not counting my freckles I hope?”

Sidney smiled. “The freckles are really endearing.”

“I’m 27 years old, I shouldn’t be ‘endearing!” Charlotte protested.

“Then what do you want to be?” He said, the tone of his voice deep and seductive.

Charlotte’s pupils dilated, making Sidney smile. He enjoyed the effect he had on her. “Right now? I want you to find me desirable.” She admitted shyly.

Charlotte’s honesty often surprised him and this time more than ever and Sidney could feel the ripples of desire stirring in his body. “Charlotte, I always find you desirable.” He stated.

“Always?”

“Always… Which is why I think now would be a good time to get out of here.” Sidney said, lifting himself off her and sitting back on his deckchair.

Charlotte sat up too and asked. “And how do you suggests we make our escape? The crew are probably waiting for us outside the entrance and as far as I know there is only one way in and out.”

“Hmm… Disguise?” Said Sidney.

Charlotte smiled at him. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I did not bring a spare outfit with me… Unless we cover ourselves with the towels, I don’t think we’d get very far.”

“Then maybe a diversion. I’ll distract them while you make your escape.”

Charlotte giggled. “That may work… you are very distracting.” She said towards over to kiss him eagerly again.

“Good God woman, what are you doing to me?” Sidney said pulling back. “Let’s just go and we’ll make up some sort of excuse for going back to the hotel room.” He said, slipping on his flip flops, shoving a t-shirt over his head and grabbing his towel.

Charlotte stood up to put a kaftan over her bikini and also picked up her towel. Sidney then reached for her hand and led her back to reception, Charlotte giggling at the fast pace he was walking at.

“Is your plan to outrun them by any chance?”

“I’m thinking about it.”

“Well, they will have the equipment which will slow them down.” Charlotte surmised.

“It’s settled then. As soon as we’re out of the doors, we make a run for it.”

“Sidney! You can’t be serious!”

“I am 100% serious. Are you ready?” He asked as they approached the door.

“OK…”

“Right… now.” He said, pushing open the door and dragging Charlotte with him. She hadn’t really expected him to do it, but now they were running she went along with it. They were giggling with wide smiles on their faces as they ran (albeit somewhat hampered by their choice of footwear). Thankfully the TV crew had not anticipated their exit and so had not set up the cameras but they were rather bewildered by their behaviour. They decided not to run after them, but follow at a leisurely pace.

As soon as they got into their room Sidney reached for Charlotte’s face and drew her lips to his in a passionate kiss, kicking the door shut behind him. It was intense and full of fire, clothes were removed and discarded within seconds and they both fell into bed. Only a minute or so later, a knock on the door from the TV crew was heard… and ignored.

Sidney and Charlotte did not emerge from their hotel room until a couple of hours after their escape. It was dinner time, and if Sidney had had his way, they would not have emerged at all and ordered room service, but Charlotte reminded him that they did have a contract to fulfil, along with the fact that the show had paid for their honeymoon so they owed it to them to engage fully. Begrudgingly they trudged to dinner and met the crew, who seemed more amused than annoyed with them, much to Charlotte’s relief. Of course, questions were asked about what happened, but Sidney and Charlotte remained tight lipped about it. It was pretty obvious to all involved anyway, so why press the matter? To make up for the good 2-3 hours lack of footage, Sidney and Charlotte agreed to do another interview before heading to the restaurant.

**_Interviewer:_ ** _So we’re over halfway into the honeymoon and things are still looking good between you and Sidney._

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Yes, we’re having a really great time thank you. I couldn’t think of a more perfect place to honeymoon. It’s so beautiful here and most importantly there are no distractions so we can just spend the time getting to know each other._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _What’s been the highlight so far?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Not the parasailing! Other than that… I dunno… I’ve loved all of it. I suppose the Spa day today was certainly up there. The massage was probably the most heavenly one I’ve ever had. And I think Sidney really benefitted from it as well. He seemed a lot more relaxed. He has an intense job so this week off is good for him I think. Although he did admit to still reading his work emails._

**_Interviewer_ ** _: And what do you think about that?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _I think it’s inevitable when one’s in Sidney’s position. It’s different for me as I’m on school holidays, but if it was term time, I’m sure I would be doing the same. It’s good that he can still switch off even if he has to check the odd email. And he insists he only does it when I’m asleep which is rather sweet really. Makes me feel that he doesn’t want work to intrude on our time, and I think that is a good sign for our relationship going forward._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _What are your thoughts about compatibility at the moment? As you had concerns that he was a city boy?_

**_Charlotte_ ** _: I think there are still some concerns, but I’m trying not to think about it and just enjoy our honeymoon. But, you know even if we live in very different places, we still have a lot in common. I mean, we both loved visiting the nuraghe and trying to uncover its secrets. We seem to have similar tastes in holiday activities which is great._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _And has it sunk in yet that you are married, that you are a wife?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _It is still surreal at the moment. I certainly feel like Sidney’s significant other, but it feels like we’re in the early stages of a relationship rather than marriage at the moment as we’re still getting to know each other. We’re at that… I dunno… giddy stage where you cannot get enough of that person, but there is still a little shyness and… and insecurity I suppose._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Insecurity about what?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Insecurity… about your feelings and your partner’s feelings. It takes time to get to that point at which you are confident about how that person feels about you and you about them._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _What do you think Sidney feels about you?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _I think he is enjoying my company and we’re having a good time. We are starting to connect on a deeper level which is great and I’m excited about exploring where this is going._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _And how do you feel about him?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _[hesitating… long sigh] I feel… I feel… I’m not sure I’m ready to answer that question on camera right now. Sorry._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _How have the last couple of days been Sidney?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _Really great. I’m having a wonderful time here. It was really good to go and explore more of the Island and especially the historical sites._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _You both seemed to enjoy that trip._

**_Sidney:_ ** _Yes, turns out my wife and I both enjoy similar activities which is obviously a plus point. I would struggle with spending all my time by the poolside. It’s good to get out and about and explore the place you’re visiting. I suppose the only activity we haven’t both enjoyed was the parasailing._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Although that turned out alright in the end…_

**_Sidney:_ ** _True._

**_Interviewer_ : ** _But, you still seem to be getting on well with Charlotte._

**_Sidney:_ ** _I think it would be a challenge to find anyone who doesn’t get on with Charlotte! She’s really lovely, and I’ve said this before, but she’s just so genuine and a person like that is a rarity these days. You have these doubts going into something like this because people are obviously drawn to do it because of the opportunity to be on TV, but Charlotte… she’s clearly not in it for that._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _That was one of your dealbreakers wasn’t it?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _Yes it was._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Do you think the experts have been successful in pairing you with Charlotte?_

**_Sidney:_ ** _[Smiling] Well, we’re on day four of the honeymoon, so let’s not get ahead of ourselves, but certainly we are very compatible and I’m excited about the way things are going._


	13. The Honeymoon Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the honeymoon folks. Next stop: moving in together!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments. Love you guys! Take care and stay safe xx

The last couple of days of the honeymoon seemed to race by. It was some of the hottest days of the year, and therefore there was not much they could do in the way of activities without risking sunstroke. The TV crew had to give up on the idea of some what Susan had planned for it was not considered sensible in the intense heat and instead of running in the mornings, Sidney and Charlotte had spent their mornings going for a short walk along the beach before the weather got too hot. Then, they spent the rest of their days at the poolside, lying under parasols (for it was much too hot in the sun) and dipping in the pool to cool off from time to time. Even though Sidney was not one for lazing round the pool constantly, he conceded that there was nothing more they could do in this weather and actually, they made the most of their time together playing cards, and talking about their childhoods, favourite books, jobs and lives in London and Willingden respectively. Both of them also managed to read at least one book from cover to cover.

And so it was will a tinge of sadness that Sidney and Charlotte made their way to the hotel bar after dinner on the final evening together in Sardinia. They had an early flight to catch in the morning, but they were determined to make the most of the last moments of their honeymoon. Sitting down at a table on the terrace which overlooked the sea, they watched the sunset over the horizon whilst sipping on cocktails and being serenaded by a solo guitarist.

“You know, I think this has been one of my favourite ever holidays.” Charlotte commented, her sun kissed face relaxed and happy.

Sidney smiled at her, for he couldn’t agree more. “What was your favourite before this?”

“The holiday in La Rochelle with my family. I was 15 at the time. We hardly ever went abroad because there were so many of us, and holidays were also always difficult because Dad was reluctant to leave the farm for too long, so it was extra special. We had so much fun! What about you?” She asked, but then felt a little bit nervous, for he said he had been on holidays before. What if he’d been away with a former girlfriend?

“I would say… Jamaica with my family when I was about 13.” Sidney replied.

Charlotte’s eyes widened. “Wow, you have travelled far! Now I am insanely jealous for I’ve always wanted to go to the Caribbean.”

“It was amazing! Nothing has really ever topped that holiday.” Sidney said, although he wanted to add “except this one”.

Charlotte bit her lip and looked down into her cocktail. She was hoping that he would agree with her that this holiday had been as wonderful as she thought it had been, so the fact he had said his holiday with his family couldn’t be topped did sting a little.

“How are you feeling about moving to London with me?” Sidney asked, wanting to change the subject as the cameras were still shooting.

“Oh, OK. A bit apprehensive I suppose.”

“Because you’ve never been to London?”

“No… because we’ve been in this honeymoon bubble for the past week, and the next phase is real life. I suppose I’m wondering how I will slot into your world.” Charlotte explained.

“I get it. But remember, I’ve also promised you a date in Sanditon.” Sidney replied.

“Yes, I remember. I expect your brother will be eager to give me the grand tour.” Said Charlotte, remembering Tom’s enthusiasm at the wedding.

“I don’t think there will be anyone who could stop him doing that.”

Charlotte laughed. “I liked him a lot though. I’m looking forward to getting to know your family.”

“And I yours, for you promised me a trip to Willingden to see the puppies!”

“That I did, but are you sure you want to see my family after my Dad’s attempts at interrogation at the wedding?” Charlotte teased.

“I’m not worried.” Sidney replied confidently.

“You sound very confident there.”

“That’s because I am. Haven’t I proven to you that I can be charming when I need to be?” Sidney said smirking.

Charlotte laughed again. “I’m not sure your charms will be as effective on my father.”

“Hmm… Just wait and see.” Sidney said leaning back in his seat and taking a sip of his cocktail.

About an hour later, Sidney and Charlotte left the bar and decided to take a stroll around the hotel for one last time. The TV crew had decided to call it a night, given the early start and Sidney and Charlotte were both glad to be able to spend the time alone. They walked around hand in hand, just like they when they had first arrived here.

“Are you going to miss it? Being here?” Charlotte asked him nervously.

“I’m going to miss being able to spend all this interrupted time with you.” Sidney admitted.

Charlotte smiled contemplatively. “So… you have had a nice time with me then?”

Sidney stopped in his tracks. “Charlotte, I’ve had the most incredible time with you!”

Charlotte looked at a spot over his shoulder. “OK.” She said, a little downheartedly.

Sidney noticed that she looked a little melancholy. “Hey… What is it?”

“It’s just… well, I told you that this was my favourite holiday and you… well, you said…”

“Nothing could top my holiday in Jamaica, I know… I’m an idiot. I should have finished that sentence, but I was nervous to do so on camera.” He said.

“What would you have said if you weren’t on camera?”

“I would have said, that nothing has ever topped that holiday, except this one.” Sidney confessed. Charlotte’s eyes flicked to his. “I’m sorry I hold back in front of the cameras sometimes.” He said.

“I get it. I suppose I thought you’d be used to them by now.”

“I am, to a degree, but there are some things I don’t want to share.”

“Like what?”

Sidney swallowed uncomfortably. “Like… like the fact this whole experience, the wedding and the honeymoon, it has been the most fantastic time I’ve ever had. And not because of the fun activities and the amazing food and the way we’ve been looked after, but because I got to share it with you.”

Charlotte’s stomach flipped at his words and within seconds she was in his arms, her lips on his, her hands in his hair and needless to say, they raced back to their hotel room to continue things there…

Sidney gazed at his wife, his fingers lightly drawing circles on her back having just made love to her for what was probably the last time on their honeymoon and the thought made him feel a little blue. He wasn’t ready to go to sleep yet and say goodbye to this little piece of heaven, because that is what it had been. Charlotte had her eyes closed and was clearly drifting off to sleep, but there was something he’d been wanting to ask her for a few days, and for some reason, now seemed like a good time.

“Charlotte?”

“Hmm?” She answered as her eyes fluttered open to look at him.

“What are you afraid of?” Sidney whispered to her, his face inches away from hers.

“What do you mean?”

“That time in the pool… you said Steve made you realise you had quite a few fears.” He explained.

“You want to talk about that now?” Charlotte asked, for she was half asleep.

“Yes. I want to know what you’re afraid of.”

“Sidney…” Charlotte said, as she made to move away from him, but he only held her tighter.

“Tell me. Please.” He pleaded.

Charlotte looked at him with her big brown eyes and he could see her wrestling with whether to tell him or not. “You’ll think I’m silly.” She said.

“I won’t, I promise.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again she said. “I’m afraid… I’m afraid that I’m boring.”

Sidney frowned at her. He was not expecting this. “Boring? Why would you think that?”

Charlotte bit her lip, extracted herself from his embrace and sat up, holding the bedsheets around herself. “Because… because basically I am a farmers daughter who reads books, what is there remotely interesting about me?”

Sidney sat up too. Gently he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I think there is much more to you than that, Charlotte.” He said. Charlotte just shrugged in response. “Besides, I don’t find you boring.”

“You say that now…” Charlotte mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind.” She said as she turned her head away from him.

Sidney inched closer to her. “Charlotte, talk to me. Is this about your ex?”

Charlotte turned back to look at him and nodded shyly.

Sidney sighed deeply. “The people we love can really screw us up huh?”

Charlotte smiled a little as Sidney’s look intensified. He said: “I don’t want you to think I find you boring, because I don’t. In fact, spending time with you here has been the most fun I’ve had in ages.”

“That’s sweet of you to say… but what if…”

Sidney silenced her when he put a finger to her lips. “Let’s not talk about ‘what ifs’. I get you have your demons… and I do too, but let’s just enjoy the here and now, because I’m really enjoying this.”Charlotte still looked a little unsure, so Sidney added. “And for what it’s worth, I think your ex is a dick.”

Charlotte laughed. “Yes, he is a dick…”

“And if I ever meet him I’ll beat him to a pulp.”

“Sidney…” Charlotte said reproachfully.

“What? I have a powerful right hook!”

Charlotte grinned. “I’m sure you have with those muscles.” She said glancing down at his biceps.

Sidney raised an eyebrow. “You better believe it.” He replied, making Charlotte giggle.

“So… so what are your demons?” She asked him tentatively. Sidney sank flopped back onto the bed groaning and Charlotte moved herself so that she was looking down on him. “Come on, you made me share mine. It’s only fair.”

Sidney huffed. “Very well.” He said as he avoided eye contact and took a deep breath. "I’m afraid that I’ll never be good enough.”

“Ah, so this is where the competitive streak comes from?”

“Yeah I guess so. Middle child syndrome I suppose. I was always second to Tom.”

“But you’re so successful now!”

“It isn’t just about that it’s…” Sidney took another deep breath and then turned to face her propped up on his elbow. “Forget the job, the wealth, the success. That isn’t important to me anymore. What bothers me is whether I… I mean, who I am… will I ever be enough for someone?” He continued.

Charlotte looked at him curiously. It made her sad that he felt like that. “I’m sorry that someone made you think that.” She said. “No-one should ever think they are not enough.”

Sidney smiled coyly. “And no-one should ever think that they are boring when they are so completely and utterly not boring.”

Charlotte smiled, but then her face turned serious again. “Sidney? Do you think we’re going to make it?” She asked him quietly.

Sidney looked at her conflicted because he very much wanted to believe they would. He’d had the most incredible week with her, but that’s all it was, one week, and how was it possible to judge on just one week? He cleared his throat. “I don’t know… but I hope so.”


	14. Living Together Part 1

It was an odd feeling being back in Willingden. Even though Charlotte was somewhere familiar, it felt strange and different. She missed her husband. It had only been a couple of days, but she had this intense longing inside of her which she knew would only go away once she saw him again. In fact, she had almost cried when she had to leave Sidney at the airport after returning from Sardinia. Charlotte had gone off in one direction to catch her train to Willingden and Sidney the opposite direction to get the tube back to his house, but not before they engaged in a goodbye kiss. Their kiss was full of promise and hope of seeing each other again, but also a tinge of sadness that they had to part in the first place.

It was irrational to feel like this after only one week since they first met each other, not to mention the fact Charlotte would be seeing Sidney again tomorrow, yet she couldn’t help it. She found herself often fiddling with her wedding ring, like some sort of nervous tick and she was constantly looking at her phone for a message from him so she could still feel connected to him despite the distance. Thankfully, Sidney was as eager to keep up the communication as Charlotte was and messages were exchanged throughout the day. Every time a message came through, Charlotte’s heart would leap and a smile would appear on her face like she was some love sick teenager. They also spoke to each other in the evenings, talking well into the night until one of them fell asleep.

The producers had sent new crew members to trail Charlotte during her few days apart from Sidney. They had captured the moment she had been reunited with her family, all of whom had been delighted to see her when she returned from honeymoon. They spent an afternoon together sharing photos of the wedding and Charlotte showed them the few photos she had taken while on holiday and told them a bit of what they got up to. All of them were amazed that she had gone parasailing given her aversion to heights and demanded photographic evidence. Thankfully the crew verified her story, otherwise Charlotte was sure they would never believe her! Charlotte’s Dad was a little quiet, but he was glad to see her and he even had to admit that she looked happy (as well as very nicely tanned). Charlotte was glad to see her parents and siblings, but she wanted Sidney to be here with her, for it felt like something they should be doing together. If Charlotte had had it her way, she would have gone straight to London after the honeymoon, but it was the producer’s decision to wait a couple of days before moving in together, and actually it also served a practical purpose, for Charlotte had decided not to pack her belongings before the wedding, in case things didn’t work out.

Charlotte also had the opportunity to catch up with her flatmate, Clara where they spent a very interesting evening getting each other up to date on what happened after the wedding…

“You… you slept with Sidney’s friend?” Charlotte said, repeating Clara’s words to her from just a moment ago. Clara nodded. “Which one?”

“Mathew”

“Which one was Mathew?”

“The tall one with the curly hair.” Clara said.

“Oh yes, I remember.”

“And I can tell you now, it was one of the best nights of my life!” Clara giggled.

Charlotte giggled too. “Have you been in touch since?”

Clara smirked. “There may have been the odd text here or there.”

“Any you care to share?”

“I think your innocent eyes aren’t ready for that!” Clara exclaimed.

“Oh my God, Clara Brereton - you’re sexting aren’t you?” Charlotte asked. Clara didn’t answer, but just grinned in response. “Well… you seem happy. I can’t say I know much about the guy, but he can’t be that bad if he’s Sidney’s friend.”

Clara rolled her eyes. “Yes because Sidney Parker is the embodiment of the perfect guy!” She said sarcastically.

“I never said he was perfect.”

“No, but you’ve been gushing about him since you got home, plus you keep having these moments where you are looking off into space with a dreamy look on your face.”

“I do not!” Charlotte protested.

“Yes you do. It’s sweet really. Sickening, but sweet. And I am so jealous about your beautiful tan! I wish I could go abroad this summer!”

“It’s not too late to book something.”

“But who would I go with? My flatmate is moving out for six weeks to live with a stranger!” Said Clara.

“He’s hardly a stranger now I spent an entire week with him!”

“Not to mention the fact you’ve slept with him…” Clara replied. Charlotte’s eyes widened, she hadn’t divulged this piece of information. “Well you have, haven’t you?” Clara pressed.

Charlotte blushed. “Maybe.”

“And more than once I think…”

“Yes, maybe… maybe a lot more than once.” Charlotte replied squeezing her eyes together and feeling embarrassed.

“Charlotte Heywood…”

“It’s Charlotte Parker actually.”

Clara’s mouth hung open. “You’re going to take his name?”

Charlotte shrugged. “I’m considering it.”

“F*** it must be serious then!”

“Clara, I married the guy, of course it’s serious!”

“But you married him for a TV show…”

“That doesn’t mean that I don’t take our marriage seriously.” Charlotte scowled.

“Yes, I know. Sorry. I suppose, when I suggested you’d apply for the show, I never thought it would go this far!”

“No… well, I suppose neither did I, but… well it’s been the most incredible experience so far and Sidney… God Clara, I really like him, in fact… well… I think I’m falling in love with him.” Charlotte stammered, all flustered.

Clara’s eyes suddenly looked like they were going to pop out of their head. “Charlotte! This is huge! Are you sure?”

Charlotte smiled. It felt good to finally admit it, and now she had, she was certain it was true for her heart was hammering fast and she felt all giddy. “Yes. Yes, I’m sure.”

“Do you think he feels the same?”

Charlotte shrugged. “Sometimes I do. He certainly likes me a lot, but we haven’t had that conversation yet. It’s only been a week. Who falls in love in a week anyway?”

“It’s been known to happen. But please be careful, Lottie. Yes you had the most amazing honeymoon, but now the shit gets real. You’re moving in together and this is when both of your true colours will emerge.”

“I know, you’re right. Perhaps I’m just caught up in all the romance?”

Clara smiled at her friend. “I don’t mean to make you doubt your feelings, Lottie, but sometimes it takes more than just love to make a relationship work. But I want you to know that I’m really rooting for you both, OK?”

Charlotte looked appreciatively at her friend. “You’re a good friend, Clara. Thank you.”

Clara reached over and hugged Charlotte. “As are you, and I hope above everything, that you get the happily ever after you deserve.”

Charlotte had spent the rest of the time in Willingden trying to decide what to take with her to London for the next six weeks and packing it all into boxes and suitcases. In attempting to do this, Clara was a godsend and really came into her element for she was practical, efficient and unsentimental. So when Charlotte was agonising whether to take her large collection of family photographs, Clara persuasively advised her only to take one or two. It was only six weeks after all. Clara was right. It wasn’t intended to be permanent move. It was an experiment, an opportunity to see how they would fair when living together as husband and wife and at the end of the six weeks they would decide if they wanted to stay married or not… And Charlotte was nervous, excited, scared and happy all at the same time.

Moving day arrived and Clara and Charlotte’s parents helped her load her car with her belongings. Charlotte had tried pack lightly, but somehow she easily filled the boot of her Nissan Micra and there was also a bag on the back seats. She wondered what Sidney would think of all the luggage!

“Are you sure you want to drive to London all by yourself?” Asked Charlotte’s Dad with an anxious look on his face.

“How else would I be able to take all of this?”

“It’s not going to be like driving here, you know. It’s a city, not the countryside and…”

“Dad… I know. Please don’t worry.” Charlotte pleaded.

“I’m your father, it’s my job to worry.”

Charlotte smiled at him. “I know. I love you.” She said, giving him a kiss and made to head to the car.

“Charlotte?” Her Dad called and she turned round to face him.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself and instead said: “See you in a few weeks.”

Charlotte smiled back at him and slipped into the car. She took a deep breath and drove away.

Charlotte’s Dad was right, driving in London was rather terrifying and the journey took far longer than she had planned because of the traffic and also she missed the odd turning here and there which meant she had to keep going back on herself. Eventually Charlotte got to Sidney’s house and when she did, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her hands were shaking slightly as she had been gripping the steering wheel so tight! She sat in the car for a couple of minutes trying to catch her breath until there was a tap at the window which made her jump. It was Sidney and her face broke out into a shy smile. He was smiling at her too. Behind him were the camera crew filming their reunion. Charlotte opened the door and attempted to get out the car, but her legs had turned to jelly, a combination of driving solidly for a couple of hours and seeing her beau. Sidney took one of her hands and pulled her up out of the car. The touch of his hand on hers made Charlotte’s stomach flip.

“Hey.” Sidney said shyly, obviously nervous too.

“Hey.” She replied.

Sidney leant in and gave her a light kiss on the lips which made her heart stammer.

“How was the journey?” He asked.

“Er… tough going. I kept finding myself in the wrong lane and the missed a couple of turns.”

Sidney smiled at her. “It was brave of you to drive here.”

“Well… If you look in the boot you’ll see why.” Charlotte admitted.

Sidney frowned at her and smirked. “Planning on staying awhile Mrs Parker?”

“Yes… six weeks if that’s OK?” Charlotte replied grinning.

“Fine by me. Shall I show you round the house first?”

“Sure.” Charlotte replied.

Sidney led Charlotte and the camera crew into the grand victorian terraced property. They walked through the door into a resplendent hallway with a high ceiling and elaborately patterned white coving. The floors were made of laminate and paintings and pictures were hung up on the pale blue painted walls. Three doors led off the hallway, two on the left and one at the back. A carpeted staircase was on the right and under the stairs was a W.C. The first door to the left led to a spacious and airy living room with two large sofas and matching arm chairs. There was a fabulous feature fireplace in the centre and a large book case in the corner crammed full of books.

The second door to the left was the dining room inside which housed a huge mahogany dining table around which sat twelve chairs - perfect for large dinner parties! There was also a drinks cabinet to the side, along with another feature fireplace, albeit not as elaborate as the one in the living room. The door at the back led to a spacious kitchen/breakfast room which looked like it had been installed fairly recently.Charlotte was surprised that Sidney had opted for a cottage style kitchen rather than a modern one in keeping with the rest of the style of the house. In fact, the whole of the decor downstairs surprised her, for she was expecting a bachelor pad, but instead, the house felt like a family home. They made their journey up the stairs, passing more antique paintings hung up on the walls and pot plants in the windows.

On the first floor were three bedrooms and a family bathroom. One of the bedrooms was Arthur’s and was an en-suite. Another was a guest bedroom with a double bed and the third had bunk beds which Sidney explained were for his nieces and nephews. Up another flight of stairs were three more bedrooms. One had twin beds (also for Sidney’s nieces and nephews), another was a small study/library with more books then Charlotte could count, and the final room was Sidney’s which also had an en-suite bathroom. Sidney’s room was fairly minimalist. It had a king sized bed, dresser and fitted wardrobes. There was only one picture on the wall, a beautiful photo of a beach scene and it made Charlotte smile as it reminded her of Sardinia.

“I’ve cleared out half the wardrobe for you.” Sidney said as he led her inside, the camera crew trailing behind them and he showed her the space for all her clothes and belongings.

Charlotte smiled, feeling really touched that he had made room for her things.

“So you intend on sharing a room then?” One of TV crew asked smugly.

Both of them blushed. “Well, we did share a room on honeymoon, so I just assumed…” Sidney stammered, now feeling very exposed.

Charlotte couldn’t help but giggle a little, she always did when she felt uncomfortable. “Would you excuse me, I could do with using the bathroom.” She said, eager to escape the awkwardness.

“Sure, I’ll meet you downstairs and to help upload your car.” Sidney said, equally keen to move the conversation along.

Twenty minutes later and Charlotte’s belongings had been unloaded from her car and she and Sidney got the chance to sit down for a cup of tea in the breakfast room. The TV crew were also offered tea and were having a break. In a somewhat surprising move, they had decided to give Sidney and Charlotte some time alone to catch up, while they sat in the living room.

“This is an incredible house. I love the period features. Is the kitchen new?” Remarked Charlotte.

“We put it in about 18 months ago.”

“It’s a good fit with the rest of the house. Is it usually this clean and tidy?” Charlotte said, looking round and raising her eyebrows.

“Phillidia came yesterday, but I think you’ll find that I am generally a tidy person.”

“Good to her it! I take it Arthur is not living here at present?”

“No. I saw him a couple of days ago and we agreed that he would live with Rodney for the next six weeks so we can just have the house to ourselves.” Sidney replied.

“Oh, I don’t want him to think I’m kicking him out.”

Sidney chuckled. “You’re not. It was his idea and he has been pretty much living at Rodney’s anyway for the past few weeks. Plus, I don’t think he was particularly keen about having the cameras around.”

“I didn’t get the chance to talk to Arthur or Rodney much at the wedding. We should invite them over for dinner.”

Sidney smiled widely at her. “I like the thought of that idea… hosting a dinner party with you. How’s your cooking though?”

“Not bad. How’s yours?”

“Pretty average. I don’t get much time to cook. Before Rodney, Arthur used to cook dinner for both of us, which is why we invested in a nice new kitchen… and he was the one organising all the dinner parties.” Sidney replied.

“I’m sure we’ll work it out, just the two of us.” Charlotte said smiling and took a sip of her tea.

Just the two of us. It felt really good to hear Charlotte say that, and it felt really good to have her in his home. Sidney had spent most of yesterday preparing for Charlotte’s arrival by clearing out her half of his wardrobe, doing a food shop and ensuring that the house was tidy (which, in fairness, it usually was) and now she was here, it felt… well it felt right.

Sidney had really missed Charlotte the past couple of days, more than he could ever have expected… and before he could stop himself he said. “I missed you.”

Charlotte put down her tea and reached out to hold his hand. “I missed you too.” She whispered.

Sidney was sure her big brown eyes were trying to look into his very soul. Was it possible that this woman could knock down the walls he had built around his heart? Because he was certain they were already crumbling.

Charlotte moved closer to Sidney and gently pressed her lips on his. Her kiss was so soft and tender, but Sidney couldn’t help but emit a moan in response for he had missed her lips, her touch, her body… God, he’d missed everything about her! How he wished the TV crew weren’t here and he could show her just how much he had missed her right now… but he would have to be patient a little longer. He would show her, though, tonight and every other night that she was going to stay in his bed, in his house… in his heart.


	15. Living Together Part 2

**Chapter 15: Living together Part 2**

Sidney was working the rest of the week, which meant that Charlotte unfortunately had to be left on her own in London. She had expected this to happen and had therefore lined up a few projects to do while she was here (for six weeks was a long time). This included: unpacking (she had done a little of this yesterday, but not a lot); sorting out thank you cards for the wedding gifts (everyone was told not to buy a gift given the unique circumstances of their marriage, but inevitably people did); liaising with the photographer to get hold of the wedding photos and getting a couple printed (not too many, she didn’t want to jinx it);lesson planning which she had to do at some point (she was going to leave this to the last week if possible); and planning her Mum’s surprise 55th birthday party which was a couple of months away (family birthdays were always a big thing in the Heywood family). In addition to that, Charlotte was desperate to explore Sidney’s office/library to inspect his book collection.

It turned out, however, that Sidney had plans of his own for Charlotte today. He had organised a day out for her to see some on London’s best sights. In fact, he had meticulously put together a pack which included directions and instructions, a tube map and road map, cash, leaflets and snacks! They were having breakfast together in the kitchen when Sidney decided to hand it over. He was dressed in his suit ready for work, while Charlotte was still in her pyjamas.

“So, you know back on honeymoon I said I would look after while you’re here?” Sidney began the conversation.

“Yes…” Charlotte said, intrigued as to how he would do this if he was at work all day.

“Well, I put this together for you.” Sidney said, a little nervously as he handed over the pack.

Slightly bemused, Charlotte opened the folder and took out the contents. On the first page of instructions was the title: “Mrs Parker’s Day Out”.

Charlotte giggled. “What is all of this?”

“I’ve planned a day out for you in town. All you need to do is follow the instructions.”

Charlotte sifted through the contents. “Sidney… this is… this is really thoughtful.”

Sidney smiled, but felt a little unsure.“Well, you said you were nervous about getting round London, so…”

“It’s great, I’m looking forward to it. Thank you.” She said, and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the lips.

“You’re welcome. I just wish I could come with you.” Sidney replied.

“So do I, but you have important work to do, Mr City Executive.” Said Charlotte.

“Hmm…” He sighed. “Well make sure you text me throughout the day. I want to know how you’re getting on.”

“I will.”

“I better get moving.” Sidney replied, downing his morning black coffee and after brushing his teeth, he made to leave the house.

Charlotte walked him to the front door, still looking rather adorable in her pyjamas and he couldn’t help but draw her into his arms and sigh deeply as he didn’t want to leave her on her own.

“You know, I really like this look. You look very handsome.” Charlotte commented as she smoothed her hands over the lapels of his jacket.

“And I very much like your just got out of bed look…” Sidney said as he laced his fingers in her hair. “I’ll try and leave the office on time.”

“OK.” She replied. Sidney gave her a lingering kiss. “Have a good day, Mr City Executive.”

“And you Country Girl.” Sidney replied, and then headed on out to work.

Charlotte shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. Thinking that the TV crew would be here soon, she went upstairs to get ready, and then started looking through the pack of things Sidney had put together for her. It really was very sweet of him to do so, but she was a little apprehensive about going out by herself. Then she remembered she wouldn’t be by herself. She’d have the TV crew with her. As if summoned by her thoughts, the doorbell went and she went to answer it. She was greeted by the cameraman who was filming already. Charlotte was pleased she had changed out of her pyjamas! The crew immediately wanted to do an interview, so she led them to the living room.

**_Interviewer:_ ** _So Charlotte tell us about_ _your first impressions of living together?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _What do you want to know?_

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Well… how was the reunion after a couple of days apart?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _It was nice to see Sidney again. It felt a bit odd having a couple of days apart after being with each other 24/7 for a week. It was good to reconnect._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _What do you think of the house?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _It took me a bit by surprise actually. I knew Sidney had a six bedroom terrace house, but I was expecting more of a bachelor pad than a family home. It has some incredible features, the high ceilings and decorative coving and feature fireplaces. I love the new kitchen, it’s so in keeping with the rest of the property. And Sidney is obviously house trained which is great!_

**_Interviewer:_ ** _House trained?_

**_Charlotte (giggling):_ ** _Yes, I mean he’s tidy and does the chores! He doesn’t let washing up stack up which is a big thing for me._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _What will you be doing today when Sidney is at work?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Well, actually he’s planned a day out for me…_

**_Interviewer:_ ** _He has?_

**_Charlotte:_ ** _Yes, he put together a pack of instructions to get me across London to visit St James’ Park Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, the Houses of Parliament and Trafalgar Square. He’s even recommended where I should have lunch and given me lunch money. It’s very sweet._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Sounds romantic._

**_Charlotte (blushing):_ ** _Yes, it is._

**_Interviewer:_ ** _Looks like things are off to a good start then._

**_Charlotte:_ ** _I hope so._

Even though Sidney had put instructions and directions together for her, Charlotte still found getting around London rather overwhelming. There were just so many people about! Navigating the tube was a terrifying experience, and the crew had to help her a couple of times. Everyone was very curious as to why there was a TV crew trailing her and security weren’t amused at all. They were stopped on a few occasions and had to explain themselves and show their ID. However, despite the chaos, Charlotte had a good time exploring the city, even if it was by herself (well, and with the TV crew). In each place she visited, Sidney had put together some fun facts and things to look out for. It felt a bit like a treasure hunt! For example, Sidney had challenged Charlotte to find a pelican in St James Park and then written an explanation about why they came to be there. Apparently the first pelicans were introduced to the park in 1664 as a gift from the Russian Ambassador. Sidney had also arranged the tour to ensure that Charlotte was outside Buckingham Palace for when the changing of the guard took place.

The TV crew trailed her around as she gave a commentary on what Sidney had lined up. They were absolutely thrilled about the romantic gesture and had told the producers who were very keen to get the escapade into the show. After a day of walking around, talking to the cameras, taking photos (and texting these to Sidney) and having lunch (for which the crew joined her), Charlotte was feeling rather tired and it was time to go home. However, she was not about to let Sidney out do her on the romance stakes, so she decided she would cook him a special dinner tonight as a thank you for all the effort and thought he had put into today. And so, once she had got off the tube stop nearest to Sidney’s house (and the TV had left to make their way home), she popped to the corner shop and bought some provisions to cook for him. She decided to make her signature dish, coq au vin blanc with dauphinoise potatoes. For pudding, she picked up a tub of Ben & Jerry’s as she still owed him that from the wedding!

As timing was everything with this dish, she pinged a message to Sidney to check on his eta.

_Charlotte: What time will you be home?_

_Sidney: 7ish probably._

_Charlotte: [thumbs up emoji]_

Charlotte spent the next couple of hours finding her way around Sidney’s kitchen and cooking their meal. She put some music on and got to work. She rather enjoyed cooking when she had the time to do it. As the time got nearer to 7pm, Charlotte was getting a little twitchy so she poured herself a glass of wine as she waited for Sidney to return. However, at 6.45pm, her phone buzzed…

_Sidney: Sorry, my meeting is still going. Looking like a late one._

_Charlotte: How late?_

_Sidney: Not sure. Hopefully be back by 10pm. I’ll grab dinner. Sorry xx_

Charlotte starred at her phone as her blood started to boil. Sidney would not be home for dinner and she had gone to a lot of effort to make it for him. She threw her phone down on the counter feeling angry and upset and wondering what to do with all the food, deciding in the end that she was still going to enjoy it even if Sidney could not! So she dished up a plateful for herself, sat on her own at the breakfast table and tried to eat without shedding any tears. After the meal, she put the rest of the food into Tupperware in the fridge and then cleaned up the kitchen, before crashing out in front of the TV on the sofa.

It wasn’t until about 10.30pm when Charlotte heard the front door go and she sat up in her seat, her heart suddenly pounding.

“Charlotte?” Sidney called out as she heard him dump his bags in the hallway.

“In here.” She called back and he entered the room.

“Hey. I’m sorry I’m so late. The meeting really overran…” Sidney began to explain as he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

Charlotte shifted a little away from him, still feeling disappointed that he had missed the surprise romantic meal she had planned. “You said.” She said, avoiding his gaze.

Sidney frowned at her slightly. “Have you had a nice day?”

“Yes, thank you.” She replied simply.

“Did the tubes work out OK?”

“Yes, your instructions were spot on, thanks.”

An awkward silence fell. “What are you watching?” Sidney asked, noticing she had paused the TV.

“Grand Designs.”

“OK, well I’ll just go and get changed then I’ll join you.” Sidney replied, then headed out of the room, and looked back at her. She seemed annoyed with him, probably because he was late. Didn’t she know he would have left on time if he could?

After getting change, Sidney went to the kitchen to get a drink. As he walked in the room, he could smell something rather delicious and wondered what Charlotte had cooked herself. He opened the fridge and saw all the food in Tupperware. He took a peak inside to see what she had been cooking and noticed that it was rather a fancy dish.

“Shit!” Sidney breathed. Now it all made sense. Charlotte had cooked something for him and by the looks of it had pulled out all the stops. A wave of guilt washed over him. It was not like he could have got out of the meeting, but still, he should have at least warned her that this may happen. He looked closer at the food. She obviously had put a lot of work into it. God he was an idiot!

Sidney got the drink and the walked back to join Charlotte in the living room. Her eyes flicked to him and then back to the TV. She was clearly still pissed with him and he couldn’t blame her. He put down his drink, picked up the remote and paused the TV which made her look at him, a scowl on her face.

Sidney knelt down in front of her and took her hands. “I’m really sorry I missed dinner, especially when you went to so much trouble.” He said.

“I didn’t realise you were going to be at the office all evening.” Charlotte replied, a little tersely.

“It happens on occasion. I should have warned you this may happen.” Sidney explained.

“Yes you should have.” Charlotte said, sighing heavily. “You planned such a lovely day for me, and I wanted to do something for you in return.”

“And I ruined it…” said Sidney.

Charlotte nodded. “We just need to figure out how this works… living together. Perhaps we can pass tonight off as teething problems. But I would like us to eat together in the evenings if we can. Obviously I know that can’t happen all the time, like tonight, but I want to have that time with you, to sit and eat and talk about our days.”

Sidney moved his hand to lace his fingers in Charlotte’s hair. “I want that too. I wanted it tonight.” He replied. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll go through my diary and check I’m not expected for any other late meetings this week. And I’ll make sure if there is an unexpected late night, I’ll try and let you know in plenty of time. It may not always be possible, but I’ll try.”

Charlotte forced a smile. “That would be helpful, thank you.” She replied.

Sidney stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before sitting down next to her.

“What did you cook, it smelled amazing?”

“Coq au vin blanc with dauphinoise potatoes. The leftovers can be heated for tomorrow’s dinner.”

Sidney raised an eyebrow. “I think you’ve been underselling your cooking abilities Mrs Parker.”

“Well, perhaps that’s because I don’t want to do the cooking all the time!” Charlotte replied as she started to warm to him.

“You may regret wanting me to do any cooking, but I will try and do my fair share.” Sidney replied. “I really am sorry about tonight… Perhaps I can make it up to you…” He said, his eyes suddenly going dark and bewitching, making Charlotte’s body to start tingling.

“Oh yes? And how would you do that?” Charlotte asked him.

“Well… I’d start by doing this…” Sidney said as he leant over to her and gave her a soft, but lingering kiss on the cheek and then pulled back.

“I think you need to do a bit more than that.” Charlotte replied with a smile.

“OK… how about, this?” Sidney said as he then leant in and started kissing her neck, sucking a little on her pulse point and then nibbling her earlobe, which caused her to giggle.

“Hmm… Still not enough?” Sidney said as he pulled away from her again.

Charlotte bit her lip as she smiled and shook her head slowly from side to side. Sidney placed his arms round her and gently laid her down onto the sofa. Slowly he crawled over her, his eyes fixed on hers as he watched her pupils dilate with desire.He stopped moving when his face was a mere inches above hers. “Perhaps… this…” He whispered.

Sidney softly brushed his lips against Charlotte’s. Even though it was the lightest of touches, Charlotte’s whole body shuddered. She brought her hands up around his neck as she was suddenly filled with a need for him to be closer. Slowly and sensually, Sidney deepened the kiss and Charlotte was putty in his hands. And as he kissed and caressed her, Charlotte knew there was nothing that she wouldn’t forgive him… ever.


	16. Living Together Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so patiently for this one!

The rest of Charlotte’s first week in London went by rather quickly. Each morning would start the same: Sidney’s alarm would go off at 6.30am and after a few minutes of snuggles (sometimes more), he would shower and get ready for work. Even though Sidney insisted Charlotte could stay in bed, she would get up with him (for she was a morning person) and they would eat breakfast together. Then, after they had said their goodbyes, Charlotte would go for a run in the park nearby. Run completed, she would return to the house and get showered and dressed, then the producer would give her a call to arrange a time for the camera crew to come by and interview her. However, it was getting to the point where there was not really anything juicy for them to film, or anything different for Charlotte to talk about, for she was on her own in a six bedroom house! Therefore filming was starting to become a bit more sporadic such that she actually had the day to herself yesterday. Charlotte tried to enjoy the novelty of being alone by spending most of the time in Sidney’s library looking through his book collection, which interestingly he had organised in alphabetical order by Author on the bookshelves. This little detail was fascinating to her, as was fact he had some novels which were in French. When Charlotte asked Sidney about it, he admitted that whilst he wasn’t fluent in the language, he was quite advanced in it which helped him with his job given the head office of his company was in Paris.

After the little hiccup with Sidney missing dinner, the rest of the evenings that week had gone more smoothly. Granted, Sidney had a late meeting on the Wednesday, but he had given Charlotte notice of this, and they had still managed to eat dinner together, albeit later than Charlotte would normally eat. The other nights, he left work at a much more reasonable hour which gave them a decent amount of time together. For example, on Thursday evening, they had enjoyed watching a sci-fi movie and shared the entire tub of Ben and Jerrys between them! However, Charlotte was finding the days long and rather lonely. Whilst she deliberately tried to keep herself occupied, she was craving company, for other than Sidney, she didn’t know a soul in London. Therefore, plans were afoot to start socialising with other people, starting this weekend as they had invited Arthur and Rodney over for dinner. Charlotte was rather excited about hosting a dinner party, and had planned a rather extravagant three course menu (spurred on by the fact that Sidney had told her Arthur was a fellow foodie). So today (Friday), meant going food shopping to pick up all the ingredients and getting the house ready for their guests. Charlotte was also expecting the camera crew to arrive at some point, along with someone else whom Charlotte hadn’t seen since the wedding: the matchmaker, Susan.

The morning passed by surprisingly quickly into the afternoon and Susan and the TV crew arrived exactly on time. When Charlotte opened the door, they were already filming.

“Charlotte, darling. So lovely to see you again.” Susan said when she saw her and gave her a kiss on each cheek.

“It’s nice to see you too Susan. Come in and I’ll fix us some coffee.” Charlotte said.

Susan followed her, taking in the house as she went. “Wow, this is quite some house!”

“Yes, a big contrast from my little flat in Willingden.” Charlotte admitted. “Still, even though it’s more than enough house for the two of us, it feels homely.”

“I thought Sidney lived with his brother?” Susan asked.

“Yes, he does, but his brother has moved in with his boyfriend, at least for the time being while I’m living here.”

“I see.” Susan said casting her eye around the place as she went.

Charlotte led her into the kitchen and put on the kettle. “I absolutely love this kitchen, although I would like to rearrange the cupboards a bit. Like, who puts the the mugs the opposite side to where the kettle is?”

Susan started laughing at her and Charlotte giggled back. “Sorry, that was a little anal, wasn’t it?”

Susan shrugged. “This is the interesting part, weaving your lives together, getting used to each other’s habits and routines. Finding out what works and what doesn’t work.”

Charlotte nodded. “Yes. We’ve already had a bit of a hiccup on that front.”

“What happened?”

“I’d prepared this really nice meal for us, but Sidney ended up having to work late. I was really upset that we couldn’t have dinner together.” Charlotte sighed. “But we worked it out and the rest of the week has been OK, at least we’ve managed to have dinner together every night. When we’re spending time together, it’s great and we get on really well. But Sidney works long hours and I’m finding the days difficult. I suppose I just got used to being with him 24/7 while on honeymoon, but the reality is, in the week I’m not going to see him much. I’ve tried keeping myself busy, but it is rather lonely. Apart from Sidney and the crew I don’t see anyone… well, except the cleaner. I guess I just don’t really know where I fit in here.”

“This was always going to be harder for you, because you moved in with Sidney, not the other way round. And let’s not forget, that if it wasn’t the school holidays you would be working too so you wouldn’t be on your own.” Said Susan.

Charlotte nodded. “It makes me think about the future though and how this is going to work.”

“Give it time. It’s only been one week, and you two have already come so far in so short a time.”

“You think so?” Charlotte asked.

Susan smiled. “I do. The fact you are talking about the future is a really positive sign, along with the fact you appear to be communicating well and have been working out the hiccups as you adjust to living together. I am very hopeful.”

“Thank you for the reassurance.” Charlotte replied, but she still felt a bit melancholy.

“Have you talked to Sidney about how you feel?”

“A bit. We’re having his brother and his boyfriend over for dinner tomorrow so at least I get to interact with some other people.” Charlotte explained.

“Sounds like you need to find something for yourself while you’re here too.”

“Yes, but how I go about doing that I’ve no idea!”

“Perhaps something to talk about with Sidney then?”

“Yes, perhaps.” Charlotte replied.

After coffee had been made for Susan and all the crew they sat in the living room.

“So, let’s talk about compatibility. How do you think our matchmaking has gone?” Susan asked as she took a swig of her coffee.

Charlotte smiled. “Good. I think Sidney and I are very compatible. We have similar life goals and interests. We enjoy each other’s company and sense of humour. Sidney is neat and tidy… in fact he seems to be more organised than me! We are attracted to each other, and not just physically, but also on an intellectual and emotional level. So, yes we’re compatible, but what doesn’t quite click is lifestyle. I never saw myself living in London… or married to a City Executive for that matter.”

“Do you see that as a barrier in your relationship?”

Charlotte shrugged. “I’m just struggling to see how this is going to work long-term. Sure, it’s working in the short-term, I mean we had an amazing wedding and honeymoon and I think Sidney is a lovely guy, he’s definitely my type and I have feelings for him, but… but London is not somewhere I see myself settling down with a family.”

“Is it where Sidney sees himself settling down with a family?”

Charlotte shifted in her seat. “I don’t know. I haven’t asked him.”

Susan smiled. “Sounds like you should… Look, Charlotte, relationships take work and figuring these things out is going to take time. Even if two people are compatible, that doesn’t mean it will be all plain sailing. You and Sidney have been living independently for a while now. Of course it’s going to take a while to adjust to such dramatic change in both of your circumstances. Take it one day at a time. The important thing is to keep talking to one another.”

Charlotte nodded. “I suppose I’m afraid if I start talking about the long term, Sidney will think I’m getting ahead of myself a bit. This was first a foremost an experiment after all.”

Susan frowned at her. “Is that how you see your relationship, as an experiment?”

“No, at least, it’s not to me. But these six weeks of living together are a sort of test, aren’t they? For at the end of it we get to decide whether we stay married or not.”

“In a way, yes, but those vows you made were legal and binding. Yes, it is possible to reverse it, but when we paired you together we were not doing so out of an experiment, but trying to find two people who we thought would would make the perfect match. Who would want to stay married to each other.”

Charlotte contemplated this and asked her “So, you think we are going to make it?”

“Yes… I really do.” Susan replied emphatically.

**************

Waking up late on Saturday morning was heavenly, especially when Sidney had a beautiful woman in his bed. It had been an intense week back at work, but he was determined not to do any work this weekend and just enjoy time with his wife… his wife. The thought made him smile and he instinctively let his fingers stroke over his wedding ring. He still couldn’t get used to to the fact he was married, but he couldn’t deny that it was a wonderful feeling to be married to such a woman, and here she was, asleep in his arms. Carefully he extracted himself from Charlotte’s embrace and snuck out the bed thinking he would surprise her with breakfast in bed.

Charlotte didn’t stir until Sidney came back into the room with tray full of breakfast. Sleepily she opened her eyes and saw Sidney with a wide smile on his face.

“Morning beautiful.” He said.

Charlotte smiled back at him and then noticed the tray of food in his arms. “Good morning. You’ve brought me breakfast?” Sidney nodded and put the tray down to go over to her and give her a morning kiss. “What have you made?”

“Pancakes. I figured your sweet tooth would approve.”

“Good call.” Charlotte said, as she shifted herself up into a sitting position. “Thank you, this is very sweet of you. I think you are proving yourself quite the romantic, Mr Parker.”

Sidney smiled. “I can be.” He replied as he set the tray on her lap and Charlotte glanced at the food. He’d remembered her milky coffee and had selected a variety of toppings, including bananas, strawberries, chocolate spread and golden syrup.

“Is this all for me, or are we sharing?” Charlotte asked.

“Sharing, of course!” He said as he picked up a strawberry and put it in his mouth. “I’ll be back in a second, didn’t have enough hands for my coffee.” Sidney said as he went back out the room towards the kitchen.

Charlotte sighed contentedly. This was really lovely of Sidney. He was clearly making an effort to help her settle into his home. Despite Susans’ advice, she hadn’t had the courage to talk to him about how she was feeling about being here and her concerns about the long term arrangements and she knew she needed to do it soon… but not now. Today she just wanted to enjoy the day with him… and what a lovely day it turned out to be, not least because today was a day without any cameras! It consisted of a lazy morning, a romantic stroll around the park, a late lunch at one of Sidney’s favourite haunts and then in the afternoon they started to prepare for their little dinner party. They were cooking a starter of roasted stuffed mushrooms; lamb chops with a mint and garlic sauce, new potatoes and seasonable vegetables followed by a homemade creme brûlée for dessert. They were going to drink the wine they had bought at the winery on honeymoon. Charlotte knew she had gone a little over the top, but it had kept her occupied for most of yesterday and after her chat with Susan, she had needed some distraction from her thoughts.

Arthur and Rodney arrived at 7pm on the dot and Charlotte greeted them enthusiastically. They led their guests into the kitchen diner for pre-dinner drinks and olives and they sat around the breakfast table while Sidney and Charlotte talked them whilst cooking.

“Oh I am pleased that my kitchen is getting used while I am away.” Arthur said cheerfully. “You know, I’m sure Sid would live off steak and chips if left to his own devices.”

“There is nothing wrong with steak and chips.” Sidney interjected.

“There is when you eat it most nights!”

“I didn’t eat it most nights, you cooked for me most nights…” Sidney smirked.

“And thank God I did or I am sure you would have turned into a steak by now! I hope you haven’t had Charlotte cooking for you every night.”

“Er… well…” Sidney began.

“I happen to enjoy cooking when I’ve got the time, so I’m happy to cool, provided Sidney does the washing up.” Interjected Charlotte. “Do you two share the cooking?”

Arthur and Rodney exchanged a look. “We try to.” Rodney said. “It does smell delicious though. And this wine is exquisite.”

“We bought it in Sardinia.” Sidney said.

“Ah yes, the honeymoon. You must share the photos with us, and the wedding ones.”

“Actually, we haven’t seen the official wedding photos yet as the photographer is still faffing around with them.” Charlotte said.

“That’s a shame. I took some on my phone though.” Arthur said which caused much excitement and they all gathered round to see.

“Ah… mainly just me and Rod…” He said, flicking through them. “Oh here’s one of you two…” Arthur said, landing on a nice portrait of the two of them dancing together. Sidney reached for Charlotte’s hand and gave it a squeeze, for both of them, it was one the best days of their lives.

“I have to say Charlotte, that I don’t think I’ve ever seen my brother as puppy eyed as he was on your wedding day. He’s usually such a grumpy sod!” Arthur teased.

“I am not a grumpy sod!” Sidney protested.

“OK, let me rephrase. 80% of the time you are a grumpy sod.”

Charlotte giggled. “Well, I don’t think Sidney’s a grumpy sod at all.” She said, as she affectionately rubbed him on his lower back.

Arthur’s eyes widened. “Then it must be the effect you are having on him, Charlotte. Having known Sid all my life, I can confirm that his natural disposition is to be dark and brooding.”

“Perhaps you only see me that way because you are overly cheerful and contrary?” Sidney said, a grin on his face.

“Yes… isn’t he tiresome!” Rodney said and laughed.

Charlotte looked at Arthur who had forced a smile, but she could see that Rodney’s comment had hurt. She got the vibe that all wasn’t hunky dory in paradise. “Arthur, as you appear to be a fellow foodie, perhaps I could get your expert opinion on this sauce?” Charlotte said, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’d be delighted.” Arthur said, forcing another smile and getting out of his seat to follow Charlotte to the hob where she got him to taste the sauce and he suggested more pepper.

“I’m afraid I have an apology to make to you Arthur.” Charlotte said to him as she stirred the sauce.

“Surely not?”

“Yes, I’m afraid it’s true. You see, the other night… well… I raided your snack cupboard.” She admitted.

Arthur burst out laughing. “Oh Charlotte, do not worry about that! I have another snack cupboard at Rodney’s.”

Charlotte giggled too. “Well, that’s a relief. I wouldn’t want us starting off on the wrong foot!”

“No that is true. I am very glad you invited us to dinner. I felt I didn’t get much time to speak with you at the wedding.”

“No, it was rather a whirlwind.”

“But you and Sidney seem truly happy with the arrangement. And I meant what I said earlier, Sidney is clearly relaxed and content around you. He’s not always been like that.” Arthur said.

Charlotte thought about this. “Sidney told me about your parents. That can’t have been easy.”

“No. I think Sidney took it the hardest, especially the loss of our mother.”

“He… he also mentioned that his last relationship was a bit of disaster.”

“Yes, Eliza. God, she was a bitch to him! Really screwed him up for a few months.” Arthur said. “But… you wouldn’t have thought it looking at him now.” He added as they both looked over the Sidney who was smiling with Rodney, but his eyes glanced over to them a little suspiciously.

“He thinks I’m telling you the Paddling Pool Story, I threaten to do it often around new people.” Arthur said with a grin.

Charlotte was curious. “What is the Paddling Pool Story?”

“I think we’ll save it until we eat… It will be fun watching my brother squirm…”

“Oh, you are cruel!”

Arthur shrugged. “What are younger brothers for?” He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Starters were ready a few minutes later and Sidney ushered Arthur and Rodney into the dining room. The table had been nicely decorated with candles and flowers and soft jazz was playing in the background.

“Wow. You two have really gone all out tonight.” Arthur commented.

“Yes, well… You are our first dinner guests, so we thought we’d make an effort.” Charlotte remarked as she came in carry plates of food.

Sidney poured some more wine and they sat down to eat the first course.

“Perhaps we should start with a toast?” Arthur suggested. Everyone grabbed hold of their glasses. “To the newlyweds. I am glad that married life has got off to such a good start. May you continue to be happy.” He said.

Charlotte looked over to him and smiled happily. Everyone clinked glasses and then they tucked into the mushroom starter. The mains course followed and Arthur chose this opportunity to tell his story…

“So now, Sidney’s had a couple of glasses of wine, I think I can get away with telling the Paddling Pool story…”

“F*** no, Arthur! I am not nearly drunk enough for you to be telling my wife this story!”

“I beg to differ. Charlotte has to know sooner or later. It is a right of passage.”

“Oh bloody hell!” Sidney said wishing the floor would swallow him up and downing his wine to give him some strength to get through this.

“So it’s the summer. We’re out in the paddling pool. I’m about 6, Sid here is 12.”

“11. I was 11.” Sidney clarified.

“Fine, Sid is 11. Anyway, in Sanditon, we have a big front garden. You’ll see it when you visit, Charlotte, for Tom and Mary live there now. At the back is just a courtyard. So the paddling pool is in the front garden and we’re playing with our neighbours, a couple of girls, one of which Sid has the hots for… what was her name again, Sidney, I can’t remember?” Arthur said, although clearly he did remember because he had a glint in his eye. He just wanted to torment Sidney.

“Rosalind.”

“Oh yes, Rosalind. That was it! So we’re having fun in the pool, but Sidney… Sidney had a bit of a problem.” Arthur paused as he started laughing. “Excuse me… Sidney had a problem, because his swimming trunks were a bit too big for him. He was a scrawny kid you see. The thinnest waist ever, it was unnatural…”

“If you’re going to do this, please just get on with it Arthur.” Sidney interrupted as he poured himself another glass of wine and took another gulp.

“Very well. Anyway, we were messing about in the pool and one minute the trunks were on and the next…” Arthur started laughing again. “And the next they were down by Sidney’s feet and he doesn’t notice at first but then there is a scream from Rosalind who goes…” Arthur started laughing again. “She says “What is that?” God, the disgust in her voice, I can hear still hear it now! Anyway, Sid is obviously mortified and hastily tries to cover himself up and grab his shorts, but in his haste, he slips on the bottom of the pool and falls down taking Rosalind with him and she…” Arthur was crying tears of laughter now. “And she falls down with him and knees him in his goolies! Sid then pukes his guts up in the pool because of the pain, queue more shrieking from the girls. God, Sid was in agony for days, we had to take him to the doctors as we thought he’d actually broken his penis!”

Sidney now put his face in hands. The amount of times he had to endure this from Arthur was insufferable as the laughing continued.

“And what about poor Rosalind?” Charlotte asked, a smile on her face.

“Well she was fine, but we didn’t see much of her after that.” Arthur said between the belly laughs.

Charlotte looked over at Sidney who was still shielding his face from the embarrassment. She gently placed her hand on his thigh under the table and gave it a squeeze. Slowly Sidney removed his hands from his face and looked over to her. She was smiling and there was laughter in her eyes, but there was also a tenderness there too and it was strangely comforting.

“OK… so now Arthur has had his laugh at my expense, it is my turn to tell the Tree House Story.” Sidney said.

Arthur stopped laughing and paled slightly. “Sidney, you wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” He said, with a sly smile. “You mean you haven’t told Rodney about this one?”

“Don’t you dare, Sidney Parker.”

“Arthur, it is only fair.” Sidney said sternly.

Arthur stared at him for a moment. “Wine… I need more wine…” he said and Charlotte topped up his glass. He downed it in one.

“So in the garden of our grandmother’s house there was this ancient treehouse that had belonged to Dad and his siblings when they were children. We would go and play in there every time we visited. Anyway, Arthur was about 10 at the time and we hadn’t visited our grandparents for about a year and we go up to the treehouse, all four of us as usual, but what we hadn’t taken into account was the fact we had all grown loads over the past year… One by one we go into the treehouse. Arthur first and then Diana, but as I’m about to go in, there is an almighty noise and the floor of the treehouse breaks just where Arthur is sitting.” Sidney started laughing. “And it was just priceless, because Arthur is completely stuck, his legs dangling out of the bottom of the treehouse, his upper body sticking out the top and we are in stitches. More than that, Arthur’s boxers have caught on a nail and are giving him the biggest wedgie of his life so he’s in quite a lot of pain. Anyway, Tom goes to get Dad and they spend a good ten minutes searching for a ladder and a saw as they would have to cut him out. They found the ladder, but no saw, so we end up having to call the fire brigade! God it was hilarious. I don’t think they firemen had seen anything like it!”

“You may have found it amusing, but I was terrified, and in a lot of pain…” said Arthur.

“Ah yes, the boxers… and this is the funniest bit of all. They had got so wedged into Arthur’s arse that we had to cut him out of them with scissors! I don’t think I’ve laughed so much in my life.” Sidney said.

“Yes, we all know Arthur’s arse is the size of a house!” Rodney said snidely.

The laughter stopped almost instantly and an awkward silence ensued. This was supposed to be two brother’s reliving embarrassing stories, but Rodney’s insult felt very misplaced and cruel. Charlotte cleared her throat and attempted to move the conversation on.“It sounds like you both had a rather lively childhood.”

“Yes, you could say that. You come from a large family too, don’t you Charlotte?” Arthur asked, the hurt in his voice evident.

“Yes, I have five siblings.”

“Surely there’s a few embarrassing tales to tell there…?” Sidney asked, equally wanting the conversation to move away from Arthur for Rodney’s remark had angered him. Yes Arthur was overweight, but there was no need to for the insult.

“If there is, I am hardly going to share them here!” Replied Charlotte.

“Well then, I’ll have to wait until we visit Willingden then.”

“Hmm… perhaps I’m reconsidering taking you there after tonight. Right… I’ll go check on the desserts.” She said, eager to leave the room.

Mains done and both Parker brother’s suitably embarrassed, it was time for the creme brûlées.

“Wow - Charlotte these look divine!” Arthur said.

“Just try and limit it to one this time, Darling.” said Rodney with a chuckle.

Arthur forced a smile, but Charlotte could see from his eyes that the comment had stung and she was becoming increasingly worried for him. “These were a bit of an experiment as I’ve never made them before. Hopefully they worked out OK.” She said.

“I’m sure it will be delicious.” Arthur said, a bit more tentatively.

“Only one way to find out. Tuck in everyone.” Charlotte said.

Everyone took a bit. “Oh my God, Charlotte! Are you sure you haven’t made these before?” Arthur exclaimed.

“Wow, it’s like an orgy in my mouth!” Said Rodney.

Charlotte was a little taken aback by his comment and she shuffled in her seat uncomfortably. In fact, she was beginning to find she didn’t like Rodney at all and she had to bite her tongue not to say anything rude.

“Seriously good.” Sidney agreed.

In no time at all the desserts were consumed, followed by coffee and then Arthur and Rodney decided to call it a night at the respectable time of 10pm.

Once they had said goodbye to their guests, Sidney immediately drew Charlotte into his arms. “You were amazing tonight. Oh my God the food, was incredible!”

“I’m glad you approve.”

“I like playing house with you.” Sidney said grinning.

Charlotte smiled. “Is that what we are doing? Playing house?”

“I guess it just still feels like a novelty having you here. I find I am enjoying it very much.” said Sidney.

“Even though I now know the Paddling Pool Story?” Charlotte smirked.

Sidney loosened his hold on her. “Honestly, that incident has haunted me all my life and Arthur won’t let it go.”

“Yes, but you did get your own back with the Tree House Story.”

“That I did… although I sort of regret it now.”

“Yeah… I think something is up between Arthur and Rodney.”

“Yeah, I got that vibe too.” Sidney admitted.

“I didn’t like the little jibes Rodney made at all. Arthur seemed quite hurt by them. I’m worried for him.”

“Me neither. Maybe I should have said something?”

“I don’t think tonight was the right time for it. Perhaps give him a call tomorrow, check he’s OK?” Charlotte suggested.

“Yeah I will.”

They walked back into the dining room and started to clear the table and bring the dessert dishes and coffee cups into the kitchen, piling them next to the sink.

“Shall we leave the dishes for tomorrow?” Charlotte suggested.

Sidney smirked at her. “Why, did you have some alternative late night activities in mind?” He said as he started walking towards her slowly.

Charlotte took some paces backwards as he walked forwards. “Maybe… You’ll have to follow me to the bedroom to find out.” She said seductively as she made her way out of the kitchen to the stairs and started to ascend them, Sidney trailing behind her. When she got to the bedroom, the door of which was open, she paused and turned round to face him.

Sidney walked up to Charlotte, standing right in front of her and whispered. “What do you want, Mrs Parker?”

Charlotte raised herself up on her tiptoes and whispered into Sidney’s ear. “Make love to me.”

Her words caused a wave of desire to wash through Sidney’s body and in one swift movement, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.


End file.
